


The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to be claimed and be claimed in return.

by everydayemily



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But not TOOO smutty, Claiming, F/M, First story, Heats, Humor, Idk how to tag this anymore, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Multi, NO CHARACTER DEATHS I PROMISE!, Need more Jinkook in the world, References to Knotting, Romance, Slight angsty but not really, Slight exo metioned, Smut, TOO MANY COMMAS, There is nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, Werewolves, Wolf AU, Wolves, all that good stuff, different POVs, omega - Freeform, some characters are aged up, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayemily/pseuds/everydayemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been rumors going around for months now. At the time they were just whispers behind closed doors that no one believed would come true. Until they did. Wolf activist leaders had finally came through. Idols would no longer be forced to take suppressants, and most of all they would be able to participate in the Claim.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Or<br/>Idols are no longer forced to take suppressants and  can finally let their inner wolves out, (letting them have scents, heats, and the abilities to find their mates)<br/>[Now edited]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: No Longer Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovelies. This is my first fanfic (plz don't be scared). I am kind of obsessed with the whole wolves Au theme, and decided to take a shot at it.... I want this to be very writer/reader co story, please if you have any suggestions or are dying to see something in the story happen just let me know! Also I am very open to critiques so let me know if I am doing something wrong. Please keep in mind some of the facts might be altered about Bts currently just to fit with the story, but not to much.
> 
> I recently started posting things on my Tumblr about updates:http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/

There had been rumors going around for months now. At the time, they were just whispers behind closed doors that no one believed would come true. Until they did. Wolf activist leaders had finally come through. Idols would no longer be forced to take suppressants, and most of all they would be able to participate in the Claim.

The Claim had been around for ages. It first started up when the mutation of human and wolf genes started to mix so mankind could strive forward and survive. At first, there was a lot of chaos, from people (mostly Alphas) not being able to find their mates so they tried to mount and claim anyone in grabbing distance during their ruts to calm their wolves. 

That’s when all the government officials around the world got together and came up with the Claim.

The Claim was simple. Anyone was allowed to enter who were of age. It was held throughout the world. People would travel all around the world participating in different Claims just to see if they could find that one scent that would call to their wolves and finally settle the inner animal inside of them. Most were held in large outside domes, while others like the ones in the southern United States were just held in a forest. There would always be Watchers, referees if you prefer, to make sure everything was safe and everything was consensual. Wolves would be held in different Holdings until it was their turn to be released into the Arenas.

Typically Omegas are released first so they could get more miles between them and the Alphas. Betas would be next acting as a barrier between them until the Alphas were released. After that is when things tended to sometimes get out of control. The objective was to follow your nose. If you found a scent that appeals to you, chase it. If the wolf containing the scent was not appealed to the others then they had every right to turn down the other wolf. This is what the Watchers were for. To make sure no one stepped out of line, and no one was forced. Once one of the wolves summits to the other all they have to do is shift back to human form and wait. There are several hundreds, if not thousands, of cameras all around the Arena. Once a Watcher comes up to the pair and they both verbally agree that everything is willing and nothing is forced they will be led out of the Arena. From there the pair is on their own. They can rather mate then, a date for a while, or talk it out and really get a good whiff of each other and decide they were not right and chose each other in the heat of the moment and they can go their separate ways. No matter what everything is made to be easy and fair.

Well, that was until company’s around the world decided to not let their celebrities and their idols participate in Claims. Their logic was, “who can fantasize about marrying and mating an idol if they are already taken?” To take things the father and to make sure their animal instincts never got the best of them they were given heavy doses of suppressants. The suppressants were made to cage up their inner wolves. It kept the Omegas from going into heat and the Alphas from going into ruts. It messed with their scents and it kept them from scenting out others.

That was until the activist finally made a break through. They had been trying for years to get a lead way. Everyone was sure the only way they convinced government officials to finally pass a law and ban companies from treating their idols like caged animals was through blackmail.

But here Jin stood just inside of the Holdings and ready to be released. He was pretty sure if he was not currently in a state of panic and eagerness he would have noticed Namjoons’ full silver wolf form only a few feet away from him. He was more focused on finally surrounded by his own scent of Alpha. After years of not being able to smell his own scent, the scent of pine and fresh clean cotton engulfed him. His body was so used to the suppressants that it took at the month from the day the law passed to the day the Claim was held for his scent to fully present itself. It was only hours ago when him and the other members of the group had finally separated and he was alone in his hotel room (because if you get a mate you are not going to want to bring them face to face with those six idiots and scare them off before you even made it past introductions) that he was finally able to smell himself. Government officials thought holding Claims around the world a month after the law had past would help with the new effects, like ripping off a band-aid. Big Hit had always been good to the boys, but going on with other company’s ways seemed best to follow suit and put them on the medicine and had never let them participate in the gatherings.

But throughout it all here Jin stood. His nerves were finally getting to him. He laid his giant auburn colored fur against the door, more of a gate, and took in a deep breathe. Everyone was surprised when he announced he was an Alpha. Everyone assumed from his mothering ways and bubbly personality he would present as an Omega or at least a Beta. Even his parents were surprised. His looks alone always had everyone second guessing him, even his fans. But with his broad shoulders and stern voice that there was no denying when he gave an order suppressant or not, others obeyed without hesitation.

The only thing more surprising is when the news came out that they could finally participate in the Claims, all seven of them signed up. The oldest had been confused when the maknae line had signed up. Tae simply stated. “Hyung what if next year they decide to revoke the law? The larger companies are already tried to get it overturned. This could be our one chance to participate.” When Tae sounds that determined and that convincing Jin was not going to question him further. After hearing Tae’s logic (shocking I know) it was less than a day that Jimin and Jungkook soon followed.

The first cannon was set off roughly twenty minutes ago, followed by a second five minutes ago. Omegas were known to be quick, most of them probably had miles already between them already. Jin didn’t care about status. Beta, Alpha, Omega Jin just wanted a chance. He was almost twenty-five and this was the first Claim. He wanted a mate. Someone to calm his inner wolf and save him from the darkness and bring light to his world. Now there was just a gate standing between him and his potential mate. The thought alone was enough to make his inner wolf growl. As if his growl was a signal the final cannon sounded, along with the rest of his worries and he took off.


	2. I'm going to Run until I catch up with you my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a bit to upload this. I am still stuck between two people I want to end up together. (if you have any suggestions please leave a comment if you would) This will be a very Jin prospective story, but i know i will jump point of views every now and then. I hope ya'll are enjoying this. This is my first story so I hope it is making a good impression.

Smell. That is the first thing Jin thinks when he leaves the Holding. Go left. Instincts are guiding him. He briefly registers Namjoons’ darting in front of him to go in the opposite the direction. The large silver wolf seemed to acknowledge him just as much. Jin can tell in a split second that he has already caught the scent he will be running after for the rest of the night. Jin sends him and the other members a silent prayer of luck. Being in full wolf form and letting his instincts have full control this all took less then fifteen seconds while Jin is turning left.

Whoever decided on this Arena set up should be proud. If Jin wasn’t already of a life changing event he wished he had more time to look around. The Arena was set up like a forest, it had a slight hint of jungle but less cluttered. With how fast he was running all he could notice was green and hints of brown from the trunks of the trees and the roots sticking out of the ground. To be honest Jin should have paid more attention to the roots because as soon as the scent hit him he was tripping over one of said roots and tumbling forward.

Scent. Claim. Mate. Ours. Finally. His wolf could not be calmed. The scent was like nothing he had ever smelled before, but everything he had ever wanted. It was sweet yet musky, like cinnamon and sugar. This scent was made for him. Whomever held this scent was meant for him and him alone. Overall it was intoxicating. Jin could not get enough of it. He chased the scent.

Jin knew his eyes were red. Red to show the Alpha’s wolf was in complete and their potential mate was nearby. They were meant as a warning. Red. Danger. If anyone tried to get in the way of him and this other wolf there would be hell to pay.

(Beta = yellow, Omega = Green) 

His wolf could tell that whoever held this intoxicating scent had been through the area only a little while prior. Only long enough for an Omega or a Beta to have been through the area.

When he had told his parents long ago when they asked him what he pictured his future mate to be, all Jin could think of was “Someone who will love be back just a fraction of what hold for them, I don’t know who my mate is, or if I will ever find them, but the amount of love I already have for them is already so much I know they will not be able to ever love me back as much as I love them. I just want them to let me love them. Let me show them they are my world. My moon to my wolf. My Luna.” (Luna is one of the greatest endearments a wolf can give to one another. To say that means they are their moon. A wolf is nothing without the moon. Nothing to shine brightness into their darkest hours when they roam the night.) His mother had been taken back that the first time Jin had said this he was only at the age of fourteen. While he grew he still said the same thing every time he was asked the question.

His mother always questioned him why he didn’t have any specific traits he wanted in a mate to help narrow down his search, he would just simply shrug at her. Anyone could mate. Even if their scent was the one to them or not. Apparently in the olden days before all the modifications there used to be a great deal of problems with people judging others for the gender they choose to date or the nationality. As same sex mates were still slightly frowned apron by the Original Thinkers (people who believed they should not have started mixing human DNA with wolves) it wasn’t as big of an issue. Jin knew what his mother saw when she thought of her son’s future she saw a petit Omega female with long flowing hair. She would get this wrinkle between her eyebrows when he would mention that he wouldn’t even mind if his mate was a male Alpha. Love was love to Jin, and it was all he wanted.

All these thoughts were going through his mind when he chased after the smell. Jin was finally going to solve the mystery he had pondered for as long he could remember. The sugar smell leaned more toward Omega, while the cinnamon smell leaned more to Beta, strong enough to even be considered Alpha. The owner of the smell wasn’t that much farther now. Even though Alphas were not supposed to be known for the quickness but more of their brute force, Jin had never been a good at being a stereotypical Alpha.

Even as a small child Jin preferred to do things behind the scenes then to be the one in the spot light. Which is why everyone assumed he was an Omega. Even though Alphas are known for their protective sides, Jins’ protective nature came off more as a motherly way then a, “I’ll rip your throat out if you hurt one of my own.”

Yoongi. Yoongi’s whole demeanor screamed Alpha. Sure he was short but there was no second guessing he was an Alpha. He had a softer side that the members seemed to be the only ones honored enough to witness it. He was almost putty when it came to the Omega of the group. They all were towards Jimin. It couldn’t be helped. One look at the boy you instantly wanted to swaddle and keep him safe from the rest of the world. Yoongi though, you could only see it if you knew him well enough to look for the signs, was on a whole other level when it came to being protective over him.

Jimin had always struggled with his appearance. Always feeling like he wasn’t good enough, not fit enough, not enough muscle. Jimin skipped more meals then he should. Even with all the suppressants Yoongi once almost bit off the jugular of “a so called fan” who made a comment on when Jimin was going to get back in shape and get his abs back. It took three security guards and the calming hand of Jimin's hand of his forehead to restrain him. On Jimin's practically bad days were the days Yoongi tended to stay at the dorm not at the studio and out of his dark cave of a bed. He always made it a point to sit next to Jimin at dinner and when they went out to eat. Sure the others tried to make him eat more and take better care of himself, but there was something about the way Yoongi would always order “too much food” and would end up all but force feeding Jimin. Once he was satisfied with his work he would get dessert. Yoongi wasn’t one for sweets but he would be one to announce he would only buy deserts for the other three Betas, two of which were always very vocal about wanting it (Hoseok and Tae) the pleading glances was always enough guilt Jimin into agreeing.

Jin had a flash of a thought about the pair and if today would mean anything to them. All thoughts about the others were selfishly put aside when he spotted a smaller long haired black wolf staring at him from about ten feet away. Ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Christmas is over and things slow down at work I will be able to post more frequently like I want too, and longer chapters. <3 please leave any suggestions below.


	3. I'm going to catch you Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally came to a decision and decided who I wanted to pair my Ultimate Bias with.... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story and still nervous.... Are ya'll liking this? Work has been hella crazy so I apologize for that. I want to start writing longer chapters. I just have a way of writing where I kind of like to keep everything in bulk by what is going on....If that makes sense. Anyways comments are super helpful and letting me know if I am doing things correctly.

Whomever this scent belonged to they were not going to make things easy. Which Jin was slightly annoyed for a short second, but realized that meant his potential mate was playful and full of energy, and for that Jin played along. The wolf was testing Jin as well. He had to show himself worthy and good enough for his mate. So he chased after the smaller black wolf through the Arena.

Jin could faintly hear other wolves in the distance chasing and looking for a scent like the one he had already found. His inner wolf told him to not let this wolf out of his sight and keep him out of the other wolves' paths as much as possible.

It wasn’t like Jin was possessive…. Well, he kind of was. Wolves were known to be possessive animals. His Alpha just knew if he knew more about this wolf he could protect them better. Hell at this point Jin was so addicted to the smell that even if the wolf turned him down he would protect them with his life. Jin didn’t know if his wolf would allow the smaller to get away though and potentially mate with another. 

This was another job for the watchers. They were there to make sure no one did anything stupid. Wolves were jealous creators by nature. Jin could feel a pulse of jealousy just for having them so close to his potential mate and it made his eyes glow even redder at the thought alone. 

This time, Jin was not going to let himself get tripped up. Left. Right. They darted in every direction. When he first spotted the wolf he hadn’t noticed if the eyes were yellow or green, he had been to stricken, which now he was kicking himself for. His inner wolf was demanding he knows as much as he possibly could about the wolf.

The closer Jin got to the smaller wolf the stronger the scent got. It was familiar and smelled like home. It smelled like his past and his future, his wolf was raging. It almost gave him a sense of déjà vu like he should know this smell.

Mark. Mate. Claim.

Jin had a faint brief moment of clarity where he was afraid he would not be able to control the Alpha inside of him. His job as the Alpha was to show he could be a good mate and be in control of his animal instincts. His wolf would never hurt his mate that wasn’t the problem. He was more afraid of not letting the other wolf choose if they wanted the mating in the first place. This was part of the animal instincts that scared him the most, the sense of overbearing protectiveness and the jealousy. The thought alone of someone else claiming this scent, this wolf before him made Jins’ legs go even faster.

Then all of a sudden the small black wolf quit running as soon as Jin’s auburn wolf was nipping at his heals. This particular movement caused a domino effect

It caused Jin’s larger wolf to run head first into the other wolf's legs and cause them to tumble through the leaves of the forest floor. Jin’s Alpha was quick to react and shift his weight as they were moving to keep his weight from crushing the lighter. Because he was an Alpha though when they finally stopped moving Jin was on top pinning down the smaller.

Green. Green eyes. Omega.

Jin caught himself staring. He knew he could spend the rest of his life just staring at these eyes and it would be enough to let him die happy.

That was until the Omega started to laugh (really just bark in a wolf style laughter.) The smaller obviously thought they were funny for catching the larger such off guard. That laugh. He took it back, he could die contently in this moment.

Jin tilted his massive head to the side as if questing the situation, which caused the later to still. There seemed to be a slight panic in the pinned down wolfs eyes, as if worried that he had offended the Alpha. Jin shook off his initial shock and let his instincts sink in. His Omega was worried. His inner wolf was not having any of that.

Jin slowly lowered his head, as not to startle the later, and nipped at his neck playfully in a way to show that he also found it humorous and he could take a joke. This set off a train reaction.

Jin’s smell was clearly affecting the Omega as much as the opposite. Because as he got closer the black wolf seemed to melt into the forest floor and go completely slack. Jin’s head was still too close to the Omega, he soon realized he couldn’t pull his head back without at least getting a slight taste. He ducked his slightly lower and licked up from the other wolf's collar, up his jaw. The Omega whined when Jin pulled his eyes back up to stare at a pair of very vibrant green eyes.

The smaller sighed as if contemplating and then one heavier one as if content and bared their neck.

This was it. The moment he had waited twenty-three years for.

He put his massive head back down to the bared neck and pressed his nose deeply into the fur and inhaled deeply before nipping one last time as in a silent agreement.

(SIDE NOTE: IF THE WOLVES CAN CONCENTRATE THE CAN REGENERATE BACK INTO HUMAN FORM WITH CLOTHS ON. IF THEY ARE IN DANGER OR FIGHTING AND THEY SWITCH BACK CLOTHS MAYBE LOST DEPENDING ON HOW FOCUSED THEY ARE.)

Jin took a deep breath and focused on shifting back without disturbing or hurting the other.

When Jin shifted back he hung his head. From his first line of vision, the first thing he noticed was the chest of his Omega.

Male. Male Omega.

His omega was very tall, scrawny but built. He could see the deep breath of shaky air his Omega took through the thin black v neck he was wearing, no doubt from the situation and the chill from the forest floor, and that’s when Jin knew it was time to lift his eyes and look at his mate.

Green. Green eyes.

It was still the first thing Jin noticed. Mainly because that is what he was looking for the second thing though is what cause his to curse inwardly and freeze above the Omega.

Jeon Jungkook. 

Jeon Jungkook the Beta. Jeon Jungkook who was about to turn twenty in two months. Jeon Jungkook who Jin helped raise mostly by himself.

The green eyes Jin was still staring at flashed full of fear, worry, and confusion. Jin knew whatever was about to happen between the two was about to change everything and the journey was just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really honestly wanting to put him with another Alpha...maybe Mark from Got7, but this being my first story I didn't want to juggle that many characters around. (7 from bts and 7 from Got7.) Picking who I wanted to pair with him was so freaking hard, when I first got into BTS and didn't know their ages or anything about them I instantly pushed Kookie and Jin together, the age though. I was thinking maybe V...but I ship Vhope fore then Vjin TBH....AHHHH already second guessing my decision again...What do ya'll think?


	4. Never going to be a wolfalien, and alone again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is double what I usually write... I hope you enjoy. <3

Confusion.

Hell, even Jins’ wolf didn’t know how to react.

The Alpha in him was still chanting, Claim. Mate. Ours. But his wolf was also aware of Jungkook’ wolf. Even though they were forced fed suppressants and their inner wolves were only barely present the whole time they had known each other they were used to one another. They were pack.

In today’s modern society it is hard for someone’s wolf to consider someone pack if they were not married or immediate family. But with the members of BTS having to live in such a tight space for so long and doing everything together from dusk to dawn, it didn’t take long for all seven of their wolves to connect together. That’s part of the reason the setup of their band worked so well.

Even though Jin was the eldest Namjoons’ wolf was more dominant than his and he knew it and his wolf knew it as well. Secretly everyone thought that Yoongi’s wolf was the most dominant in the group, but he tended to want to stay out of confrontations and being the “face” of the group and taking responsibility for everything wasn’t his forte so he tended to but his more dominant side on the back burner and just keep his mouth shut. Yoongi was like Namjoons’ second. Whenever he was gone, which seemed like more and more lately due to his own promotions, Yoongi would step up and take care and control of the group.

This doesn’t mean there was never any quarrels in the group but the fact that they were pack is what kept them strong. Meaning that nothing could come between them and they would always be there for one another. They were family.

This is what pushed Jins’ wolf more toward Comfort.

Even though his wolf still wanted to claim the Omega, it was in his nature and his instincts were still screaming at him, his wolf knew the younger was more terrified than anything else. Forcing a mating or even staking a claim at this point would probably put the younger into some form of shock.

“Kookie?” Jin being the more dominate and the elder of the two knew he would be the one who was going to have to break the silence.

Jungkook looked up to him with the most petrified look the Alpha had ever seen. He looked like he was waiting for him to be angry to yell at him and run off. Kookie looked like he wanted to run but his inner Omega was submitting him into the ground to mold himself in with the leaves and dirt of the forest floor in hopes that Jin could no longer see him. This was not the Jungkook that Jin was used to. His pheromones alone smelled of fear and yet a hint of curiosity. Which if Jin didn’t find his scent intoxicating from a far up close with so many different feelings mixed within it, he sure as hell did now.

Wolves could always pick up feelings and strong emotions from one another’s sent even if they were not their mate or pack. The stronger the relationship between the wolves the easier it would be for them to be able to differentiate the emotions and figure out how to help one another. That is why Betas were known for their keen sense of smell. Since Betas were usually the middlemen of packs their primary job is to ease the tension of the group. Which it makes it a lot easier when they can just sniff out the problem and get it fixed as fast as possible.

The fact that Jin’s wolf already considered Kookie’s wolf pack, and now his potential mate, his scent was slamming him in the face like an eighteen wheeler. His scent seemed to engulf him and send his wolf into a frenzy trying to figure out the best way to calm the shaking Omega underneath him. 

Jin carefully shifted his weight so he could place one hand on his cheek slowly to not startle him even more than he already was if that was even possible at this point. Jin also made a note not to put any form of weight onto the other as not to cause any more tension between the two.

This was probably one of the harder aspects to do, even though his wolf wanted only to protect Kookie at this moment, he also wanted to mate and claim him, meaning he wanted to touch and feel every inch of him but he bit the inside of his cheek and breathed out an uneven breath through his nose. Jin needed to keep his wolf in check. This was not about just him, and at the moment, the trembling Omega was more important. The Omega would always be more important now.

When Jin placed his hand on Kookie’s cheek he visibly relaxed and took in a shaky breath no doubt breathing in Jins pine and cotton scent. Jin cursed inwardly hoping that his scent would calm the Kookie, unlike his scent which was causing him to push him farther into the cold dirt and claim what he had been waiting for twenty three years to do. I didn’t help that Kookie was apparently an Omega and not the Beta he believed him to be because his pheromones were causing Jin's fangs to extend even in human form preparing to claim the Omega.

Alphas and Omegas have always seemed to have a complex relationship. Things were easier with Betas. They were known to be the middle man, the mediators. There was a gap of a difference between Alphas and Omegas that Betas filled. Without a Beta though it was up to them to deal with the contrast of wolves.

Omegas were known to be submissive. Not always, but sometimes. It was an Alphas main job to take care of the Omegas in the pack.

The thing was Jeon Jungkook was not an Omega. He was Beta.

Or so he had told the day he presented himself when he turned eighteen. He was sent off to his parents’ house for the shift. Like the others had been during their eighteenth birthday. After their wolf presented itself and their body calmed down they would come back with an identification card stating their placement and a fancy bottle of suppressants which the managers keep track of to make sure they took them on daily biases.

The green eyes that were staring up at him were anything but yellow ones like they should have been if Kookie was a Beta like he had told them almost two years ago. This was not the place for this discussion not with so many cameras and not with the Omega still quivering in slight fear underneath him.

Somewhere above him, someone cleared their throat. Jin looked up and noticed a large man with his cocked to the side as if questioning if everything was okay or if he should back off. When Alphas were around their mates before they have laid claim to them it can be very dangerous for other wolves to come around. Which is why most of the Watchers were rather Betas or claimed Omegas. This one was a Beta.

Jin couldn’t help it he let a silent growl which led to Kookie freezing underneath him. This seemed to bring the situation back to hand for him. He looked back up at the Beta who looked like he had seen this and been growled at a million times today alone, with a slightly alarmed expression.

“It is not my intentions to disturb you and your Omega, but this is a Claiming and if you both are ready and will verbalize everything is willing and you have decided you have found the wolf you came here searching for, once that has been done I will lead you out of the Arena and what happens will be on your own terms.” The Beta stated calmly looking directly at the Alpha as if not to upset him by looking at the Omega still pressed into the ground.

Sighing Jin slowly rolled off Kookie and stood above him offering his hand.

“We need to talk about this, just not here, I’m not going to hurt you Kookie. Everything is in your control love we just need to discuss this.” Even Jin’s eyes widen at the shock at the endearment that had easily rolled off his tongue. He knew his inner wolf was still trying to calm down the Omega but he wasn’t sure putting them both in a state of shock was the best way to do it.

Looking down at the younger wolf it seemed to accept Jins answer, he lifted his hand and grasped Jins tightly so he could lift him off the cold forest floor.

The touch of skin to skin contact had one wolf slightly growling and the other slightly whimpering. Kookie’s body seemed to give out from either his still quivering form or because his Omega wanted/needed to keep contact with Alpha just as much as the latter need he applied most of his weight to Jin’s side and tucking his head into Jins neck and inhaling deeply. (Jin would later learn that his scent had a calming effect on the younger and would let him know that the Alpha was going to take care of him and no harm would ever come to him.) Jungkook seemed to freeze once again having let his new found Omega instinct drive him to do something he would not normally do. Jin wrapped his arm around him and pulled his even tighter to his side and reassured him he was fine and comfortable with the position.

This was not the first time they were ever in this position. Jungkook had always been clingy and was always one for wrapping around another member to steal their body heat. This was, however, the first time neither was on those demon pills and their scents and their wolves and no barriers between them. If you could imagine wrapping around your arms around home this is what it would feel like.

Jin hadn’t realized he had once again been completely distracted by the smallest movement of Kookie until a breeze and brought the waiting Betas scent back to Jin’s nose. Normally in this situation, Jin should only be able to smell Kookie, but he wasn’t wearing his Claim let alone his Mark, so his nose was keen on anyone who would try to steal or take away his mate from him.

The Beta who had to have the patience of a knight looked up at them, “Please state your name and say you are leaving willingly with the other whenever you are ready to progress to the next step. Remember I am not here to rush you, I am simply here to make sure everything was done in the proper and without force.”

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Jin looked down at Kookie. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Staring at him Jin had always found the boy, a man now, beautiful that couldn’t be denied. His wolf was never going to be able to let Jungkook go maybe even if they were able to talk this through. Kookie, as if sensing Jins piercing gaze looked up to meet his green eyes with Jins red ones. He sighed as if once again contemplating before nodding slowly.

“I Kim Seokjin am leaving willingly with my mate.”

“I Jeon Jungkook am leaving willingly with my Alpha.”

The Beta eyed the pair before waving the two forward and telling them to follow him out of the Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes? No? Maybe so?


	5. ma new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining a little more about this particular wolf world :D enjoy some Jinkook feels

Jin hadn’t realized exactly how far he had chased the other wolf, who he now knew to be Kookie, till they started to make the long journey back out of the Arena. Of course, it would take longer to get back to the Holding in human form than it would be if they shifted into their wolves, but it kept their instincts slightly at bay when they were in human form. It was safer for the Watchers this way.

In human form, they were slightly in more control over their inner wolves and they knew that the Watchers were no threat to their potential mates. They had only been walking for five minutes but every step seemed to draw Jin more and more into his own mind which in return made him draw Kookie in closer.

Jin kept is eyes open for any other member of their pack on the trek back. Most wolves blended together in a sea of smells and dark furs, but once a wolf considered another pack it was easier to tell them apart from others. Their Watcher though was clearly doing a very good job of dodging other wolves so not to cause panic to the Alpha because he still had yet to see another wolf even though he could still hear them nearby.

Namjoons wolf, as well as Yoongi's. would be the easiest to spot. They both were a rare breed of human-wolf hybrids. With Namjoons wolf being completely silver and Yoongi's wolf being so pure white it was almost the color of crystallized ice. Others would want to breed with them just in hopes that their children would come out with the same fur.

Children….

Mate. Claim.

Nope, that wasn’t a safe topic to think about. Jin tried to put his focus back on walking without tripping over Jungkook's feet that were almost tangled with his in the tight proximity in which they were walking. He was still trembling a bit, but he was clearly distracted by his own thoughts that he was going on autopilot and just letting Jin lead him out of the Arena.

This would be a good time for Jin to finally take in his surroundings he wanted to witness earlier before he had caught on to the wolf's scent but the only things he wanted to take in was the Omega in his arms.

This was the major debate in Jins head at the moment.

Wolves and how they mated and claimed one another was different in real life compared to how it was done in movies or even raunchy books. It was simple. Or at least it had been until the eldest of the group had caught the scent of the maknae of the group and that was all shot to Hell.

The next step would be the marking. Some couples would go straight for claiming if they were totally set on the other wolf being the wolf they were sure they wanted to spend forever with. This was dangerous though if both wolves were not one hundred percent comfortable with one another. Marking was made to be a middle ground between two wolves “courting” each other and taking a lifelong commitment to one another.

Just a bite to the scent gland was all it took.

By a wolf biting each other’s scent glands, located where the neck and shoulder met up, caused their scents to mix. This was all about the territorial instincts of being part wolf. By marking a wolf it is saying to anyone who smells them that they are off limits and they belong to someone else. It makes their scentless appealing to other wolves, mostly for Alphas.

If a wolf only just bites the scent gland it's temporary mark.

This mark can last up to a day or two depending on how much the wolf sweats or how many other above ranking wolves are around them scenting them out. If the wolves are in constant proximity of one another it can help with the markings lasting longer.

Omega wolves have to be marked more often. Their blood seems to run hotter due to Heats which causes them to burn through their potential mate's scent faster. Plus this is a mutation in Omegas. It causes their potential mates to need to be around them more frequent to make sure their scent is always on them.

It was kind of like simple math, more like science though in actuality, if you wanted the marking to last longer then you had to do more. This is the part they keep out of the younger pups health books until they are older. The gist of it is still the same, just a simple bit to the gland…..only this time you had to do it when your potential mate had reached their climax.

When wolves had sex it causes their bodies to release heavy amounts of pheromones, when a wolf reaches their orgasm it is when the gland is completely open and is in its most vulnerable state. When a wolf bites another in this state their fangs are allowed to dig in deeper and their scent is further embedded into their skin.

When wolves do the marking this way the scent stays longer, up to a week or ever two at most. Usually, when wolves are close enough to get to this step in their relationships their scents are already starting to intertwine with one another out of familiarity. 

Just a bite simple.

The thought of simple marking only put slight butterflies in Jin’s stomach. While thinking about the other put the feeling of a whole cage of them fighting their way out making his feel uneasy.

Claiming…..

You might as well through Jins whole body into a burning building because the thought of claiming Jungkook put a Jins body in a burning heat and the building seemed like a cooler place to be at the moment.

The thought of being claimed or claiming another is what every wolf lives for, or at least what Jin had been waiting for the last twenty-three years of his life for.

It was simple yet way more complex. Once you claimed a wolf you would be permanently mated to that wolf for the rest of your life.

Just a bite over the heart.

That’s all it took to have forever with someone.

It allowed the other wolf's scent to seep into the others heart and into their blood stream. (Think of like a venom.) Once that scent was in their blood there was no getting it out. It also led as a self-defense. If another wolf tried to claim a claimed wolf the taste of their blood alone would poison them and if not treated immediately would lead to death. Trying to claim a claimed wolf was one of the worst crimes you could commit, almost hand in hand with murder, just because they got the criminal to a hospital fast enough to save them, doctors had a right to refuse to help.

When the (for lack of better words) “more dominate wolf” bites the other wolfs chest over their hearts the blood that coats their fangs while get into their blood stream as well marking them.

If this was all it did it would be easy. But with every good thing comes a slight pain.

Or in some cases excruciating pain. By letting the blood into each other’s system it is letting their own blood be genetically altered. The pain levels will vary based on the wolves compatibility. If wolves allow each other time to get used to one another and let their bodies and scents gradually mix together then the pain should only last briefly.

If two wolves, or even rarely more (I’m not judging their lifestyles), force the mating whether it be by them not having a calling to each other’s scents or they rushed into it at first meeting the pain can last up to several hours depending on the circumstances. It will feel like fire is burning its way through their blood stream try to burn way all the singles into plurals to mix the two together forever.

Lastly, there are soul bound wolves.

These are wolves who can’t find any pain in the process. That is because they were born with their mate's blood already mixed with their own so there is no need for a burning fire to meld them together. Soul bound wolves are rare, even rarer than Namjoons and Yoongi's furs.

Jin heard Kookie sigh as if he were debating the same thoughts as well. When Jin finally looked up he noticed the wall of the Arena. He knew once they got past those walls they were on their own. They would only have a short time to figure things out before the rest of the members found out and BigHit would no doubt throw them into some crazy schedule to make up for the lost time they missed while participating in the Claiming.

The slightly smaller Omegas arm came around Jin’s waist and gave him a slight squeeze as if to let the Alpha know he was there and they would figure this out together. This had two effects on Jin, it calmed him, yet it also agitated him that the younger was having to sooth him while it should be his job to take on the added pressure and put on a brave face for his Omega.

His Omega.

Jin was royally screwed.

Jin was sick of sighing. He pulled Kookie closer and placed a chaste kiss to the younger wolf's head as they crossed the barrier into the Holding and out of the Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a story filler or a chapter filler, but I really need to set out the world layouts and how it works before I get to far into my Jinkook relationship because i don't want to pause during important scenes to do a plot drop..... Anyhow I hope you enjoy, All the lovely comments made me stay up till 4 am to finally write this. <3


	6. Life isn't handed to you on a silver spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop made it out of the Arena!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry my chapters are so short. I'm trying to do better I promise. I work a hectic schedule, so if I write a long chapter then it takes me longer to update, while shorter chapters I can update more frequently. Any how enjoy! I have to work tomorrow but hopefully I will update in the next two to three days!

Walking through the Holding was like walking into another planet. There were several other wolves present inside some standing awkwardly next to each other while they tried to figure out their next step, while others looked like they were ready to rip each other’s clothes off and start mating right there.

Before Jin could completely take his eyes away from the other wolves, only glancing at them really to see if they were a threat to his Omega, he noticed a lot of tension coming from a corner not too far away. It seemed like BTS would not be the only group with two of its member’s potentially mating with each other. The closer Jin looked though he realized he needed to correct himself because only one of the members were still in EXO. Jin averted his gaze, he had enough problems as it was but it gave him a slight guilty relief that his band was not about to go through the most awkward transition.

Jin put his focus back on Kookie. The younger had seemed to finally collect himself enough to lift his head out of Jin’s shoulder and look around the Holding. He was no doubt looking for other members of their pack. Jin held a silent victory in his head when they both noticed none of them seem to be in the Holding with them.

Jin loved his band members, his pack, but right now he and Jungkook had a lot to figure out without the others getting into their business. They would know soon enough and would be able to put their own two cents in.

This irritated him. It upset him to think others, not only his pack but management, would have their say in what the mates decided to do. Jin knew this when he signed up for the company, though. He knew he would not be only signing away his rights, but his mates as well. He would have never guessed that his mate had done the exact same thing with the same contract.

His wolf was not happy with the thoughts going through his mind so he quickly put them to the back of his mind as he focused on where the Watcher was taking them.  
He took them to an excluded part of the Holding were there seemed to be a good enough distance between them and the other wolves. He looked around before turning around and acknowledging the Omega and Alpha.

“This is where I leave you. This is your last chance to speak up if you wish to separate. If you say nothing then the members of the Claim no longer have any right over what happens from that moment on and you will be on your own as soon as you step through the exit. So without further redo, does either of you have any apprehensive thoughts about leaving with the later.” The Beta recited the obviously memorized sentences in a slow manner to make sure the pair understood everything properly.

Jin never missing a beat replied quickly and just as formal. “I have found the one I came looking for today. I as an Alpha set aside my status and leave the decision to my potential mate.” This had the Beta, who had been calm throughout the entire process, finally showing some emotions and his eyes got wide.

For an Alpha to let an Omega to have control was not completely unheard of but it wasn’t well known let alone seen in public.

(Quick Jungkook's POV :)  
Jungkook didn’t seem as surprised as the Beta. Jin was always like this, he was a gentle and loving Alpha when he needed to be. He didn’t like to pull his status over the others in the group and would remind them that their opinions held just as much value as his even though they were not born into a high status.

Even though Kookie had seen several times Jin step aside to let Jimin, the “only” Omega in the group, control this was the first time he had done it for him while he knew Jungkook was only an Omega. He knew once they exited Jin deserved answers as to why he was pretending to be a Beta, he wasn’t afraid of what Jin would do to him when he found out the truth but what he would do to the ones who had made this decision for him.

Jin had always seemed like his was in control of his inner wolf and Kookie had always looked up to him for that, but he had also witnessed a few times when Jin had not been in control and those thoughts are what had him biting his lower lip in worry.

Jin only ever seemed to let his Alpha take complete control when it came to the protection of his pack. Several times when management would barge in and demand too much of them. They would apply too harsh of schedules was usually when he would finally let his control slip. He would take one look at the dark bags under the younger wolves beside him and their bodies screaming for rest after running the songs so many times that they were practically passing out while standing up.

You wouldn’t be able to see the shift unless you were looking for it. He shoulders would go back his head would lift and his scent would change. (Even though Jungkook was forced fed more suppressants than anyone else in the group along with other things he was always able to slightly scent out Jin. He never said anything, though, he knew what the repercussions would have been. Jin’s scent would get ten times stronger when he let his Alpha take control and if Kookie wasn’t careful he would let his secret out so he would always hang his head and avert his eyes from everyone else’s.) Jin would approach whoever was in charge. Even though Namjoon was their leader and everyone assumed Yoongi was the most dominant of the group, it was moments like this that proved everyone wrong. With just a few words out of Jins mouth and the hard look in his eyes had management giving in and they would all be able to crawl into the van and have two days off to rest back in their dorm.

Jungkook knew if he left with Jin that they would be able to handle what was about to be thrown at them. Jin’s secret dominant presence would be enough to hold back the other members of their pack and management alone.

He was afraid of how he would react though when he told him the secret of almost two years. Even without this secret this was going to change everything. He felt a hand squeeze his side reassuringly. That’s when that damn scent hit him again.

It was calming. It was everything. It was home. It was his mate, his Alpha.

He looked up to meet Jin’s still red eyes slowly before looking at the Beta before them, “I am willing leaving with this...... with my Alpha. We know and understand the rules.”

(Back to Jin’s POV :)  
The Beta eyed them slowly one last time before bowing and bidding his goodbye and walking back toward the Arena no doubt to proceed with another pair just like he had done with them.

That’s when things started to get awkward between the two. The Beta had been a nice tether but now that he was gone it just left them.

“I don’t – I mean….” Jin took in a much needed deep breath to clear his mind. “I don’t know about you but I would much rather figure this –he motioned between the two- whatever this is by ourselves without some other noisy people. I rented a room not far from here for a few days just in case. It is completely up to you if you would like to join me… I mean up come up there with me to figure um things out! Or we can wait till later in the dorms with the others if you don’t want to be alone with me because I would respect that….or we...” Jin as turning into his very un-Alpha like self and they both knew it his face probably just as red as his eyes still were.

The problem was that the younger was even more un-Alpha like. Sure he acted like a brat but making huge decisions he always left it to the hyungs. What if he made the wrong decision? They had already come this far, though.

“Room….I mean let's go to your room, the rented one, not the one at the dorm. Just to talk! Ugh, why is this so hard all of a sudden?” Kookie finally stepped away from the older wolf to hide his face in his hands. His wolf instantly howled at the separation of the two and the distance of the scent of his mate.

This was one of the submissive sides to Jungkook Jin should have noticed faster. He always seemed to draw into himself when faced with large decisions or during conformations. All this was what reminded Jin of one of the larger elephants in the room that needed to be addressed. Slowly he reached for the Omega, his Alpha inside of his having none of this frightened mate business, and peeled his hands from his face to place in his slightly larger ones.

“We obviously have some very important things to discuss. I will not touch you further than what our wolves need to keep them calm. I will never hurt you or do anything you do not want.” Jin desperately searched the younger’s green for any hint of hesitation before he let go of one his hands and wrapped his fingers firmly around the others to lead him out of the Holding and out on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH who do you think the EXO members are?!


	7. This is not a skit, this is real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh back to the hotel room.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a slow build, i'm just trying to avoid the whole "insta-love" concept, like yes for their wolves that is what it is, but for the human side i want it to be slower and slightly more realistic if that is possible with fake characters?

The walk to the room felt like it took a life time but in actuality it only took longer because they had to pick up Kookie’s bag from where he had left it in case he had met his mate. The older members of Bangtang knew their chances of finding their mates were higher than the younger wolves so they all decided to get rooms in the hotel not too far from where the Claim was being held. The younger members, as far as Jin as concerned, all stashed overnight bags at the reception area of the Claim. 

            This had seemed like a good idea at the time, a fantastic one at most, in dire case of emergency they knew where to find each other if they needed too. Now if Jin could help it he didn’t want to be found.

            He wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with Jungkook, not in the slightest. The boy, now a man had always held a special place in his heart. It only intensified with the fact that now Jin’s wolf also held a space for him. Not really a space but a galaxy. Hell Jungkook pretty much could own his wolf if he wanted to.

At this point he didn’t even care about their other pack members butting in and wanting to know everything about the pair. It was the anxious look on Jungkooks face that held all of Jin’s concerns at the moment. The Omega didn’t whisper a word as they made their way back to the room. Not even when Jin persisted on taking his bag for him. It was still slightly awkward but not as much so back in the Holding. For some reason whatever was on Jungkooks mind seemed to be eating him slowly from the inside out. Jin knew it didn’t have to do with him, well mostly him, but the story he was about to tell him.

            Thinking back now Kookie had always been a little different after he came back from his birthday and from finding out his status. It wasn’t uncommon for wolves to be different because their bodies were still adjusting to the change. They were known to be more agitated and reclusive while they sorted themselves out.

            Jungkook was all that but different at the same time.

            When he had first came back from his birthday he was engulfed in hugs. Everyone had already known his status because they all made sure he texted them as soon as he knew himself. In such a tight nit group they were not known for having secrets from each other for long periods of time. Hearing that he was a Beta had not surprised the group one bit. They had all placed their bets months before. Jungkook could of came back and told them he found out he didn’t have a status and they would all still engulf him with hugs and tell him how proud they were of him.

 The only thing was he flinched at the contact. Normally Betas would welcome the touch, even the other two statuses would not have flinched away.

            Jin remembers vividly of Kookie locking himself in his room more often than not instead of hanging out with the rest of the group in the living room like he used to normally do. Namjoon had shrugged it off simply stating the youngest of the group just needed some time to figure everything out and that Jin didn’t need to swaddle him with his motherly ways too much.

            Jin had ignored Namjoon several times to check on him anyways. It was around the second or third time when he had discovered Jungkook crying softly on his bed. He somehow knew it was Jin before he had even turned around, Jin thought he would think he was Namjoon whom he shared a room with, because he simply called for the eldest and started crying harder in a chocked sob.

            That was the first of many nights for two months that Jin held him till he fell asleep. Some nights it was so bad that he fall asleep next to the younger wolf from exhaustion from his own tears. The two never said anything in the morning. Jin would always wake first and would dislodge himself from the younger to start breakfast for the group. Those were the nights Namjoon didn’t spend in his own bed.

            He knew that Namjoon knew what was going on. It wasn’t like they were hiding it well. If Namjoon knew that meant Yoongi knew. Yoongi would have found out sooner or later when he realized Jin never came to bed and Namjoon had taken to sleeping there instead. Still neither of the other Alphas said anything.

            There would be the rare occurrence of Namjoon touching the dark circles under his eyes and asking if there was anything he could do to help, or to remind Jin he didn’t have to do this almost every night and as the pack Alpha he should take a shift or two. Jin never took his request to heart though. He knew Jungkook would never fold in on himself in front of Namjoon the way he did for Jin. He had grown comfortable with him, even though he still would never bring up why he cried all night in such powerful sobs on Jin’s chest. Jungkook never said anything, so Jin quit asking. Instead he would lay on his back while the younger poured his heart and soul in tears on his chest clinging to him as if he was his only lifeline in a sea full of sharks.

            Two months after it began it ended.

            On a rare morning on one of their days off Jin woke to find Kookie already out of bed. Jin instantly shoved off the blankets and took off down the hall looking for him. What he found shocked him. Standing in the kitchen was Jungkook wide awake making breakfast for everyone humming softly to himself.

            He hadn’t look this peaceful in months. Not even in his sleep. Now here he stood busying himself in the kitchen moving around keeping an eye on all the dishes he was making just like Jin had taught him. He was humming. He was freaking humming. The sound alone made Jin want to wrap his arms around the young wolf and swaddle him to keep him in this happy state.

He must have made a noise because once again Jungkook somehow knew it was Jin before he even turned around because he spoke before the eldest had a chance to state his presence, “I’m okay now Hyung, thank you.”

            Jin had stood in shock for a while till Jungkook had asked him to start the eggs. Jin simply took in a large amount of air and did what was asked of him.

            The two of them never brought it up again. There was no more late night crying fest. Out of habit at least once a week for months afterwards Jin would put his ear to his bedroom door to see if he could hear any sounds of the young wolf crying. There never was any so they went on about their lives like it never happened for almost two years.

            But here they were. If Jin had been honest with himself he would have noticed the way him and Jungkook had been closer to each other than the other members, other than Yoongi and Jimin of course. At the time he just thought it was his “motherly” instincts at best. Well that idea had been shot to hell, and if it wasn’t already having Jungkook in the small living room area of the room with no one else around and no cameras, the thoughts he was having no were anything but “motherly.”

            Story first and then we will play it by ear, he kept reminding his wolf.

            The story that had happened years ago he was finally going to get some answers to. The tall Omega started shaking again. Instantly his usually hidden Alpha side came back out. He placed Kookie’s bag on the large sofa and slowly wrapped his arms tightly around the small wolf and guided his face to the crook of his neck absently running his fingers through his dark brown hair. The shaking seemed to slow slightly but Jin was still worried he was about to have a full on panic attack before he even started his story.

            “See were getting better at this, this feels slightly less awkward then what were thirty minutes ago back at the Holding.” Jin was just trying to ease a little bit more tension out of the Omega but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Jungkookie I want to help you. You are killing my wolf right now.” Jin leaned in slightly to place his forehead against the other wolfs before trying again. “All he wants to do is protect you and you are making it difficult to do when you won’t tell me what is going on in that head of yours.” Jin waited. He had made his move and motives clear it has the other wolves turn.

Several minutes passed before Kookie finally spoke no more than a whisper, “Don’t be mad.” As if sensing Jin about to state he could never be mad at him he spoke more quickly and louder to cut him off. “Not at me Hyung, it wasn’t their fault, well it was, but they thought it was for the best at the moment because all the other companies were doing it. But when so many wolves started leaving the bigger companies like S.M Entertainment they promised me they wouldn’t do it. It was too late though to change my status, but they said they wouldn’t go through with the procedure. They promised Hyung. Please. I just….. they won’t do it…..they know better now……I………Please….”He seemed on the verge of tears.

Procedure? Companies?

Jin’s wolf was going stir crazy and he placed his head in Kookie’s neck hoping his mate scent would calm him.

“Kookie you have to explain more or my wolf is going to run out of here and demand answers from the higher ups and it will not be a pretty sight if I do not get them or if my Alpha thinks they are lying to me.” This caused the Omega to freeze once again, Jin placed his lips against the soft part of his neck next to his Adams apple in a silent apology his wolf was not willing to give.

Hoping to calm down the Omega only caused the opposite. Jungkook threw his head back to expose more of his neck and gave a very deep breathy moan. If Jungkook’s wolf was wanting to distract the Alpha and restrain him from doing anything stupid then this was the way to do it. The Alpha was clearly distracted and put all the thoughts he had ten seconds ago and threw them out the window his Alpha was set on causing a different emotion in his mate other than worry and fear.

Jin tightened his grip around his waist pulling their hips more firmly against each other while he kissed up the other wolfs neck. Mentally Jin knew he should let go but the pheromones and soft moans the younger was omitting was throwing a lot of Jin’s morals out the window. It wasn’t until a falling sensation happened and Jin realized they were both on the couch with Jin pinning down Jungkook in a similar way he had in the Arena that Jins mind started to clear. When the later slightly moved and arched his back when Jin hit a sensitive spot underneath his jaw Jin completely snapped out of it.

            He stiffly sat up while pulling his hands out form under the youngers shirt he didn’t even realized he had place there while continuously apologizing and burying his face in his hands.

            “Hey, I thought we were over all this awkward stuff remember?” Jin finally let the small black wolf pry his hands from his eyes and move his chin to look at him.

            “Jungkook you have to tell me what you mean. I let it go two years ago, but now that we are like this there can’t be any secrets between us. My wolf will not let me or you for that matter rest until you tell us.” Jin gave the boy a pleading look.

“If you just tell us what is happening then I promise to keep my wolf in check and I will not say or do anything to the company as long as they do not lay a hand on you or ever try to do whatever is causing you tremble again.” Jin’s Alpha was not happy with the thought of not being able to go to the company and settle whatever this was, but other things were more important.

What was more important was that his Omega finally sighed and began his story.

 

(Jungkooks POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% set on the other character pairings of the members so if you have any request let me know, they can be in or out of bangtang, but i would like to keep it in the kpop world, so not like Jin and Martha Stewart...even though... nope....they will not be baking cakes together in this story....
> 
> Sorry if this feels kinda angsty...I PROMISE NO CHARACTER DEATHS, NOT IN THE PAST OR PRESENT, NOT EVEN MINOR CHARACTERS.


	8. Falling like Autumn leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We FINALLY learn what happened to Kookie!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I downloaded several grammar check apps and things of sorts to check my story before I uploaded this, I am trying to do better <3 Still my first story and I do not have a beta so just hang in there with me? Any who enjoy... I almost wrote 3000 words this time

(Jungkooks POV)

“Only you, the company, and my parents know that I am actually an Omega. I was never a Beta to begin with. The company loaded me with enough pills and slight injections once a month during our monthly check ups just to make sure I never released any pheromones or went into heat.” Jungkook knew he was talking in fast sentences but he only prayed that Jin kept up because now that he started finally telling him what he wanted to tell him years ago it was spilling from his mouth like word vomit.

Jin seemed to understand this though because he kept his mouth shut. It was currently in a very harsh line that Kookie oddly wanted to smooth out but he pushed is animal instincts to the side and continued. 

“My family didn’t mind they always had their suspicions because of how I was always reclusive as a child. Before I had a chance to even message anyone outside of my family about my status the company had stepped in. They were waiting outside of our house until I presented, I guess they assumed the same things as my parents.  
They didn’t say anything at first. The quietly ushered my parents out of the house buying them dinner or something telling them not to breath a word to anyone about my status.” This is where Jungkooks story got complicated. This is the main part he had sworn to keep secret. 

Jin must have noticed his abrupt silence and hunched over form. It was one of the traits of an Omega Jungkook had never been able to hide when he pretended to be a Beta. Whenever situations became too difficult or he felt someone’s anger, even if it wasn’t directed to himself, he would try to make his tall form as small as possible to become unnoticeable. Jin had always noticed, though. He would always be the one running a soothing hand down his spine until he straightened himself out. At first, he was worried that Jin had somehow figured it out and he was trying to help him keep up his act, but after a while he realized that was just the kind of wolf Jin as- a gentle one who looked out for his pack mates and noticed things not everyone else did. 

Now that hand that was gently caressing down his spine not only relaxed him but also set electric shocks running through his back. He knew it wasn’t Jins intent to make him feel like this, he was only trying to get him to resume his story, but the only thing it did was make his mind flash to what had happened moments ago when Jin’s hands had been caressing his sides instead and his large and slightly cold hands had been under his shirt. The thought alone had him take a shaky breath that didn’t go unnoticed from the other wolf who once again pulled away as quickly as he possibly could once he realized what he was doing.

“Sorry Jungkookie we’ll talk about THAT later….ummm I guess but we have to power through this first.” He moved his hand to Jungkooks thigh to pry one of where he had moved his hands to control himself and pulled one lightly into both of his settings them in his own lap. “Is this okay? Not too distracting?”

He shook his head before resuming his story, “Ummm so they set me down in the living room once they had finally convinced my parents to leave and put a large set of documents in front of me with a pen. Apparently male Omega idols were not the best for sales. One was more than enough for our group since we were trying to set a certain image.”

He paused but Jin gave him a reassuring squeeze and he began again, “They told me S.M Entertainment and a lot of other larger companies had come up with a way to hide the fact that more than the intended number of Omegas were in the band. Just a simple operations.” There was a long pause and he could feel Jin become the trembling mess he was when he had started his explanation. “They wanted to cut out my scent glands.”

Jin was never was one to curse. He always got onto the members when they had a slip-up. No, however, you would think Yoongi was Jungkook's intended mate from the way Jin was speaking in deep breaths trying to control the Alpha in him but failing.

“Cut out your fucking scent glands are they out of their damn minds! If you cut that out there is no going back, you would have been a lone wolf, you would never have a scent again, a status………..A mate. That means I would never have a mate, you…. The fuck. I promised but I can’t.” His breaths were coming in deeply and it was easy to tell his wolf wanted him to shift, to let his wolf take over the situation he could no longer handle himself. His wolf wanted out, Jungkook didn’t know if Jin had the strength to keep the animal inside of him caged up. 

(Jins POV)

He looked at Kookie once before a damn broke between the both of them and Jin was pulling a crying trembling Jungkook into his lap and running his fingers through his hair. Hours might have passed in this same position until they both calmed down. Jin seemed to come back to his senses taking a large inhale of the Omega’s scent.

Scent. Omega. Jungkook.

He still had his glands.

There was no scar. Jin would have been able to notice from the way his face was pressed up against the skin where they lied just underneath. 

The Alpha in him growled at the thought of it no longer being there. No matter how they got here Jungkook was his mate. Jin knew his wolf would never want another. If the company had gone through with the procedure then not only would Kookie be forever mateless but he would have been as well. 

It was easier just to kill a wolf then to remove their scent glands. It was the organ in their bodies that made them wolves. He remembers watching a documentary once on a man whose gland malfunctioned and they had to remove it to keep him alive. Long story short the man had gone crazy from extreme depression and killed himself.

The thought of Jungkook, his pack mate, his Omega, going through that alone was enough to almost snap again and just let his wolf take over. The smell of cinnamon began to burn his nose, he knew the Omega was trying to distract him even if the wolf was subconscious about doing so it was working though because Jin’s shoulder became less stiff once again.

His glands were still there, but just because somehow Jungkook had dodged this procedure didn’t mean others didn’t. This reminded him that he needed to hear the rest of the story before he started to make a hit list of every higher up he could find from not only his company but any other companies that decided to do this to an Omega.

“I’m not okay now, but I’m calm enough for you to finish. My wolf… I need to hear the rest of the story.” He kept the tall Omega in his lap, though. It would be easier to remind his wolf that Jungkook was not physically hurt and was safe if he kept his scent close to him.

(Jungkooks POV)

“Tao said….Tao said he would help protect me.” He saw Jins eyebrows shoot up before he got his Alpha look back on his face as if he was offended that someone else had helped him instead of his mate. He tried again but beginning from a different part to not startle the Alpha more than it already was. 

“They gave me time to think it over. A week. Even though they told me not to tell anyone I reached out. I tried to figure out if I could remember any idol with a scar or anything that would implicate they had the procedure. I faintly remember about a year before I presented during an award show Wu Fan Hyung approaching me very quietly saying that if I ever needed anything to contact him or Tao. He seemed like he was afraid of others overhearing our conversation because his eyes kept darting everywhere, the next day he left EXO. It wasn’t much to go on but I contacted Tao after digging from his number.” He took a breath reminding himself to slow down. Jin wasn’t going anywhere, the tight grip around his middle and the soothing hand that was subconsciously rubbing his side to ease the tension out of him was a good sign to continue that he was in control of his instincts and he wasn’t as angry as before.

“Tao was frantic when I called him. He quickly hung up when I told him what was going on without answering any of my questions. He called back shortly though after apologizing saying he needed to leave his dorms so he wouldn’t be overheard. He went on this long rant about how Wu Fan had already gotten out of the company when he overheard what they were about to do to him or Luhan. He was an Alpha, their Pack Alpha, his job was to protect them and I couldn’t understand why he would leave them if he wanted to protect them. Tao told me he left so he could set up a safe place for them and an opening for them to leave the company. He was trying so hard to convince me to leave BigHit as well, that I could go to China with them and they would teach my mandarin and they would protect me…” He cut off with a choked sob. Calm. He needed to stay calm. 

“Family. You guys were my family, are my family, though, no matter how fucked up we were, and still are I couldn’t leave. If I were to leave our group wouldn’t have been able to survive there would be no Bangtan. I told them to set up the operation.” Jin froze he knew he probably should have skipped over the part of him agreeing to the procedure but mates could not lie to each other, and even though they had not even marked each other yet Jungkook didn’t want to start all this off on yet another major lie.

He sighed a continued. “The operation took months to prepare for. There were tests to be done, lies to be set up. By then I was already on enough pills I couldn’t keep my emotions straight. For the first two months, my body rejected all the medicine they gave me to prepare for the surgery. It felt like by body was being ripped apart and my organs were trying to separate from each other. I thought I was going to die before they even had a chance to put a knife on my skin. That was till you started to come to me at night.” Jungkook smiled at the memories, this is where he had silently kind of fell for the giant non-Alpha like wolf holding him. He was sure other members could hear him cry and could see his distress, but it was always Jin who came to him without hesitation and would wrap him in his arms similar to how they were now. 

“You don’t know how much you helped me. At the time, you probably thought I was going out of my mind, which I was, I knew you desperately wanted to know I just couldn’t give you answers. After two months it was over I kept in contact with Tao, even after he left his company along with Luhan and moved back home. He told me he was already signing onto another label and they would sign me in a heartbeat if I went there with them. Still something in me wouldn’t let me. Then one morning one of the managers woke me up early in the morning.” He surprised Jin with a full body laugh, “you should have seen his face when he saw us curled up together in bed, sweet Jesus can you picture their faces when we tell them we're mates!” He couldn’t stop the laughter now. 

He could feel Jin’s lips form a smile against his neck. He let him laugh for a while seeming content to let him have a happy moment over the crying mess he was when they first entered the room. He felt teeth graze his ear before Jin breathed in his ear to continue.

Honestly, Jin was going to have to stop that in the future if he ever wanted him to do anything but freeze and will his body to do whatever Jin wanted with it. Not that he was really complaining. He just wasn’t used to actually not forcing himself to pretend to be something he wasn’t. He could finally show his real instincts. Just not now though he was almost done with his story and the rest of the story ends on a happier note.

His body gave one last shudder before he finished his tale, “after he had shaken off the initial shock he pulled me up by my wrist and pulled me down the hall and into the kitchen where once again there were higher ups and a stack of papers in front of me. Obviously, they got it through their minds that idols were leaving companies left and right rather than to have the procedure done. 

They informed me that by now my body was used to being doped up to the point where it could handle a number of pills and injections they were giving me to make others believe I was a Beta. They even had me go back to where I was hiding the pills they gave me to prepare me for the surgery and give them back to them. I practically threw them at them to have the chance to get rid of them. They apologized you know that? Like they were sorry. I don’t think they actually were, not all of them at least. I nodded along though just happy that I wasn’t going to have to have my glands removed it was enough for me to bite my tongue. They said as long as I kept it “our little secret” and went on pretending to be a Beta nothing was going to change and they would leave me be. I signed some more papers and started cooking… you know the rest after that.” 

There he did it. Two fucking years. Two years and finally he was able to let all of this off his chest. He didn’t know how to react. Should he cry? Should he laugh? Maybe a party of celebration for his Omega status? 

Jin was still quiet, though. His body seemed to be absorbing all the new information. No doubt he was having an inner battle with his Alpha to remain seated and not to find one of their managers just to release some of the anger he had built up. 

They were both new to this. It wasn’t a secret. Hell practically everyone was new to the whole “mate business stuff.” Even in stuffy romance books (that he did not steal from Jimin every once and a while) there was a phase of over protectiveness and jealousy. No doubt Jin’s wolf was going through all of this. From him not coming to him for help, to wanting to protect him even though the storm had already settled and there was no longer danger. 

Skinship was nothing new between the two. It was 1) because they were idols and it was part of the job and 2) because between pack mates it would be used as a way to calm one another if needed. 

They weren’t just pack mates anymore, though. Jungkook had almost kept forgetting this because of everything they had to discuss before they even got to breach that conversation. Once he calmed down the Alpha they would be able to get to that part. Honestly it both scared and excited the Omega. 

So when he put his forehead against the Alphas in a way that the Omega in him told him to so in hopes of calming down his mate, he wasn’t prepared for Jin’s reaction. He sure as Hell wasn’t ready for when Jin closed the small distance and place his lips on his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT MANY TO OFFEND KOREAN COMPANIES! I just wanted to get that out there, I mean secretly I could see this potentially happening but not really. 
> 
> This is the idea I had at first to start writing this, if the companies would be controlling enough to try to remove their wolf status just to have a certain image for the group. 
> 
> BTW if you are not a large fan of EXO I apologize (not really though) for their large part of this chapter, like I said I am kinda thinking of doing some spin offs so I am kind of setting myself up for them. Plus I love the idea of Kris helping out Tao and Luhan.
> 
> Explanation if you were confused: There were too many omegas in EXO M so they were gonna make Tao or Luhan get the surgery...... 
> 
> So yeah :D Hope ya'll liked it.


	9. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship build up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time on this chapter trying to get it to come out the way I planned it too, I hope you enjoy. <3

(Jins POV) 

His wolf was restless and the Alpha inside of him was becoming angrier at Jin every second that went by that Jin was not standing up and trying to get some form of redemption for his mate from the people who had made his life Hell for those two months, and even beyond then. Jin and his wolf knew Kookie was safe, that the Omega was not going to be harmed. His scent alone was still engulfing him trying to calm down. 

A small random thought came to the back of Jins mind, he needed to figure out a way to thank the former Exo members who had helped his Omega. He knew one of them were still in the building but from the looks of it when they left the holding he was probably having a similar conversation to the one he just had with Jungkook with his own mate.   
Jin sent him a silent prayer.

Revenge. Protect. 

Jungkook was quiet trying to let it all sink in for the Alpha, but things were sinking in the wrong direction. Why in the hell did he promise not to do anything? His Alpha was growling at him internally for him negligence. When mates made promises to each other they were set in stone. So not only could two mates never kill each other, they could never lie to each other as well. 

When Jungkook moved to place their foreheads against each other in a very shy gestor it stirred the elder out of his inner monologue with his wolf to put his focus back on the Omega.

His Omega.

Betas might be like the middle man and can calm down a hectic pack fast, but it came nowhere near comparing to how an Omega can calm down an Alpha. It was the main reason why there were so many romance books and movies based off the relationship. An Omegas pheromones were stronger than a Betas. Alphas were known to be strong, but if hit with enough of their Omegas pheromones telling them they needed them or they needed to calm down, it could bring an Alpha to his knees. 

Mate.

Jin had already to come to terms with himself with Jungkook being his mate to a certain point. It was more of his wolf then himself. The fact that he hadn’t even put a basic mark on the Omega and he was already not able to break promises with the later proved he was royally screwed. Jin wasn’t sure what this meant, to already have such a commitment to the wolf before even fully claiming him as his own, but he wanted to least give the pairing a try and see if they would be able to make it.

He just needed to talk it out with Jungkook. The ball was in his court. It wasn’t like the “insta love” you saw in cheesy teen movies but a low burning passion in his chest. Whatever Jungkook wanted he wanted. As long as Jungkook was happy he would go with it. If the young wolf didn’t want him he would back off, but for Jin, he already knew his wolf would never choose another.

This would be difficult though, if Jungkook did not feel the same. The fact that they were in the same group and constantly around each other would not make it easy, but they were still pack. They would figure it out. 

His wolf whimpered internally at the thought. The Alpha in him seemed to be going on an emotional roller coaster for the day.

When Kookie sighed against his face his already agitated wolf lost it.

If he couldn’t protect his mate the way he wanted to because of Jin’s stupid ass promise he was sure as hell going to get one thing he wanted.

Before Jin could even fully register what his wolf was doing he was leaning in and closing the distance and placing his much fuller lips against the Omega’s thinner ones.

Whenever Jin had always pictured kissing his mate for the first time he never imagined they would freeze and go more ridged then the ice castle in Frozen.

It was probably because of the shock of the kiss that had happened out of nowhere, or so Jin had thought, but when he peeked his eyes open just slightly he was that Jungkooks eyes were closed as well but his face was scrunched up and his hands were hovering over Jin’s shoulders as if he wasn’t sure of what to do.

That’s when the situation hit him in the face in full force.

Omegas were sensual creatures. It was a stereotypical, but true. They were the ones that loved “Skinship” and they loved the attention of not only their mates but their pack mates. Omegas were always seen in groups or at least pairs. They were social by nature and they did not like to be ignored or alone for very long periods of time. Being in situations like this the Omega in them should have usually take over and guide them through the things they were unaware of and unsure of.

The thing was Jungkook had only technically been an Omega for a few hours. 

He had been shoving his inner Omega instincts to the corner for so long and trying to dominate them with Beta instincts that it was no surprise that the Omega in him was still unsure if they could present themselves in fear of getting them discovered or hurt. 

Jin felt a pang in his stomach for rushing his mate. It wasn’t pity for the young wolf, it was just slight regret and anger for himself. 

This was their first kiss though and Jin didn’t want it to be remembered has him hastily pulling away apologizing profusely and upsetting the Omega out of him happier mood. So he did what they both need him to do. He was at least going to make it a first kissing experience something they would both look back on and have a happy memory from rather than the alternative.

Jin slowly placed Jungkook’s hands on his shoulders before he lifted one of his larger hands to the smaller wolfs cheek and rubbed soothing circles trying to ease out some of his tension. 

He pulled back just enough to speak a few octaves lower than normal against the others lips, “Breath baby I got you. Relax. Follow my lead.” He placed his free arm snuggly around the others waist to drag him closer till they were pressed against one other.

He and his inner wolf were going to have a long talk about the pet names later, but for now they kept rolling off his tongue before he could catch them. The young wolf still seemed too distracted to put much thought behind it.

The other wolf moved his head in acknowledgement as much as Jin would allow his head to move, before Jin is leaning in again, slower this time, he reminds his wolf he couldn’t rush Kookie.

He started off with just a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to make sure that he wouldn’t freeze again. 

That had been his intentions though, but when he placed his lips against the others, this time, it was a complete one-eighty form the other awkward kiss they had just shared.

This time, Jungkook was fully participating. 

(Jungkooks POV)

When he placed his lips on his the second time, he had unknowingly put out a few of his Alpha pheromones, the scent was so strong Kookie could taste it on his tongue. It was calming yet laced with sexual tension all at the same time. It was addicting, it caused Kookie to part his lips as if he wanted to get more of it into his system. 

He had never kissed anyone like this. Sure he had kisses on the cheek and so from family members and he had even given a chaste kiss to a Beta once before his training day, but it was nothing compared to the way Jin was kissing him now.

When Jin had first kissed him he had frozen. Not out of fear. He had no reason to fear Jin. He froze because he was unsure of what to do. Jin had told him to follow him though so that’s what Jungkook had planned to do. 

The kiss was full of not only desire but need. 

Their wolves needed this.

Every time their lips would separate one of them would lean back in a close the distance again. He hardly didn’t realize that he had shifted positions. He was currently straddling the older wolf's lap and had one of his hands in Jin’s auburn hair. He only noticed when they pulled apart when both of them were in desperate need of air, and had felt Jin squeeze his hip as if it was an anchor holding him in place. The movement had caused Kookie to look down and notice the position they were in. His face began to heat up and he knew he was blushing as he eased his grip out of Jin’s hair to place it back on his shoulder. 

They were both panting from the kiss. This was an image Jungkook wanted to always keep locked away in his mind. Jin underneath him breathing deeply with one hand digging into his hip while the other one was still on his face. His is eyes were burning bright red. 

Jungkook didn’t want it to be over yet and face the inevitability of another long conversation they needed to get through before they even began to do what his newly freed Omega wanted to do. 

The conversation was close though because Jin was already rubbing small circles into his back as if to calm him down so they could start talking again.

Jungkook wanted a few more moments of ignorant bliss before they started talking about their situation and how they would handle being in BTS while being mates, and how they would handle their very loud pack mates knowing about their situation sooner than later. 

Just a few more minutes was all he wanted. 

He had been letting Jin lead most of the kissing not only because he was more dominant but because he knew what he was doing. This time, though if he was going to take this Alpha by surprise he had to make sure he had the slight upper hand over the situation.

Jungkook had read about it in books and it always seemed to work. 

As he placed a chaste kiss against the older wolf's lips he felt him sigh, as if he knew what Kookie was up to. Jin had known him for a while now and he knew he liked to try to avoid things he would rather not talk about with distractions. Jin seemed content on letting Kookie do as he pleased for a few seconds as if he himself wanted another moment of peace. 

Kookie knew he had him fully distracted though when instead of placing his lips on the others fuller ones, like the older one was expecting, the second time he traced his bottom lip with his tongue before pulling it between his teeth and tugging gently before releasing it.

The sound that Jin produced made him all but bare his neck and demand to be claimed right there. 

(Jins POV)

Jin had growled before. 

He had moaned before.

But the sound that came out of the back of his throat when he felt Jungkook bite his lip was pure animal and no percent man.

The human in him seemed to have waved his white flag to the wolf inside of him because before he knew what he was doing he had Kookie pinned down on the couch again with his lips on his neck but this time he slowly rutted his hips roughly against the younger man's jeans causing the Omega to let out a very similar sound. 

He had to be a saint in a past life. To have been able to hear that sound and pull back as if he had just been soaked with a bucket of ice water.

He looked straight into the blazing wide green eyes staring up at him questioning why he stopped, he started arching as if to cause the friction again, “Jungkook stop.”

The smaller wolf whimpered underneath him, “Just mark me, claim me, please I can’t control my wolf I need something Jin Hyung. I need you to calm him down, us down. Makes us yours. Please Seokjin.” It came out a breathy mess but Jin still caught every word. 

Then he bared his neck.

He bared his fucking neck.

Jin was about to get whiplash from the switch that controlled him animal instincts being turned on and off all damn day.

So he did the one thing he could do.

He bit him. 

Jin looked at the wolf beneath him. Beautiful didn’t even begin to put into words the way the wolf looked submitting to him. Jin’s wolf all but purred at the image. He placed his hand on the Omegas wolf neck to hold him still so his fangs would not do added damage if he thrashed around and licked the skin right above the wolfs scent glands, where his mark would go. 

Jin had thought about Jungkook's scent a lot, but the taste of his skin was like heaven. Jin would give up eating if he could just keep his mouth attached to his Omega somehow. 

Jin placed a kiss to his lower throat and then bit down hard. He could taste the crimson in his mouth that should have tasted like iron, but instead it tasted how Jungkook smelled, cinnamon and sugar. This time, his wolf did purr, it was like a deep rumbling in his chest.

Jungkook's fingernails were digging harshly into his shoulders marking him in his own way. When Jin was satisfied with his work he pulled back and licked at the wound until it sealed leaving just a faint outline of teeth, but more importantly Jins scent. This was the scent other wolves would smell and know that the Omega was taken. That they belonged to each other. Jin could feel the others blood making its way through his system marking him as well.

Jungkook looked up at him, his green eyes finally starting to turn back his brown. It was clear the full situation was just now hitting him because he started to look away almost as if he was afraid that Jin was angry at him. “I’m sorry.” It was barely a whisper but Jin heard him clearly. 

Humming slowly Jin ran this thumb across the teeth marks. No matter how he tried to be angry with himself or even Kookie for rushing yet another situation they both should have waited on, but when he saw the teeth marks and smelled his scent faintly on the other wolf he couldn’t put forth much of an argument. “Did I hurt you?”

When the other wolf shook his head against his hand still on his neck he kept going. “Do you want this? Obviously from what just happened our wolves want each other. I honestly I want to try this. I wanted to before I even smelled my scent on you. I’m telling you as Jin now completely man and not as an Alpha that I want to court you, to date you until you, the both of us, are ready to complete the claiming. We have to slow down though. You caught me off guard to be honest, you have only been an Omega for a few hours Kookie, I can feel how stir crazy your wolf is.” Jin placed his hand against the Omegas still heaving chest as if proving his point.

“Well start off slow, getting him out of his cage and used to being let out and we'll deal with us along the way, but I need you to say it out loud if you want me. My mark will wear off in a few days, you still have time to back out if you do not want this. I need to hear what you want, not what you think the other pack members would want or what your Omega wants.” He pulled back and sat on the opposite end of the couch to give the younger wolf space to think. After a few seconds though he sat up alongside Jin and spoke.

“Yes I want to try this….I’ll let you court me? I know it will be difficult with my wolf, but I trust you Jin Hyung.” It came out as a low confession but Jin’s wolf was doing back flips in his chest.

“Jin.” That got the younger wolf's attention because his head snapped up so fast he almost fell backward, “What?” 

Jin smirked, “When were alone, or at least, for now, I want you to call me Jin, I want our relationship to be equal and for us to be comfortable around each other.” When he got another muted shaky nod he figured it would take a while for his mate to drop the suffix he had grown used to using. 

Jin kissed his head, “Go shower. I’ll cook something and while we eat we can decide on how we are going to handle this with the other pack members.” 

Jin laughed at the groan the other wolf let out before finally giving a full verbal response, “Can’t we pretend they don’t exist for a month and hide away in Fiji or something.” 

He gave a deep chuckle as a response “No love, and then tomorrow we can talk about how we will handle the fans and the…..company. Go shower then we will talk more. My wolf and I need some slight separation from yours or we are going to end up pushing you back onto that couch.” Well, honesty was the best policy right? 

This time, Jin gave a full out laugh when Kookie’s eyes got wide and he scrambled off the couch and toward where the bathroom was located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a lot of response comment wise on the last chapter so I hopped ya'll actually like where I am going with this story, Other band members will be in the next chapter. :D   
> BTW I don't plan on making this story to hella long.


	10. No more dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes more of the BTS Members <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to please don't go by Joel Adams on repeat when I wrote this chapter.....I'll explain why at my end note....

(Jins POV)

Burnt sugar and cinnamon with just a hint of himself.

It was the smell Jin couldn’t get out of his nose when he walked around the small kitchen pulling out the ingredients he had bought earlier to use for meals. He seemed to be on Auto-pilot as he cooked.

Anyone would be able to smell the arousal on Kookie. It made him, even more, grateful to be in the privacy of the hotel with just the two of them. He knew he had his own lingering smell of arousal on himself but he tried to push it down so he could get rid of the thoughts of jumping the younger wolf in the shower. 

The shower. His wolf gave a slight whimper. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to know what he was doing in said shower. Jin had made a promise to himself, though. He wasn’t going to push Jungkook into anything more physical in their relationship just yet. His mate was still young. He needed to keep his hips to himself. 

The Omega was good at breaking down his walls, though. The brief contact he had made with him on the couch was going to be enough for him to take frequent showers until he could finish what he had started. 

As the smell got stronger it was easy to tell that he was close to finishing. 

He had been too distracted by his mates growing scent, Jin had forgotten about the hot skillet he was using to cook the stir-fry until he had placed his hand on it after he had tried to find something to keep him rooted to the kitchen, “Shit.”

Even while they were on suppressants they were able to heal fast. It was part of the reason pure humans had started mixing their genes with wolves. There had been a great war and to survive the harsh chemicals that had been left, and to win battles they needed to be stronger, heal faster. By the time he had his hand under the cool water of the kitchen sink his hand was already completely healed. 

The scent in the air was already decreasing by the time Jin started to pull the food off the stove. 

Whenever Jin turned back around he almost had to shove his hand back on the burner to keep himself rooted because when he turned around there stood his mate in nothing but his clothes.

(Jungkook POV)

The shower that Jin had suggested had actually been a good idea in the long run. He knew Jin could smell him. Deep down his Omega had released a larger amount more than necessary of his pheromones to convince his Alpha to join him. 

This is what Jin had meant earlier when he said he needed to get used to his wolf first before he allowed in another. He had no idea how to control his inner Omega. He had always only had a severely doped up wanna be Beta to deal with. Now that his true inner wolf was finally released without any chains to hold him back he was running a little bit on a rampage.

His Omega had nothing to do with the thoughts that had run through his mind as the hot water had poured down over his hunched over back in the shower. All seven of them had been in such a tight quarters for such a long time they all knew what they did in the shower when they spent more than the necessary time. 

This also wasn’t the first time Jungkook had pictured Jin. This was, however, the first time he knew Jin could smell him and would know his face was the final thing Jungkook thought of when he finally reached his peak while pressing down on the bite marks on his neck.   
When he stepped out of the shower that’s when he realized his real dilemma. He had left his bag on the couch. 

Cursing at himself he knew it was inevitable to see Jin in this state. Either way, he was going to have to ask his to either bring him his bag or go into the living room and seeing him. 

After wrapping a towel around his hips and stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he got another idea. Jin being the “Umma” that he was always unpacked when he first got to the hotel room whenever they were on tour, Kookie just prayed he had decided to do the same today. After opening the closet, he did a silent victory dance before pulling out Jin’s BTS sweater that had his name on the back and then going to the drawers and pulling out a pair of black sleep pants.

Once he stepped back into the kitchen he only had ten seconds to register the smell of the food until his back was pressed against the archway that led into the living room. 

(Jins POV)

Jin smirked at him while he pressed himself closer while his hands slid up Jungkook’s shirt, his shirt. He kissed underneath his ear once before leaning in and whispering in his ear. “I guess they didn’t just call me handsome for broadcast right?” He pulled back laughing at Kookie’s horrified expression and went back to where he had been cooking and brought the plates to the table. 

He could hear Kookie whine in irritation. “That wasn’t nice Hyung.” Jin sent him a questioning look, “Jin….That wasn’t very nice….Jin.” He smirked again it would take a while but at least, he was trying.

“Come sit down and eat while we talk,” He waited till the Omega sat down before he continued his sentence, “about how we're going to have to figure out how I’m not going to try to jump you every time you take a shower and you start to make the whole dorm smell like burnt sugar and cinnamon. Oh, don’t make that face Jungkookie you knew I could smell you.” He leaned over to brush his fingers against the teeth marks before taking a bite of his food.

The sound of a snort made him look back to the face attached to the neck he couldn’t keep staring at. “Of course, I would smell like cooking ingredients to you.”  
Jin puzzled with this for a second, “I’ve been told I smell like pine and fresh cotton. Does that mean anything to you?”

The blush that came to his face already let Jin know his theory was correct, “My grandmother’s house was deep in the woods near the town where I grew up. She would always hang up her clothes outside to dry. I only ever spent every other summer and some holidays there, but it always felt more like home to me than the house I grew up in with my parents. That’s what you smell like. You smell like home.” 

Jin could feel his heart stop for a second before he was leaning in again before he caught himself. “Kook you got to quit doing that. Yoongi is not going to like it if I throw you on top of the kitchen table when we get back at the dorms just because you can’t stop biting your lower lip and saying things that make my wolf want to completely dominate yours.” 

The Omegas face was bright red but he managed to switch to biting his inner cheek instead. “I don’t mean to be so frank about it but our wolves need to get used to each other. This is what we have to learn to control before we leave this hotel. Or at least, I do because my Alpha is going to be on permanent edge until I fully claim you.”

They sat in silence for a bit pondering over what to do while eating slowly. When the food was completely gone Jin stood up while grabbing both of their plates and putting them in the sink he heard a quiet voice, “Why don’t you just claim me then.”

This kid is trying to kill him. 

He whipped around and saw the Omega hunched over staring at his hands in his lap. Jin knew he had to get it through Jungkook's thick head. He had always been one of the most stubborn pack members next to Yoongi and Namjoon. If he wanted to get his point across he needed to do it with something other than words so he walked over to him and pulled him up by his arm and took him to the bedroom. 

The Omega was alarmed when Jin tossed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. When he felt the boy underneath him freeze in fear and felt hands digging roughly into the front of his shirt he placed a hand on his mate’s cheek. “This is why. Kookie you’re still young. I’m not going to do this until you are fully ready. I have waited twenty-three years for you I am willing to wait a bit longer for you to be completely ready for me. Go to sleep love I’m going to change. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

He felt the hands on his shirt pull him back downward, he could have easily pulled away be he didn’t have the heart to turn his mate down, till he felt a pair of shy lips press against his own, “Stay. You said we needed to make our wolves comfortable around each other. We, my wolf and I, both don’t want to be separated from you just yet. Just sleep in here, I promise not to jump you in your sleep.”

Jin let out a deep breath, “you’re going to be the death of me I swear. If you weren’t spoiled before…” he let his voice trail off as he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and went into the bathroom. (He had already tried to jump the Omega enough today, changing in the same room with the wolf who was currently wearing his clothes and laying in his bed seemed like a bad idea.)

Once he was finished he crawled back into the bed and pulled the Omega firmly into his chest. This was nothing new. All the members had shared a bed before. Everyone knew Jin slept shirtless because he was always hot. This was different, though. Jungkook wasn’t JUST pack anymore, he was his mate. He must have fallen asleep while Jin was still in the bathroom because he didn’t wake from his sleep as Jin tangled their legs together. He knew he had had a long day. Crying alone was enough to knock someone out peacefully. Jungkook had not only done that but found his mate and explained all of the trauma he had been through alone for the past two years. Jin tightened his hold on his Omegas stomach and fell asleep quickly.

Jin had always looked forward to waking up with his mate in his arms for the first time with the morning sun rising outside the window, but of course, that wasn’t going to happen.

Jin was woken up to pounding on the hotel door and his phone going off. Lucky for him Kookie had always been a heavy sleeper. He carefully untangled himself from the other wolf and glanced at his phone and noticed twenty missed calls. The pounding on the door got more desperate and louder. When he finally pulled himself out of bed Kookie started to wake. 

“Stay in bed love, do not leave this room for any reason until I come and get you.” Jin knew he was using his Alpha voice but he had little time to care before he was stepping out of the room and towards the door. Jungkook came first now. His safety came before his own. 

As he got to the door and looked out the peephole he instantly threw it open at the sight of bright orange hair. Jimin rushed through the doors and into his arms crying. Crying didn’t seem like the right words, bawling was a better definition. He was all but dry heaving while trying to catch his breath. His shirt was already soaked through with tears.  
He had to wiggle one arm out from under his grasp to fully reach over him to shut the door. He locked it when he started to understand the words from the gasping of breaths Jimin was giving.

“He….he was mad……so mad…..I don’t think….I ran….Namjoon wouldn’t answer…. sorry…sorry….mad I don’t know why…..it hurt…why……” Jin’s mind froze on, “it hurt”. 

When Jin moved Jimin deeper into the kitchen toward the light that’s when he noticed that it wasn’t tears like he had thought soaking his shirt but blood. He moved Jimin's face to the left and that’s when the torn bite marks on the right side of Jimin's neck became visible.

Jimin was still stuttering, “I’m sorry……I don’t know…where to go....he didn’t mean too….. He was so scared…..”

Jin cursed and pulled Jimin into the bedroom as gently as he could. He knew Jungkook would be able to keep him calm while he tried to stop the bleeding. When he turned the lights on Jungkook sat up rubbing his eyes. He didn’t even have time to grasp what was going on till Jin sat Jimin on the bed gave him a look and went into the bathroom and started grabbing towels.

When he got back he noticed Jungkook had managed to calm the other Omega down a little. He handed a towel to Jungkook’s outstretched hand as he called Tae. 

Tae was their “healer” for lack of better words. Every pack had one to be a true complete pack. You needed a head Alpha and a healer. As wolves, they healed fast but for situations like his and for pregnancies every pack needed a healer. They still had hospitals and emergency rooms which he could take Jimin to if he needed to be, but with their social status, it was better to go through Tae first for privacy reasons.

Thankfully he finally answered after the second call after confirming he was in the same hotel (which Jin didn’t have much time to think about since he didn’t rent a room here) Jin gave him the room number again and explained the situation as best as he could while Tae made his way over. He promised to try and bring Namjoon on his way.

Jin sighed mentally this was not the way he wanted them to find out about him and Kookie but when he heard Jimin whimper again all selfish thoughts went out the window. He walked over behind Kookie’s’ slightly trembling form and placed his hand over the top of his to make sure he was applying enough pressure like Tae had instructed him to do. He removed his hands from the blood-stained towel when he knew the other had picked up what to do. 

He knew he should wait for Namjoon, their Alpha, before pressing Jimin but he had to see if his hunch was right because if it was he was going to have to make sure he re-locked the door once Namjoon and Tae were inside. He ran a calming hair through Jimins hair. “Jimminie can you tell me who did this?”

Jimin started to stutter once more but this time, he almost had complete sentences. “It wasn’t him….It was his wolf…..the suppressants…he said he was always on them and he had never been completely off them…..he bit….I’m the one who freaked out and moved Hyung...”

He still hadn’t answered the question but he was still pretty sure he knew who had done it. Before he could press for more there was once again pounding on his hotel door. One looks at Kookie he nodded and pulled the other Omega closer to him and changed to a clean towel. 

When he check to see who it was he was met with bobbing white and brown hair. Once he completely opened the door it was to a sea of questions. “Where…Who…What….I’ll kill whoever did it.” Those were the ones that stood out the most. He looked at Tae before pointing to the bedroom door and he took off with his medical bag. 

Everyone assumed Tae was super weird when they first debuted, which he was, but it was just that he was still coming to terms with not only his wolf but the healer inside him as well. Being a healer put him right underneath Namjoon in ranking. Healers were treasured for their skills.

He heard a faint, “No fucking way.” Whenever Tae entered the room. He assumed rather from seeing Kookie on his bed in his clothes with his bite, or from the nasty bite on Jimins neck. Jin didn’t have the energy in him to scold the younger wolf for his language. 

He placed a hand on Namjoons chest before he could follow Tae. He leaned around the large Alpha to lock the door again before turning to him before he could speak Namjoon cut him off, “I can smell your mate. Are you sure Jimin is okay in there with a stranger and it’s not panicking him more?” He made to walk around Jin again. 

Jin stood his ground. “Tae is in there as well, trust me when I say my mate will be helpful and will not hurt Jimin. We have a bigger problem.” One of Namjoons eyebrows shot up before he could interrupt him again he continued. “We both know who did this. Jimin is a stuttering mess and will not answer me but it had to be Yoongi. Before you go all great Alpha and what not I know it wasn’t his fault. The manager had warned us when Yoongi joined the group that he was already on heavy suppressants and his wolf had never been completely let out. You know he loves Jimin. I think he just freaked out when he went to mark him because his inner Alpha got full control.”  
Namjoon looked tired, “So what I should just let him get away with this?!”

“No of course not, but I know from firsthand experience tonight that I have done some stupid shit that I would never have done before but he makes me so forget myself and my wolf takes over. Yoongi’s wolf is powerful and you know this, he has always had a hard time controlling his inner animal. This is between him and Jimin. If Jimin can forgive him so can I. Jimin said he was the one who panicked and moved which caused all the bleeding. All I’m saying is just don’t go all possessive Alpha when I let you in there.” Jin scratched the back of his neck. “And I though my Omega was having a rough night,” He mumbled more to himself then to the tall Alpha.

Namjoon still smirked at him either way. “Male Omega huh? Does that mean I get to meet the man who is whisking our Umma away? Is it Keith? He always had a weird thing about your legs.” 

Jin punched his shoulder, “All that about Yoongi and that’s all you grasped from my rant? Come on Tae should be finished by now. Or do you wanna talk about how apparently Tae is staying here and could get you here with no problem while Jimin said he tried several times to get to you first before he came here?” 

It was Jins turn to smirk at the other Alpha before he turned around headed toward the bedroom to face the inevitable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I heard please don't go by Joel Adams i insistently thought of yoonmin....


	11. I need you girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I just wanted to make sure I had everything the way I wanted. I kept getting pissed at how the characters were coming out so I kept closing my laptop. After talking it over with some people I think I have it figured out. 
> 
> Also over 4000 words! Getting better than only 1000 in the first chapter! Whoop for first time writing a story! Ya'll motivate me to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is not Beta read so I know for a fact there are fuck ups in the chapter but if I try to edit it one more time I'll end up changing the plot again that I finally feel comfortable with.

(Jin’s POV)

Instigating Namjoon was probably not the brightest idea. The main Alpha already had enough on his plate tonight. The damage was already done though and it felt good to one up the head Alpha who was still frozen in the kitchen by the time Jin had entered the bedroom.

Jin’s eyes landed on Jungkook first. Always Jungkook first.

The Omega was standing off to the side of the bed next to a noticeably calmer Jimin and Tae who was cleaning Jimin’s neck. The two didn’t seem to notice his while he walked into the room distracted by their own hushed whispers.

Kookie noticed him immediately, his head popped up and shot Jin a look of worry. Jimin and Jungkook had always been close. Seeing his friend in such a state couldn’t be easy for the young Omega. As soon as Jin sent him a reassuring smile the tension in the other wolf's shoulders seemed to ease up.

 It wasn’t until Tae spoke up that his wolf began to panic.

“Where is Namjoon hyung? Is he coming?” It was nothing more than a question. The Beta wolf too busy with Jimin to turn around. 

Jin’s eyes never left his mates. Another Alpha around his unclaimed mate?

Jin still didn’t take his eyes off of his mates now fearful confused look as if he was having his own inner turmoil with his Omega trying to decide the best way to calm his Alpha before things got out of hand. He knew his eyes must have turned red because he didn’t even notice that he had let out a deep possessive growl till Tae finally turned around.

“Take him to the bathroom and wash Jimin's blood off his hands. Don’t come back in here until you have calmed down. I’m not going to patch you up if hyung rips you a new one because you can’t keep your Alpha in line. We are a pack. Hyung won’t touch him or get in your way of your mate.” When he didn’t move the Beta spoke again but this time not to him. “Kookie take your growling Alpha to the bathroom and calm him down. If you can’t figure out how come back and I’ll give you some pointers.”

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying to hide his now blushing face from the Healer or because he could smell the approaching Alpha entering the room but Jungkook quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the bathroom shutting the door before Namjoon could even bat an eye at them.

 

(Jungkook's POV)

 

Fucking Tae and his mouth and his eyes at that. He just had to send him that stupid wink when he had finished his rant. Kook knew he would still patch up Jin if he got into it with Namjoon. It wasn’t the Alphas fault he couldn’t control his wolf. Hell, it wasn’t any of their faults they didn’t know how to deal with their inner animals. Being medicated for so long was bound to have its effects. But seeing his Alpha now eyes bright and hands trembling with anticipation as if he didn’t know is own strength let him know that maybe the last few hours dealing with the acceptance of his wolf, that maybe he wasn’t the only one.

He had fought with trying to pretend his wolf was someone it wasn’t while the others had tried to pretend their wolves didn’t exist at all. All around they were all pretty fucked up. Tae got the worst of it. Everyone assumed the Beta was spaced out and 4D, but in reality, he had been on fewer suppressants than the others, which made it more difficult.

They kept him on less medicine because for one they lived with the God of Destruction himself who constantly injured not only himself but everyone in a ten-mile radius but because after long dance practiced and hectic schedules Tae was the one who had to glue them all back together. If they had him on as many blockers as they were his healer side would have been suppressed as well. In reality, all of his spacing out was him trying to push his Beta back. Tae had to pretend he was on as many suppressants as they were and that his wolf was never present to keep the other wolves in the pack from being upset that one of them got to escape its cage. 

He was still coming to his senses when he felt large hands on his hips turn him around to face the sink. The hands on his hips gave a slight squeeze before turning on the faucet and moving his hands into the warm water. He tried to focus on the hand rubbing his and the color red swirling around the bowl of the sink before disappearing down the drain, rather than the red he knew was staring at him in the mirror.

The sink was turned off and a clean towel was brought to his hands. While the Alpha dried them for him he thought more of the dynamics of Alpha – Omega relationships. Jins Alpha was no doubt trying to take care of him. Alphas were known to be a brute force that were like stones and always had to stay strong for the pack and never let their soft sides show.

Jin had never been like that he was always soft. Always wanting what was best for others. He always took the opposite approach, he took care of them, but in a different way than Namjoon. Namjoon was stern and if anyone got too close to the members or threatened them he would go stiff and you could see from the look in his eyes and the way he held himself he reeked of Alpha and could fight off an army for them if needed be.

Jin was more emotionally an Alpha while Namjoon was more physical. While Namjoons presences screamed Alpha Jins words let the world know he was an Alpha.

Finally, he looked up into the mirror expecting to see Jin’s eyes looking at him as well but instead the Alphas eyes were closed and he was inhaling through his nose as if to steady himself.

When Jungkook took his own deep breath that’s when he smelled it.

Another Alpha.

If he listened carefully he could hear Namjoon and Jimin talking.

This is what Jin was trying to tune out so he could calm himself. He seemed to be failing by the looks of his firm grip on both sides of his hips, gripping the cabinets till his knuckles were turning white.

Jin knew Namjoon wasn’t a threat, but his wolf didn’t. Kook closed his eyes and let his Omega that was clawing at him finally have some slack to help calm down the struggling Alpha. He let his wolf whisper to him what he needed to do.

He kept his movements cautious. He turned around placing his hands on top of Jins to pry his fingers off the counter behind him briefly noticing the intentions in the wood. Jin had finally opened his eyes by the time Kookie had placed the Alphas hands on his hips and took a step closer. He kept the eye contact challenging the other wolf when he grabbed the back of his slightly taller mate’s neck and yanked it to his own where his mark was before speaking, “breath.”

He hoped that if the Alpha wolf inside of Jin could smell himself on him that he would calm down. His Omega whispered words through him to its mate, “That’s your scent on me, that is your bite on my neck. Not his.” This earned him a growl from the hunched over form who took a few step forwards, forcing him to back up till he could feel the counter digging into his lower back. “I chose you. Not him. I do not want him. I do not want anyone else. He is pack. He is our pack Alpha, but you are my Alpha.”

Jin’s body had relaxed noticeably and he was coming back to himself but he still wasn’t good enough to go outside and face the other Alpha with his mate in the same room. He wondered if this was how it was always going to be till Jin finally fully claimed him. His Omega was obviously ready, but he himself was not. The bed scene Jin had pulled earlier had proven it to him. Which caused Jungkook and his Omega to have a slight disagreement about how to handle the next step, but he knew they couldn’t spend forever in the bathroom hiding from the others while they still needed to help Jimin.

Jimin. Being outside those doors was starting to feel like a lifetime ago. It was so easy to push others aside and forget about everything as long as he had Jin.

Jimin. Jimin's situation made Kookie, even more, grateful for his mate. Jin was an ideal mate for anyone. He had just been blessed enough to get him all to himself.

His mate no one else’s.

His mate who was now nosing his at his neck placing soft open mouth kisses to his mark.

Jungkook had always hated the thought of being a lower ranking wolf do to how possessive higher ranking wolves could be. The mark on his neck was like a collar with Jin’s name on the dog tags. As he felt Jins teeth graze over the mark though he started to feel as if he didn’t mind being “owned” by another as long as it was Jin, because if Jin “owned” him it also meant a piece of Jin belonged to him as well.

Jin’s teeth went from grazing to nipping.

This is the part where Jungkook threw in his white flag to his Omega and let him do as he wished because he didn’t have the strength to hold back the wolf in him any longer.

The pheromones his Omega released must have signaled Jin’s wolf that Jungkook had given up because Jin let out a noise that showed he was no longer present and he was running on pure animal instincts as well.

This was one of the main arguments as to why idols should be on suppressants. Companies wouldn’t be able to send out enough fruit baskets to apologizing for one of their wolves jumping another in the middle of an award show just because they couldn’t control their wolf. It would also protect them from fans. If Jungkook let out the same amount of pheromones during a meet and greet he would no doubt would have been jumped.

He snapped back to the present when his wolf started to move.

The omega moved his hands from the place they had been awkwardly sitting on top of the Alphas and slid them up the toned arms of his mate. He kept moving them till they were across his shoulders, he could write a sonnet about those shoulders alone. The wolf scrapped his nails down the abs that no one outside of the pack ever got to see earning him a different kind of growl then what he had been emitting earlier. This one was not only possessive but full of want and desire. The Omega didn’t even have a chance to finish his plans of moving his hands to the Alphas face to demand their lips be connected before the other wolf seemed to get the drift and pulled away from nipping at his neck to bring his face closer to Kooks, just enough to brush their noses together.

“What are you waiting for? Show me I’m yours.” Jungkook screamed at his wolf inside his head. He was not ready to be claimed in a bathroom with almost half their pack outside of the door with one of them bleeding from his neck. His Omega snarled him though and told him to shut up he knew what he was doing.

Jin’s eyes became an even brighter shade of red, “When the day comes I’m going to Claim you, fuck you, and fill you up so deep you will know nothing but my name and my knot. I’m going to knot you so good we won’t be able to separate for days. You’ll be limping for weeks, half out of your mind from being wrecked so bad baby boy.” Jungkook let out a whimper to his words. “I am the only one who will ever have this effect on you. Your Alpha. No one else. I’m going to fill you up with my pups. Breed you so good no one will ever second guess that you are mine and I am yours. Do you understand that my little Omega?”

Fuck Jin’s Alpha was possessive. Jungkook wolf keened at the attention.  He tried to throw his neck back to summit but he didn’t get very far before a pair of lips claimed his own.

Jungkook pushed his Omega back slightly at the feeling of the elder’s lips. He tilted his chin up when Jin moved in a second time. His lower lip became pillowed between Jins.

The smell and sounds of the other wolves became background noise. No longer any concern to them.

He moved his mouth under Jins, gentler than the initial pressure Jin had started with.

“Please.”

Jungkook didn’t know what he kept asking for but every time the Alphas lips separated from his he could hear is own voice begging for more.

He didn’t even notice till they became louder when Jin squeezed his hips pulling him onto the counter and pulling their hips together. He had to catch Jin’s shoulders to keep from falling backward. The counter helped him get the leverage he needed to be eye to eye with the Alpha. His tongue sank into his mouth, it was foreign to him but the Omega in him welcomed it. He felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen but his Omega told him to breathe through his nose.

He lost himself in the kiss.

This was the first time Jin didn’t seem to keep him at arms lengths when he thought he went too far. If the was he was slowly rolling his hips into his while he moved his tongue along with his in clear dominance, was any indication that he was no longer afraid of breaking the younger wolf.

God those hips, Jin might not have been the best dancer in their group but the way his hips moved now in a steady rhythm you would never be able to tell otherwise.

He threw his head back banging his head against the glass gasping for air. He could hear not only himself but his wolf begging for something more as Jin continued his assault, not even disturbed by Jungkooks sudden movement. 

Between a mixture of Jin roughly grinding his hips into him and biting his neck had Jungkook taking back his earlier thoughts of not being claimed in the bathroom.

It seemed like he was going to get his wish till someone opened the bathroom door, “My eyes! Dude, I wasn’t serious earlier, well I kind of was but I told you to calm him down not get him all rattled up another way?!”

Jungkook’s wolf completely ditched him at the sound of the Healer’s startled voice and he buried his face into Jins shoulder not only to hide his red face but to hide his ragged breathing.

Jin rubbed his thighs never looking at the door. “Tae close the door and give us a minuet, we will be right out I promise.”

He could hear a faint grumble about bossy Alphas which he heard a nervous giggle from Jimin in response and Namjoons voice arguing that not all Alphas are bossy. It was all cut off again once the door was shut.

He rubbed his nose along Jin’s neck trying to calm down. The hands that were still rubbing his thighs though were not helping. After what seemed like a short lifetime, Jin took a step back smirking slightly at whatever sight he must be able to see. “What am I going to do with you? It hasn’t even been half a day and I have already tried to mount you in almost every room of this hotel?” He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, rather from sleep or from what had just happened he wasn’t sure. “Stay close to me okay. I’m okay now I promise. Just…..Just don’t let Namjoon touch you…..Jimin is the main concern. This isn’t how I wanted them to find out about us but it was bound to happen and I’m not to hide and pretend that you aren’t my mate…. Well, that is kind of impossible now that Tae saw me grinding into you on a bathroom sink with your legs around my waist and whining my name.”

“I was not whining.” He only caught bit and pieces of what Jin was saying due to the ringing in his ears and the pounding of his heart.

Jin placed his hands back up to his hips and helped him off the counter top. He placed a chaste kiss to his lips while running a comforting hand down his back. “Together?”

He held out a hand which Kookie grabbed without hesitation and they opened the bathroom door to the bedroom.

(Jin’s POV)

To say Namjoon was surprised would be an understatement.

At one moment he was bickering with Tae and then next moment he was shell-shocked with his mouth hanging slightly a gap darting his eyes quickly between the two.

“Maknae……golden….Umma…the hell?” Clearly Namjoon was a man of many words.

“Awesome Namjoon- hyung meet Kookie, Kookie meet Namjoon- hyung. Great that’s all clear. I’ve gotten the bleeding stopped but I’m worried about Yoongi-hyung Namjoon tried to call and he won’t answer. Hyung you should try calling.” Tae seemed to relish the opportunity to take charge. Both Alphas to distract to comment on the fact.

He squeezed Kookie’s hand once before going over to the dresser and picking up his phone. He noticed Jungkook walking over to Jimin and checking on him once more.  The marks on his neck already closed shut do to the wolf blood in him.

Jin tried three times.

“He isn’t picking up.”

Namjoon finally seemed to come to his senses. “We should try Hoseok.”

At this Jimins head shot up. “I…..I’m sorry.”

When Namjoon started to approach Jimin Jin shot his arm out to grab and pull Jungkook towards him. The Beta and the other Alpha eyed him but didn’t comment.

“Jimin sweetheart if you know something that can help us find him you gotta let us know. Why do you apologize every time we bring up Hobi? We’re not mad. If you can forgive him so can we. Jin and I know about his condition that is why it is important that we find him.” He recalled the things Jin had said earlier. Jin had always been better with emotional words like this than him.

Before he could answer Tae’s phone went off. He walked out of the room to answer it once he noticed the caller I.D. He looked like he debated for a second before pulling the tall Omega with him being one step ahead. Without the Beta in the room to add as the middle man there would have been a greater chance of Tae having to patch at least one of the up.

“I didn’t know Hob…..He never said…… I am sorry….My fault.” Jimin was on the verge of breaking down once more, his breathing already speeding up to the point he could form basic sentences.

He eyed Namjoon over Jimins head in silent communication.

The Omega was sensitive. The wolf in Jimin was no doubt having its own version of a panic attack. It had been locked up for so long that when it did finally get let out of its cage it met its mate and then everything went to hell.

They both knew the chances of them getting any information out of Jimin was slim. The healer and the other Omega had a better chance of calming down the wolf enough to let Jimin talk. Maybe Tae had some special herbs in his bag that would calm down his wolf.

Yoongi’s Alpha wolf had already startled him enough to not trust any Alphas. The only reason he was not trying to run away from them is because they were pack. They were family. Their presence alone should have been enough to calm the wolf, but once again he had already been “attacked” by one member of their pack today.

Namjoon nodded his head in a silent agreement. Their best bet was distract Jimin enough so he could possibly push his wolf back enough to talk without his wolf becoming overbearingly protective.

Alpha wolves might be protective of the pack but Omegas were protective of themselves. There was nothing selfish about it. They cared about the pack and their mates as well, but it stemmed from them being the Child Barres. Of course Betas could carry and if proscribed the right medicines Alphas could as well but that had been through the adaptation of the wolf DNA. Originally it had only been Omegas. They had to protect their bodies and their emotions. Being hurt or even becoming over emotional wasn’t good for pregnancies.

They needed to distract him enough so his wolf would back off.

Of course this also meant Namjoon would finally get the chance to ask the questions that had been at the tip of his tongue.

“Jin are we not going to talk about...”  Jin cut I’m off before he could finish. “Namjoonie you and I both know now is not the time. All you need to know is yes he is an Omega and yes we are mates. I plan to court him before I claim him, if he decides that is what he wants. It’s a long story that I just found out myself. Honestly, I don’t think the whole pack can deal with this and Kookie’s situation at the moment. One thing at a time. There are things me and you need to discuss when this situation is handled.”

“Jungkookie is an Omega like me?” There was something about this pack that only heard the part of the conversation they cared about then tuned out the rest. Jimin was talking in complete sentences so at least they were on the right track.

He ran a hand through the Omega’s bright orange hair. “Yes he is and he is going to need your help to figure out his wolf. I can trust you with this of course?” He knew it sounded like he was trying to distract the Omega from the ongoing problems but truthfully he had the best chance of helping his Omega. Jimin had always been proud of his Omega status and with a little help, he hoped he could help ease Jungkook the same way. “Of course hyung.” He smiled slightly.

Jin looked up to smirk at Namjoon, “So Namjoonie are you gonna tell Jimminie and me here what’s going on between you and Tae.” Jimins eyes got wide at the statement. Jimin had always been a sucker for gossip. The Omega in him loved shipping people, even strangers when they were waiting in an airport. He would whisper to the other member and point to two people saying he thought they would make cute babies. Hobi had always been the one to listen to him after hours of making up dramas about the strangers as they waited. Jin couldn’t think of a better way to distract the Omega to calm him down completely.

“Taejoon is real?” His eyes were almost as wide as Namjoons.

“What’s real?” They had been so engrossed in their own conversation they hadn’t realized the healer had returned. “That was Hobi Hyung, he won’t exactly say what happened but him and Yoongi are back at the dorm.” He eyed Jimin. “I couldn’t tell exactly what was going on but there was a lot of yelling at first in the back ground and the sound of something breaking. Hyung said he had it under control and then he hung up.”

Jungkook finally spoke for the first time, “Honestly isn’t this a good thing. If he is in the dorm then, at least, we know where he is. If he is there then there should be will be less danger.”

“Yoongi isn’t dangerous to no one but himself. If he his alone it means he is currently thinking too much already. If he is there with Hobi alone then it is going to be even worse. He is mentally more dangerous to himself than physically to anyone.” Jimin was tearing up again looking at Namjoon. “I need to see him now or he might do something stupid.”

Namjoon squatted in front of the Omega grabbing his hands. “What do you mean he is worse there with Hobi?”

After a long pregnant pause Jimin took a deep breath, “It’s kind of Hobi Hyungs fault that Yoongi panicked and bit me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lovely comments help motivate me to write I am very thankful for all the support. I hope this chapter was up to your standards. See ya'll soon with the the next chapter. <3
> 
> BTW: I feel like I am making JinKook to physical to much to fast? That was half my problem with this chapter... Do ya'll think I should turn it down a bit, like maybe have it where Jin refuses not to do anything other than kiss him till he turns 20?


	12. Boyz in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally answers to Hobi's problems!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP WANTED: See end notes for details!

“Hobis fault?” Tae was the first one to break the silence that had fallen over the room after Jimins confession. “Jimin you need to tell us what is going on.”

He knew the Healer didn’t mean to sound agitated but all their wolves were on edge. It had been a long day for all of them.

Jungkook could see the Omega inside of Jimin trying to protect him. He had only had a few hours of full awareness of his own Omega but he knew how protective their wolves could be. Jimin had always been the full essence of an Omega even all the heavy medication. That is why he and Yoongi always got along. Yoongi could never really handle his wolf and his Alpha characteristics always showed through the haze of the drugs.

While Yoongi was all hard from his rapper persona and Alpha traits. Jimin was the opposite. He was a caring, soft-spoken soul who just wanted to help others around them no matter what the cost.

It took Jimin a year to finally get Yoongi to let him near him. He wasn’t a fan of Skinship and the Omega was one for throwing himself all over the nearest warm body.

Jungkook could remember the first time after a long day of practice he had looked over and first witnessed Yoongis head on Jimin’s lap. Jimin had lulled him asleep my running his figures through the, at the time, red hair of the Alpha.  After that, the two seemed inseparable.

It wasn’t just the fans that thought they were secret mates or intended mates who just couldn’t be together due to the harsh conditions of their idols lives. One time when he and Jimin had gone to Busan to visit their families he had overheard Jimin’s mother going on about a slight Alpha smell that seemed to clings to her son’s body.

Hell, even the members of the pack knew that the two were meant to be together. That’s why it came in as such a shock to Jungkook that Jimin had come in bleeding. If anything, it should be him and Jin having these kinds of problems.

He looked over at his mate. Jin seemed to be puzzling similar thoughts in his own head. He moved past him grazing his hands across his shoulders to sit next to Jimin on the bed. He knew why he couldn’t touch Namjoon but Jin’s Alpha had nothing to feel threatened about the Omega wolf in the room.

Omega couples were rare but not impossible. The part of them that go so incredibly jealous was because of their animal instinct. Even if the evolution of the gene of wolf and human DNA allowed Omega pairs to mate, in wolves it never happened. This is what allowed Jungkook to pull Jimins head to his shoulder and run a comforting hand through his hair with Jin not even flinching.

Both Omegas welcomed the contact.

Pack. Safety.

“Jimminie you know you can tell me anything right? Did Hobi interrupt you and Yoongi and that’s why he got mad?” They couldn’t just send Jimin back to the dorms between Yoongi and Hoseok even if there wasn’t going to be any real danger, no matter how much Jimin said Yoongi was not dangerous. Hoseok would be able to hold his own.

Jimin shook his head against his shoulders not glancing up.

Jin tried to step closer as if to ask his own question, but as soon as Jungkook smelled Jin’s body coming closer he whipped his head in his direction flashing him bright green eyes. Two omegas might not be any threat to Jin, but his Alpha coming toward another unmated Omega was.

The slow growl that had escaped is throat must have been enough to signal Namjoon. He grabbed Jin by the shoulders and pulled him back. “Kook now is not the time.” Jin’s Alpha voice might send shivers down his spine, but Namjoons mad him hunch over and summit. “Sorry.”

He was already starting to feel guilty for the growl when Jimin started to talk. The growl must have sent him over the edge and it was the other Omegas way of dispelling the tension in the room. “I didn’t know he was in love with me…”

“Who Yoongi, Jimin you have got to be kidding me we all knew. Hell, we all had our money going towards today that you two would be fully mated by the end of the night.” Tae paused for a second before continuing again. “We all did except…..that bastard I warned him.”  Tae never really got the credit he deserved for putting the puzzle pieces together before Namjoon has both hands on his shoulders trying to get the Beta to quit mumbling to himself about how stupid everything and everyone was. Once the Healer got started it was hard to bring him back to the problem at hand.

“Tae look at me. Breathe. Good?” Once Tae nodded he went on, “I need you to explain everything don’t leave any details out.” He was using Alpha voice again. Jungkook of noticed the way Tae gave a slight shutter.

“Hobi hyung has been in love with Jimin for years.”

“You knew and never told me?!” Jimin’s head was completely out of his shoulder now. “How could you not tell me?”

Tae grabbed his head in frustration. He was always prone to headaches because of the suppressants he was on. Tae’s body was more human than wolf, with the healer in him being more dominant than his inner animal. Instead of having one voice in his head like they did trying to tell him what to do, Tae had two.

The pills they forced him to take angered both beings inside of him causing his body to be weak. They had lowered his dosage once he started to get frequent migraines and become unable to work. They had hoped once he was off of them completely that they wouldn’t be such a bother, but it looks like Tae’s body, like the rest of theirs, was still trying to adjust.  Namjoon stepped closer to the Beta whispering something in his ear and pulling him into a hug. He spoke into his shoulder. It was muffled but clear enough to understand.

“I told him he was stupid. He has been sniffing around you for ages. He made me promise I wouldn’t tell. You are one of my best friends and I wanted to tell you, but after you and Yoongi kept getting closer I knew it would hurt too many people. He was jealous of Yoongi. More than just jealous. Hobi wanted you to be happy more than anything. He said that if his wolf didn’t agree with him today he would let it go, but I guess seeing ya’ll together set him off. On the phone, he said he found his mate. His real one. I thought that meant he was doing well that maybe he had moved on….I didn’t think…. The thought never crossed my mind…..Jimin-ah what happened?” There was a pause in the story where it was Jimins turn to continue.

Tae seemed to have reached his limit with his headache. The stress was becoming too much.

 Kook was starting to think he was watching something he shouldn’t when he watched the way Namjoon was running a comforting hand along Tae’s spin. It wasn’t anything new, the two of them being close. Every time Tae would get like this it was usually Namjoon whom he went to, clinging to him like a lifeline. It didn’t even surprise him anymore when he would wake up and see Tae in Namjoon’s bed with dried tear stains down his face. Everyone had assumed that it was just the presence of the head Alpha that helped calm him. That was part of the Alphas job.

Not only that, but healers were the glue to a pack. Since healers were more human than animal there were like a tether that kept the balance of the pack, keeping them from totally immersing themselves to their animal instincts. Healers were usually Omegas. Tae being a healer and a Beta was rarer than two Alphas mating. Any pack would want him for their own. For that reason Namjoon had always been more protective of Tae. Well that is why they assumed he was so protective. Being able to see them like this though made him feel stupid for not putting the pieces together sooner.

Seeing them like this close this time was different, though, as if Jungkook finally understood. The way Tae was clinging to Namjoon was the way he wanted to cling to Jin. He averted his eyes to give the couple a moment to calm themselves.

Instead, he turned his attention back on Jin.

The man looked like he had aged several years in the past few moments. He knew Jin prided himself on knowing about everything in the group. It obviously pained him to have known that Hobi had dealt with a broken pleading heart for years and he had done nothing to help him, even going as far as to talk about how much he like the idea of the Omega and Alpha together. Jungkook couldn’t help himself from trying to stand up and comfort his mate, but the Omega pulled him back down and sent him a look stating that he needed him He didn’t have time to argue because Jimin had finally controlled himself enough to continue.

“I didn’t know. Yoongi and I had walked straight out of the Holding. We had talked about it. We knew we had a chance at being mates. Everything went bad when we turned the corner and Hoseok was there. He looked at the person he was with once, they must have understood because they nodded at him and stepped back. I thought maybe he was gonna say hi or tell us something. God, I am so stupid. His face…” Jimin had a death grip on his hand by that time.

“He started yelling about how he loved me and how could I do that to him and… and well Yoongi kinda lost it. I knew he was having a hard time controlling his wolf before we had even left the Arena. That’s when he kinda snapped pushed me against the wall and bit me before Hobi could step any closer. It was so sudden I moved I didn’t know he was going to bite me. He pulled back when I yelled. He must have seen my face and the blood because he instantly apologized saying he knew he would never be good enough for me. You know how he is. He was terrified of himself, he shifted and took off. Hobi tried to help me but I yelled at him not to touch me and sent him after Yoongi. I guess that is why they are both at the dorm.” He held his head down in what looked like shame. Jungkook felt a tear roll down his cheek as he pulled Jimin into his lap as the boy started to break down again.

Why couldn’t they all just be happy? He had spent years afraid of what he was and the consequences of what he would face if he stepped out of line. Looking and thinking about is pack mates broke his heart. He had been so selfish only thinking about himself never thinking they had their own deep secrets.

“How did you get here Jimin-ah if they both left you there bleeding?”  Jin asked after a moment. He hadn’t realized the Alpha had stepped closer till he ran his hand along his cheek gathering the tears that must have fallen. His wolf no longer cared about him being near the other Omega.

“Hoseok’s mate helped me. His mate thought it was best to wait till later to reveal them self until after this kinda blows over. Hobi has a good mate I don’t know why he would want me.” The shaking in his shoulders had eased up a bit.

“I’ll go there and make sure they haven’t ripped each other apart.” He felt Jimin flinch and eyed Namjoon making him corrected himself. “I’m sure they haven’t touched each other. They are probably just yelling or talking it over. No doubt destroying the dorm.”

(Jin’s POV)

“You’re not going alone Joon I’ll go with you.”  No matter how much he promised there was no danger involved both Alphas knew that wasn’t a guarantee. Jin had freaked out from Namjoon being too close to Kookie he had no idea how Yoongi must have felt from another wolf confessing to his mate with no claim on him.

Namjoon once again whispered something to Tae and running his nose along his neck before pulling himself away from the healer. “Tae why don’t you take Jimmie to my room down the hall. I’ll be back in a few hours I promise.”

He sent Jin a look stating he wasn’t finished yet.

He could see how hesitant his mate was to letting the distress Omega leave with the healer but once Namjoon used that particular tone of voice it was hard for wolves of a lower status to argue. Tae scooped up his medical bag before grabbing onto Jimin’s hand hauling him off the bed. He sent one last lingering look to Namjoon who rodded slowly before walking out of the bedroom with Jimin in tow.

He waited till he heard the main door open and close. The head Alpha glanced once and Kookie before looking back at him. “You are not going Seokjin.”

“You know that voice doesn’t work on me Joon it hasn’t in years.”

“Your wolf is not in control. It’s bad enough I am going to have to pull apart two of our own from ripping each other apart I can’t have you space out in the process. Think about it, can you really leave him alone without having a mini panic attack every ten seconds.”  Namjoon’s words came out harsh but Jin knew he was just trying to put into perspective the situation they were in.

Two of their own where already fighting. No doubt more than just words were getting thrown around no matter how they told the others differently. Yoongi had a temper and Hobi knew all the right buttons to hit. He thought about leaving Kook, even if he left him alone with the other two pack members down the hall it left an uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

All of Jimin’s problems had pushed their own to the side for a moment. There was still a problem with the company. The thought in the back of his head of the company getting to Kook before he could make it back had him on edge.

If he couldn’t leave Jungkook, what made it so easy for Namjoon to leave Tae?

Joon must have seen him give up the thought of going with him because he let his full Alpha mode slip away.

“Why can you leave Taehyung alone so easily?” He didn’t want to sound rude but it came out before he could stop himself.

“Tae and I have a very complicated setup, if not even more complicated than whatever you two have. To kinda summarize it we have kinda been bounded for a while.” Kookie gasped in front of him still setting in the bed. Jin could feel the deep breath he took because he had been absently stroking over the mark on his neck again. No doubt due to it only being them and another Alpha in the room.

“Look we all had our secrets we needed to have just to get by. You two have your own it seems, but as you stated earlier now is not the time. One situation at a time then we can all have a nice big confession circle later. Jin walk me to the door would ya.” Jin wanted to press for more information but his wolf wanted the other Alpha out of the room more. He nodded once and Namjoon glanced at Kookie before heading out the bedroom door into the living room.

“Stay here love I’ll be right back. Try to see if you can fall back to sleep it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Kookie snorted at his request. It was likely none of them would be able to fall asleep tonight.

“I’ll wait for you to come back first.” Always so stubborn, sighing he grazed his fingers over the mark once more before existing the room.

Namjoon was leaning on the counter in the kitchen next to the door waiting for him. He seemed to be humming trying to make it seem like they weren’t about to cover everything they needed to say in less than a few minutes. This is how they had always been. They could communicate a full story in a few moments with minimum words.

As he approached him he stood up straighter, “You have been holding out on me Joonie, how?”

“Healers have a slight different bond process. Was it his parents?” Broken sentence but Jin knew what he meant.

He stepped in really close, “It was the company. None of the other pack members need to be alone anymore till we settle this, Jimin and Kookie especially.”

Namjoon let out a frustrated growl. “Look I’ll get the two idiots but you need to settle some of your own shit here.” For once Jin didn’t understand what he meant. “Don’t give me that look Seokjin you couldn’t even handle me being in the same room as him. How are you supposed to deal with a raging pissed off Yoongi when we go back to the dorms? Or better yet when we have to settle and talk this over with the mangers.”

“What the hell do you want me to do about it Joonie I can’t help it that I can’t control my wolf yet.” He was beyond frustrated at this point. The Alpha was pointing out everything he had already argued with himself over and over again in his head.

Namjoon opened the door stepping out before turning around and answering him, “Simple Jinnie you two aren’t leaving this hotel room until you put a stronger mark  on him that I’ll make you redo at least once a week or better yet a full claim on the boy. I’ll call you tomorrow.”  The door shut in his face before he even had the chance to comprehend what was just said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated a yoonmin song last chapter, this chapter fall out by Marianas Trench is the song that inspired me a lot when I wrote about Hobi and Jimin.....   
> I just wanna say Vmon... I got on tumblr and now i ship it so freakin hard you have no idea....well you probably do....
> 
> HELP WANTED: So yes Hobi does have a mate. Question is who? I am between two people (both Idols from other groups) If you could please suggest who you think/want it to be it would help me so much! It can be a guy or a girl.


	13. We are Bullet Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *showers in holy water*

(Jins POV)

Hardly anything had happened in the hotel room in the last three days.

Namjoon had kept his word and had called the next day saying that he had everything under control. When he had pushed for more information Joon had simply told him he had enough on his plate and that he could handle the whole “love triangle” by himself. Of course though being the nosey Alpha he claimed not to be he continuously texted Jin reminding him he only had a limited time to fix his “situation” with Kookie.

If you looked at his past history he didn’t have a problem with taking orders or even procrastinating. For some reason with this, he was trying to push it off till last second.

It’s not that he didn’t want Jungkook, far from it actually. The two of them had their mouth attached to each other’s nonstop for the last few day. It’s just he didn’t want to rush things. He had a few years on his mate and Jungkook was just now starting to get used to his wolf. It didn’t seem fair to keep pushing him into things. His Omega deserved to finally get the life he deserved.

So yes one could say Jin was procrastinating, for a lack of better words. He hadn’t put a better mark on the Omega.  The Alpha, at first, was screaming at him to mark the other man to breed him, to claim him. After a while of simply just holding the Omega caressing him softly and talking to him, his deep animal instincts backed off. His Alpha was starting to connect more with the Omega that was inside of Kook. The Alpha understood that the Omega needed to be handled with great care and it had been abused for years.

His Alpha started to realize this around the second night. When the two of them were silently curled together on the couch with a drama on in the background that neither of they was watching, their eyes met. They had been talking in mere whispers as if afraid to break the mode, exchanging stories from their childhood and secrets they had kept from the pack when the Alpha had his light bulb moment. The Alpha in him bowed to him and let him know he would not rush his mate no matter how much he wanted too.

Jin wanted Jungkook just as much as the Alpha wanted the Omega. He had a feeling Kook might feel the same, but their lives were complicated. For the last few years every breathing moment their wolves had been controlled. No matter how much Kook begged him to claim him when they got into a heated make out session rather before bed tangled in sheets or against the kitchen counter Jin would use that as his signal to back off.

This is how he ended up on the last day in the hotel before they went back to the dorms waking up with Kookie waking up next to him with only the simple marking on his neck, which was already starting to fade.

He might be annoyed with Joon butting into his love life and trying to speed things up for the couple, but after Jin had stepped back and looked at the situation he knew it was inevitable. As soon as they would walk out of the room there would be no getting past all the unfamiliar smells. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to fight off his instincts if someone got to close to his mate. Mates who hadn’t been on suppressants for years had this problem. He wanted to keep Jungkook safe, and to do that he was going to have to put a deeper better mark on him.

 Namjoon had called him last night before dinner to inform him that the company had a surprise for them when they got back to the dorm. The mentioning of the company alone had Jin growling. Joon had reassured him that they would handle the situation together. All the Alphas would, it was their job to protect their pack and their mates. Joon had told him over the phone that he had informed Yoongi about Kookie as a way of distracting him from Hobi and had him rushing back to check on Jimin.

The company.

Would they try to separate them? Make them pretend they didn’t have mates or that they were mated to some pretty girl group member in hopes to increase sales and their popularity?

He didn’t care if he had to pretend in front of others. Yes, the aspect pissed his wolf off but he just wanted to be with the Omega. More than that he wanted Jungkook to be safe.

The thought of putting a deeper mark on his mate so the company couldn’t take him away is what had him leaning in and placing a kiss on the mark on his mate's neck. He moved his lips from his neck to his ear biting lightly on the earlobe.

“Baby wake up we need to talk.”

The Omega groaned and buried his head deeper into Jin’s shoulder throwing an arm around him and snuggled closer trying to steal his warmth. 

Jungkook had always been the hardest to wake up. Since he was always the first one to wake up in the mornings before schedule it was his job to make sure everyone was awake and dressed by the time they needed to leave. He had different ways to wake up every member the fastest. Stealing the blankets from Tae, turning on the lights and opening the curtains for Yoongi, all the way to turning on loud music to wake up Jimin.

He always saved waking Kookie up for last when they were at the dorms. He had always told himself because the youngest member of their group was still growing and he needed a few extra minutes of sleep.  Now with the new discovery of their relationship, he could admit to himself it’s because he loved the way he woke up the Omega the best.

“Baby we have to go back today. I need you to wake up so we can pack and I want as much time with you alone as I can until then.” When he felt the tightening grip on his back as a response he tried again. “Last try love.”

He had given up trying to avoid using the pet names after Jungkook had admitted to him he kinda liked them.

The other man didn’t give him any response to his last comment so he decided to get creative. Up until this point their physical contact had been limited but in no way tame. He wanted to take his time with the younger wolf. If everything played out right they would have the rest of their lives to take things faster. Lips never went past collar bones and hands had stayed above the waistband. Last night during one of their heavier make-out sessions Jin had thrown the smaller wolf's shirt on the floor beside the bed. He had welcomed the skin to skin contact just as much this morning has he had last night. This gave him more room for his plan.

He used the hand on the Omegas sharp hip bone to rotate them so he was on his back and Jin was hovering over him. Jungkook’s nipples had always been sensitive. Hell, the whole world knew it, they had been asked about it several times in interviews. What he hadn’t expected was for Jungkook to be sensitive everywhere.

He started kissing from his mate’s neck to down his chest. This was new territory for him. The Alpha was screaming at him to mark the unblemished skin to let others know what is his. The reprimand his wolf telling him to be patient that they were just starting.

He scrapped his teeth in the center of the Omegas chest, he was rewarded with a shiver and a pair of hands coming up to find his back again. He moved his way left, keeping his hands to himself and balancing his weight of his arms on the mattress to keep the majority of his weight off the other. Every time he bit down on flesh he would suck it into his mouth till it would leave a light purple bruise. The first bite had earned him a gasp, but now that he was on the fifth right next to his final destination he could feel every deep breath the younger wolf was taking from his lungs underneath his lips.

“Jungkookie are you awake now?” He asked the question while exhaling deep breaths making sure to hit the moistened skin with the air. Which earned him fingernail in his back while Kook shook his head violently back and forth. “Always so stubborn to your elders. How should you be punished?” At the word punished Jungkook’s hips lifted from the mattress.  His eyes caught the movement he lifted an eyebrow but said nothing about it. It would be one of those “things” they explored later when everything wasn’t so new.  

He knew this is the point where he should stop until they both discussed the situation. The smell that was filling the room made it hard for him to think straight.

Burnt Cinnamon and a hint of himself.

The number of pheromones his mate was giving off would be enough to cause a whole army to kneel over. Wanting to smell more of the addicting scent Jin darted his tongue over the already hard nipple.

The shift in the air was dramatic. Things began happening so fast it became a blur but things were done with slow determined hands, all the same, time.

“Seokjin,” When he threw his head back moaning out his real name Jin decided to reward him by moving his head back down and sucking. Hard.  He felt hands clawing down his back and pushing his ass downward while the Omega shifted his legs so he was between them firmly pushed into the result of what his mouth was doing to the younger wolf.

Since he didn’t have to rely on his arms keeping him up anymore he moved his right hand to play with the other nipple that was currently not being covered by his lips.

“Fuck, please, please, please…..” This is usually the sign that he should stop when the Omega would beg him for more, but he had put it off long enough. When he removed his mouth from the other wolf he whimper.

Jin brought his lips back to his ear using his Alpha voice that he knew effected Kookie so much, “Shhh Baby breathe. We’re not stopping just yet. I’m going to put a strong mark on you is that okay?” All he got a nodding head in response, “At any time you want me to stop you have to tell me. I’m not going to touch you again until I hear you say that you will tell me if you want to stop.”

He didn’t have to wait long. The hands on his ass moved to his hair pulling at it not to gently, “Please Alpha. I need it. I need you. I don’t wanna stop.” Jin sent him a look. “I promise I’ll tell you just please, I don’t know what I need, just that I need more. I need you. Only you.” 

That was all Jin needed to hear before he crashed his lips back onto the Omega.

 

(Jungkooks POV)

He had been awake long before the older wolf had started to wake him. Hell if this what he could expect every morning he tried to sleep in, he might not ever wake up.

Jin had always known his weakness. Everyone did, just no one else had ever used it as a tool against him like the oldest member of the group did almost every morning. He had always assumed that Jin just shrugged it off as morning wood most of the mornings he would try to wake him and would graze against him when he started struggling to get away.

He wanted to make it very clear to the Alpha what he wanted. When Jin had finally put his mouth on his chest it was anything but morning wood. Omegas were sensitive animals, even more, sensitive to their mates. It made it more pleasurable for both of them. He wanted his Alpha to know that he wanted more that’s when he had pulled him closer so he could feel that Jin’s body was reacting the same away as his.

After confirming that Jin could continue it only took Jin’s mouth connecting with his to become putty again. He had a possessive hold on his neck, it allowed Jin to move his head where he wants it.  They had shared plenty of kisses in the last few days. Some chaste, some heavy, some guarded, but Jungkook didn’t think he would ever get over the effect Jin’s lips could have on him. They had discovered that he liked it when his hair was pulled. Jin’s hand that was already resting on his hair made it easier for him to curl his fingers into a fist before giving it a light tug.

When Jin started swallowing his moans that’s when he started to move his lips. Pulling his mouth away from the other wolfs to find air. His head tilts back, eyes half-closed and he lets his kiss swollen lips fall apart with a breathy, long moan, “Please.”

He knew it must be a sight, the only source of light being the morning sun shining in from the windows and Jin kissing down his neck in a wandering trail and biting some sort of design into his chest, teasing noises out of him. Jin kissed all the way down till he was at his navel, he didn’t pause before circling it with his tongue before diving into it with a swipe of his tongue. He is so distracted he doesn’t notice it at first, but there is something wet and it wasn’t Jin’s tongue.

He had never felt it before, the suppressants keeping it from happening. He knew Jin could smell it, he could probably feel it from grinding into him and his hands alternating from rubbing down his sides and grabbing his ass. He didn’t say anything, and for that Jungkook felt slightly relieved.

It was nothing to be ashamed about. It was just his bodies’ way of reacting to his mate. If anything, it seemed to egg Jin on more. 

His mouth latched onto his nipple again and the sound he let out was pure animalistic. “Fuck baby I love it when you make that sound,” He says it against his moistened skin earning another unknown sound out of him when Jin pairs it with grabbing his ass hard while speeding up his hips. There was no doubt in his mind that Jin didn’t feel the slick coming out of him.

He isn’t going to be able to take much more. He was young and inexperienced. Jin was already so in tuned with his body that by the time he thighs were shaking and his hips could no longer rise to meet the others, just being able to swizzle his hips against the other's thrusts, just needing a little friction. What set him off was Jin’s words, “Come for me Baby, come for me so I can mark you and show the world who you belong to.”

He thought his orgasm was the best thing he had ever felt. Never coming that hard by himself. It wasn’t until Jin pushed his head to the side and bit his neck in the same spot as before that had him in complete ecstasy. 

He must have blacked out because by the time he became conscious again Jin was just finishing cleaning his wound with his tongue and his trembling was down to a minimum. The pheromones that were radiating in the room as almost enough to make him want to go a second round. He could smell the aftershock of the both them, which came to a surprise to him because that meant he wasn’t the only one who got off after the bite.

“Jungkookie, love are you okay?” He gave him a nod. Jin was no doubt about to go all caring mode and he didn’t trust his voice enough to not to worry the older wolf.  “Good because we both need to shower and eat because we need to be at the dorms in a few hours.”

Jin kissed his almost lazily for a little while coaxing his body to relax again and get used to the feeling of his mates mark. He was more aware of Jin if that was even possible. He could feel Jin’s scent making its way through his body. “Do you want to shower first?” He must have noticed the way he was trying to become one with the bed he continued. “I’m going to go shower, you can go back to sleep for a bit and I’ll wake you when it’s your turn.” With one last kiss to his lips and then one to his tender neck he hopped off the bed and into the bathroom.

It was weird that they were this close now. Bonded together, emotionally and physically tethered together. They had known each other for years, but in the last few days they had molded together so perfectly it felt like no one could come between them. This mark held more claim. Not only did Jin have hold a claim over him, but he held just as much over Jin now.

As much as he wanted to fall back asleep he couldn’t get over the feeling in his boxers. The slick was new, but he had done his research long before today. He had expected it, still reading something and it actually happening to you are two completely different feelings. He sighed rolling out of bed and cleaning himself as much as he could before changing boxers and pulling on basketball shorts. He left the shirt off, loving the feeling of Jin not only being able to see the mark on his neck but the several decorating from his collar bone down his chest to one even right by his hip bone.

He ended up in the kitchen attempting to cook while he waited to shower. The might as well enjoy their last few hours of freedom before they ended up back in unknown territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Ya'll enjoyed it! I procrastinated so hard on editing this chapter so if there is a lot of mistakes I apologize I just really wanted to post it before I chickened out. I knew Jin was gonna have to mark him better before they left the hotel and i wanted to speed things up a bit to get to some of the other good stuff.... this is my first story and I've never written anything like this chapter, so I hope it was okay?


	14. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have be SOOOO sick and i apologize for not updating sooner! The pills the doctor had me on made me super sick and I couldn't do anything for a while. Just when they thought I was getting better I had an allergic reaction to the medicine. The Texas weather is trying to kill me. I have a lung infection and an ear infection, which now i have a bad cough which might turn into pneumonia.....  
> I've been feeling kinda better and I have been slowly writing this chapter it's almost at 5 thousand words, when I feel better I might go back and re edit this chapter I just wanted to post something so Ya'll knew I was still alive...Kinda xD  
> Any how enjoy lovelies! <3

(Jin’s POV)

Awkward.

It was the only way to describe the atmosphere of the six men standing in the foreign living room. Apparent the “surprise” that Namjoon had mentioned over the phone from the company was a new apartment. None of them had left the living room though to explore. It was like they all were meeting each other for the first time again.

In reality, though that was what was happening, but with their wolves. It helped that they were all older and not the scrawny bundle of limbs they had been as trainees told they would be put together as a group. What didn’t help is that all six of them were mated and half of them were Alphas. 

After finally convincing Jungkook that they needed to leave the hotel he had received a text from Hobi saying that he was going to his mate’s dorm first and would be bringing his mate back for dinner. He didn’t have to say why, but secretly they all knew. Even though Yoongi was apparently doing better it wasn’t best to bombard him with a bunch of new wolves at once. Start with the pack then move their way up.

Jin could feel where they younger Alpha was coming from. He was reluctant to put his own Omega in front of others, which had probably why they were thirty minutes behind schedule, they had blamed it on traffic, but, in reality, Jin had been too busy appreciating his mate’s new bite mark on the kitchen counter to keep track of time.

Not that he really had to explain himself though because as soon as they stepped through the door of their new home they were met with eyes instead of questions. At this point everyone, excluding Hobi, new about them. They just didn’t know about Kookie’s situation fully yet. Jin knew the story was going to have to come out sooner than later even if he had to tell it for Kook. They were pack and this was something they needed to handle together as a pack.

So even though they weren’t expecting to be met with scandalous looks and surprised faces the pleading looks of “someone speak and break the tension” that they were getting for the Healer and the orange haired Omega.  Jin’s Alpha had a spark of dominance when he first walked in but he was able to quickly nip it in the bud. His wolf had already dealt with three of the four wolves. Jin’s wolf had nothing to be worried about with the Beta and the other Omega, and for Namjoon’s wolf knowing that he had already fully mated with the Beta relinquished a great deal of the feeling of being over protective of Kookie in front of him.

Yoongi. Yoongi was a different story. When he had been on his suppressants his wolf had still reeked of Alpha, but now of them the smell of Alpha in the room was strong. Jin knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose, he still trying to get a hold of himself just like the others were. When Namjoon had first been brought into the occasion the thing that had sparked his Alpha side the most was the fact that he was by himself. Yoongi and the other hand was about a hundred and ten percent wrapped around Jimin. He had always been.

Jimin was slightly taller than Yoongi. There had been an episode about a year ago when they had come home to find half of Jimin’s shoes in the hallway with Yoongi claiming he had got rid of them because they had too much of a heel on them and didn’t want Jimin to fall and break his neck. In reality, it meant that Yoongi didn’t like to admit that he was shorter than his Omega.

Still here he stood behind Jimin with his arms wrapped securely around Jimin’s abdomen with his head propped up on his shoulder (because he wasn’t tall enough to place it on top of his head.) They were so firmly pressed against one another that it was hard to tell where one started and the other one ended. Not only that, it was the same with their scents. Maybe it had always been this way, it was just now that everyone was able to smell it for themselves. It was a comforting factor and enough for him to fully bringing himself and Kookie the rest of the way into the living room and breaking the tension.

“So because I’m the oldest we get first dibs on bedrooms first right?” Jungkook’s face flushed a brilliant shade of red at the thought of everyone knowing they shared a bed at night. Jin ignored his discomfort and pulled him to his chest.

Namjoon looked completely surprised, “No way Tae’s and I’s age together is way older than yours and Kookie’s added together we get first dibs!”

“Yoongi hyung and I have been together longer we get first dibs!” Yoongi hummed against Jimin’s shoulder in agreement. Obviously no longer caring about the other alphas in the room now that his wolf had physically heard from the others that they were already mated.

“That’s what you think Namj- “ Namjoon cut of Tae, “ Save the deep story time for later when we're all here and settled in a bit.”

Tae visibly pouted at Joon hoping to get his way. “I don’t really care what room we get as long has it’s as far as possible from those two.” He pointed directly at him and Kookie.

“Why the hell do you wanna be the farthest from us?” He squeezed his hip and tsked in the Omega’s ear for his language.

“Because he wants to be closer to me isn’t that right Tae Tae?” Jimin sounded very confident over this.

“Chim Chim you haven’t heard Kookie he is so loud, I’m surprised you couldn’t also hear him through the bathroom that night. Nope don’t wanna be anywhere that howling beast in the middle of the night.”  Taehyung face was set in complete seriousness.

One. Two. Three.

Jin stepped back from his Omega whose back was completely straight. Then he made a dive for Tae which had them darting out of the living room. Tae’s high laughter filling the air with Jungkook a breath behind him.

“I could have lived a million lives without ever needing to know that.” Yoongi groaned into the back of Jimins neck. “Hey babe, there distracted let’s get first dibs.”

That was all Jimin needed to hear before bounding from the living room and toward the sounds of Tae’s fake moaning and Kookie’s fist pounding into a door yelling something about killing.

When two other two Alphas sent looks with raised eyebrows he simply shrugged. He could hear the mint-haired Alpha mumbling. “You’ll get used to it Min trust me shocked the Hell out of me the first time too. There is a lot of things we need to get used to. Maybe that’s why the company gave us a bigger place. Tae and I looked around earlier because everyone else was running late.” He sends them both knowing looks. “All the bedrooms are basically the same. They have their own bathrooms and a little sitting area. The only thing that we share is the kitchen, dining room, and this larger living room. I guess it’s their way of keeping us from tearing each other’s throats out.”

He was already growling at the thought of the company. “Trust me when I say it’s not ya’lls throats I wanna rip apart. Made a stupid promise though and I’m stuck.” He placed himself on the opposite couch from the shorter Alpha.  “I know we’ll wait. I’ll wait for Hoseok and we’ll go over everything together than the three of will handle the company. It’s just…..It’s bad and I don’t know if I will be able to keep my Alpha in check. The promise Kook made me take is worth a lot but I’m not sure it will hold when I see them face to face.”

Namjoon patted his shoulder, “I understand there was a lot of shit that went down with Tae as well that I want to get my hands on them for but I have to remind myself I will not be helping my mate by killing them. Let’s just deal with one thing at a time.” He plopped down next to him on the couch. “Like if our wound up Alpha over there can keep his hands to himself when Hobi returns?”

“I’m not wound up. Just ask Jimin he made sure I wasn’t before we showed up. I am assuming that’s what the age gap couple was doing as well.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Ew, speaking of things I could have lived without knowing. Rule number one in this house keep all sex lives to yourself and in your bedroom if I find anyone fucking on this couch I’ll muzzle them.” Namjoon poked the clean couch they were sitting on as if reinforcing his statement.

“Whatever you say prude Mother Joon, but I don’t wanna see your bare ass in the kitchen either.” Jin finally knew what it felt like to choke on air. “And to your question earlier yes I can keep my hands to myself. Jimin and I have already fully bonded, if you can’t really smell and see it yourself. My wolf has nothing to worry about.  I’ve been texting him. We're friends, pack, hell family. I mean I kinda always knew ya know? Ya, what’s with the mushy stuff?”

There was a shuffling sound by the door that made them all lookup.

“Tae locked himself in one of the bedrooms and won’t come out so we dubbed that one his and Namjoon hyungs room. Jimin wanted the one with the most windows, but I told him that hyung probably would hate to be woken up with that much sunlight so he told us we should take it since you wake up the earliest out of all of us.” He kept his eyes on the floor as if afraid to look at the other two Alphas. His face was still red most likely from whatever Tae had been yelling about rather than the running and banging he had done.

“You’re a God send we had the corner room last time hated all those damn windows. Hey, what’s wrong Kid? Pick your head up.”  Yoongi said.

Jungkook eyed the two Alphas before whispering, “You’re not mad at me?”

Jin’s chest swelled up with pain. “Baby, why would they be mad at you?” He could see his face flare up with an even deeper blush, but he didn’t seem to care that the endearment had come out. He was only worried about his Omega.

“Because I lied.” His eyes glassed over.

He hadn’t even noticed or even considered that Jungkook would be worried that the other members of the pack would be mad at him for lying to them for so long. He wanted to cut in and say ‘of course not’ but it wasn’t his place to say how the others felt. Luckily Joon cut in without missing a beat.

(Jungkook’s POV)

“Kookie, we are not mad at you. This, whatever this is, from what Jin has told us is not your fault and will never be your fault. I know I speak for all of us when we say we love you for who you are not what you are. If tomorrow you come out saying you’re actually a Beta cool, we will all accept it because it is part of who you are, but it isn’t all you are Kookie. We’re your Alphas and we should have protected you in the first place. If anyone should be mad it is you at us. We couldn’t be there before but were here now and I hope that will help settle some of the fears you have and you accept it as our apology.” Yoongi nodded his head along in agreement.

He was trying really hard not to cry in front of them when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Plus Omegas are better anyways.” Jimin of course. He swayed them side to side while he kept talking. “Yoooooonnngggiii all our stuff is in the hallways and I don’t wanna carry them all by myself to our room, come help your poor weak Omega.” Jungkook didn’t have to turn around to know Jimin was pulling a face at the mint-haired Alpha.

“Whatever you’re stronger than me you can do it.”  Jimin gave him one last tight squeeze. “Fine I’ll do it by myself, no reward for you then.” Jungkook could sense that the way Jimin slightly swung his hips on the way out was what had Yoongi murmuring ‘shut up’ before darting after him.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Putting the room together, their room, was more work than either of the expected. They still had a few hours before Hoseok arrived and Jin had promised to cook as long as Joon and Tae promised to go buy groceries for the empty kitchen.

Jungkook thought his and Jin’s things blended better together than he cared to admit to. He had never shared a room with him, but he had shared with Namjoon last and anything was going to better then the biohazard god of destruction he used to share a room with. They had more things in common as he was starting to realize while he unpacked his clothes. They both preferred the quiet after a long day and simpler things.

He had been dreading leaving the hotel and going back to the dorm for the fact he didn’t know how to act around Jin around others. The Omega in him wanted him to be constantly touching the Alpha, but he didn’t know how the older wolf would react to it in front of the pack.

Out in public would be another story. Of course, people would want to see the Skinship between the members but he knew he had to learn to limit those touches. They had let to speak to the company on how the wanted to handle the mating situations. Bangtang was doing too well for the company to want to separate them.

The new apartment took a lot of the pressure off the Omegas shoulders, though. There would be no awkwardness of who was going to be switching rooms with who. Plus there hadn’t been enough rooms in the old dorm. With only three bedrooms two of the pairings would have had to share a room. Jungkook shuttered at the thought almost dropping a box of shoes. Jin had just started to up their physical relationship. He didn’t think he was as loud as Tae had mocked him earlier but he would never get the chance to know if he was sharing a room.

They were closer to the company building so when one of them would stay out late they wouldn’t have to trench back thirty minutes in the dark. The new apartment gave them privacy. All the bedrooms were located on the second floor. 4 bedrooms. There was a small stairway that led the way up attached to the dining room.

Their bedroom. It was simple and he loved it. White walls, tan carpet, a long couch towards the door, and a queen size bed with light blue sheets filled up most of the space against the back wall. They hadn’t said much when they had come into the room Jin placed a light kiss to hiss temple before patting his butt telling him to use his muscles and start bringing the boxes.

That was almost two hours ago. Jin finally broke the silence causing him to jump a foot and actually dropping a box of snapback onto the floor. “Do you think we should have unpacked the kitchen first so we would actually have things to cook with? I mean I didn’t see any boxes while we were down there maybe they already unpacked?”

He could hear Jin saying his name a few times to get his attention but he couldn’t focus. When he had turned around he had come face to face with his sweaty mate who had his shirt pulled up to wipe the sweat from his face. It wasn’t until Jin popped him in the nose that he shook his head and tried to pay attention to what the Alpha was saying. “You’re so adorable when you blush like that.”

He had a smart comment to pop off that he wasn’t adorable he was manly as fuck, but then Jin placed his lips and his and all thoughts of that argument went out the window.

The slow kisses were his favorite. Don’t get him wrong he loved all of the kisses they shared but the slow gentle one that Jin gave him as if he was afraid he was going to break were his favorite. No tongue. Not fast. Just a small barely there pressure to his lips. This is how their kissing almost always started out. And then it would grow to so much more. Instead of barely being able to feel Jin’s lips against his, they were was all he could feel. The hands that had been ghosting at his hips were then digging into his sharp hip bones pulling him along the thigh that had been placed between his legs. 

“No matter how much I wanna throw you onto the bed, it’s new and clean and were sweaty and smelly. I just don’t have the heart to break it in just yet. How about a shower and we’ll start on dinner?” Jin slowed down their kissing till it was back to the gentle ones. No matter how much he didn’t want to break away from the older wolf he knew they were no longer alone in the hotel they were in a house full of other wolves that they had to, at least, pretended they wanted to be social with instead of locked up in a bedroom with each other.

When he nodded and said a shower would be a great idea he had expected Jin to kiss him once more and push him to the bathroom before waiting his turn. What he hadn’t expected was for him to crash his lips back to his and walk him backward into the bathroom before pushing him against the counter and pulling his shirt off and then his own. He stiffened when he felt hands on his belt and Jin’s mouth stopped working its way down his jaw.

“Is this okay? If not just tell me baby and we’ll stop.” Jin went to peppering his face with kisses and his hands moved off his belt to rub his sides. This was new. They had never been naked in front of each other. At lease as mates. They had all of course seen each other once or twice all of them living in such a tight area, but this was a new level of intimacy and the Omega in him wanted to roll over and let the Alpha do whatever he wanted to him.

He took a few deep breaths before nodding. He wanted this. He trusted Jin. He felt a nip at his ear. He knew the Alpha hated when he didn’t verbalize what he wanted. He tilted his head to catch the older wolf’s lips again before moving his hands back to his belt. “I trust you.”

It was all the older wolf needed to hear before proceeding with what he had planned earlier. Slower maybe, just in case Jungkook still wanted to back out. He always gave him room to say no even after he had already agreed.  The kissing became more desperate as Jin finally had him completely bare. Still his mouth never left his and his hands never went past his hips. His hands were shaking too much do anything about the others clothing but he could faintly hear the other jeans hitting the floor before they were moving again.

Jungkook wished he had spent more than ten seconds looking into their new bathroom earlier so he would, at least, know where he was being led to. His back hit something. “What the hell? Fuck that’s cold!”

“Sorry baby glass door, step up.” Jin opened the door and pushed him in backing him into the corner next to the faucet. “Heads up this might be cold, I’m not a hundred percent sure how to work this shower. Probably should have thought this through more.” The giggling he was let out helped ease the rest of the stiffness out of his bones. This was Jin. His mate.

Until the cold water hit both of them and they were both scrambling to find a middle ground to the temperature. After figuring out how to work the shower and the warm water was cascading down his face he almost forgot he wasn’t alone in the shower until he leaned back into a solid chest and arms circled around his lower abdomen. He praised himself for not showing how self-conscious he was and try to hide his body from view. He wasn’t as build as Jimin and not as skinny as Taehyung he was just himself. He had been shirtless a lot in front of and underneath Jin but being completely exposed and body melded against the other was a different story.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jin was kissing the top of shoulder and rubbing his knuckles down his side until he was leaning against him without his previous stiffness. “Remember Kook we can stop whenever you want to, you just have to tell me. I’m not gonna mount you in the shower. Try to give me some credit for romance. I just know you are still trying to get used to the Omega side of you. Last time you seemed a little….. Hmm what is the word not cautious but I know you didn’t want me to notice, but I did. There is nothing to be embarrassed about love if anything it shows me you like what I’m doing to you. It’s your body’s way of accepting mine.”

Jungkook groaned, “Can you please not try to sound like my high school sex ed teacher right now while I’m naked and pressed up against you in the shower. It’s kinda a boner killer.”

He felt a content hum against his shoulder before a sharp bite. “You might say that but your body is telling me different.” He felt one of Jin’s hands leave his hip to move in between them to move up his ass causing him to gasp while Jin collected some of his slick before bringing it to his mouth to lick his finger. “See. Plus what if I told you my real motive was to see if I could get you as loud as Tae claims I can.”

That was the only warning he got before Jin grabbed both of his arms and placing them on the tile wall and grinding his dick through the slick of his ass. “Fuck….please Alpha.”

“Tell me, love, just out of curiosity, can never assume these things, no one has ever touched you correct? I’m the only one who has ever seen you like this and will be the only one to ever touch you like this. Hmm?” he picked up his pace. It was slow but he could already feel the Alphas knot growing against him. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the Alpha’s eyes were red.

“Only you. Ahhh…..please I can’t. I need more. I’ll do what you want just let me come Jin.” Everything was coming in heavy pants as he laid his head against the tile of the shower. The Omega in him was screaming at him to move his hips and try to move the Alpha’s knot into him, but he knew better. Even in his lust filled state, he wasn’t ready for that yet, they weren’t ready. He was afraid if he moved Jin would stop what he was doing afraid of pushing him past his limit.

“What I want? Hmm?” The Alphas voice was deep and raspy and Jungkook would be damned if didn’t admit the sound of it alone almost made him finish. That is when Jin stopped moving all together and he could have sobbed against the wall at the lack of friction. “I know what you can do for me, baby.” He felt Jin’s hand move back to where it had been and gather more slick. He paused slowly teasing him.

He tensed.

He trusted Jin, but he didn’t know how wolf Jin had gone behind him. Jin might be able to hold his control but his wolf wouldn’t. “Jin, no, not yet, come back to me, just you no wolf. Please, I need more time.”  He didn’t know how he got the words out no doubt his own eyes were blazing green, but his Omega new better.

The hand that was on him quickly disappeared and he was being pulled off the shower wall and bundled into his Alpha’s arms. “Shit, I am so sorry Jungkook. I thought I could stay in control. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I would never rush you…… I just…. Kook, I would never….” He could feel water on his shoulder that wasn’t from the shower.

“I know Jin. Please don’t cry. We’re learning. It’s okay you didn’t do anything wrong.”  He placed a hand on Jins chin tapping it so he would lean down so he could kiss him. After a moment, he broke off. “You’re still gonna help me come right?” Jin sent him a bewildered look. “Just keep your hands off my ass and we’ll be okay.”

“But that’s my hands favorite place to be.” Jin pouted at him. Jungkook turned back around and placed his hands were they were previously.” The older wolf gasped behind him. “Love I don’t think this is a good idea. I already couldn’t control myself once.”

“Yes, and I asked you to stop and you did. I trust you. Just please, Seokjin.” For good measure, he rolled his ass against his Alpha. Even though the knot had deflated some due to the “accident” it was still big enough for him to feel and make him thrust backward again. By the third time, Jin was grabbing his hips and rolling his own hips into him.

Instead of trying to get slick to use as lube Jin brought his hand to his face. “Suck.” The Alpha moaned against is shoulder as he placed two fingers into Jungkooks mouth. He didn’t have time to marvel at the new experience before Jin was already pulling them out and wrapping them around his dick. It only took a few pumps before he was spilling against the tile walls. Two seconds later Jin was following him moaning out his name before biting his mark. If all the blood hadn’t already left his body he was sure it would have gone straight to his dick. Even though he had just bitten him that morning the more often that Jin bit him the more of their scent would mix.

The rest was a haze while he tried not to fall asleep. Jin kissing him while washing his hair. It must have been Jin’s shampoo because Jungkook knew he hadn’t unpacked any shower things yet. Sandalwood. That’s what it smelled like when it went down the drain. He vaguely remembered the older man wrapping him up in a towel and putting him on the counter before heading back into the bedroom returning with a large sweater and clean boxers. “I have my own cloths you know that right?”

“I know you do love, but you look so much better in mine.” After dressing both of them Jin pulled him to their brand new bed before tucking him in. He mumbled a quiet ‘stay’ while Jin was pulling away. “I can’t I already promised I would cook.” Jungkook flung his arms out like a child. “Fine but only till you fall asleep and then I really do have to pretend to want to socialize with others. He pulled back the light blue comforter so his Alpha could climb in next to him and buried his nose into his chest as he curled around him feeling completely happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out Hobi's mate next chapter, I was going to do it in this one but i'm still torn between someone in exo and someone in Got7 D: I feel like a protective mother hen over him!


	15. Say N.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro bonding time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been updating slower but I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!!
> 
> I'm a waitress and a full time college student I hope you understand <3 It might take me a minute but i will not abandon this story. *Pinkey Promise.*  
> Like Exo's song Promise..... (FYI that is my favorite KPOP song and if you haven't listened to it, you must!)

 

(Jungkook’s POV)

He woke up to someone poking his cheek, by the smell alone he knew it wasn’t Jin. Groaning he tried to turn his back to the intruder while pulling the comforter farther up. “Jungkookie wake up.” Jungkook didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he did know that Jimin’s scent of ocean breeze and cotton candy with a hint of mint (which must be the part of Yoongi scent that mixed with his own) was not the scent he wanted to wake up to.

 As if Jimin could read his mind he continued. “Jin hyung is busy cooking so he sent me up here to wake your grouchy butt…wait what’s that smell?” His eyes opened in a flash when he felt fingers along his neck. “He already bit you again? Oh please not on this bed!”

As Jimin tried to scramble off the bed Jungkook shook with laughter grabbing the elders wrist and pulling him fully into the bed and wrapping around him like a koala bear. “Not in the bed dork he said it was too clean.” His voice was still raspy from just waking up.

Jimin must have seen his eyes glance at the bathroom because he sent him a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows while wrapping his arms fully around the younger Omega. “Ahhh shower stuff kinky.” 

Jungkook’s face light up like a tomato. They had always talked about everything. Even before he presented it was rare that he and Jimin had a secret between them. It used to be the three youngest always together, but when Tae seem to latch onto Namjoon it only brought him and Jimin closer.

“Honestly, I have always looked up to him, but the fact that he didn’t claim you even when you went through your heat must show how strong of an Alpha he is,” Jimin said while humming and running his fingers along his own markings on his neck. They were slightly jagged than they were supposed to be, but that was probably from Yoongi’s initial bite. Jungkook’s mind as more focused on other things though to fully focus on the marks.

“What do you mean my heat? I’ve never had a full heat before. I mean I had a slight one when I first presented, but all Omegas do to show their rank.” He stated.

Jimin’s eyes got wide, “What do you mean you haven’t gone into heat yet. The claiming pushed a lot of Omegas into their heats. Didn’t you see all the almost brawls at the Claiming from the Omegas whose bodies finally caught up with them and went into heat in the middle of the arena?” When he shook his head no he continued.

“Yoongi had already caught up to me, he didn’t let me see much because he tucked me into his shoulder and our Watcher let us shift so we could get out of the area faster. I did see BamBam crying and he was being carried by who I assume was his mate while they were being surrounded by other Alphas who had caught his sent. I guess after his mate caught up to him he went into heat. He’s young so I guess it makes sense for his body to catch up so fast. He couldn’t have presented that long ago so he hasn’t been on the pills as long. There was a similar thing going on in the Holding now that I think about it. Chanyeol was carrying a blonde Omega through the Holding growling at anyone who came close. We were one of the first ones back and there wasn’t a lot of people in there but I could smell his heat from across the room.” Jimin paused as if he was replaying the scene in his head.

“I didn’t go into heat until after the whole Hobi thing and Yoongi came back to apologize, which I am thankful for because I don’t think Yoongi would have been had calm as Chanyeol hyung.”

“I haven’t, I just um, started, and I mean when we do things my body just now, Omegaing and producing……stuff.” There was no way his face could blush anymore then it was in that moment.

Jungkook was trying very hard to grasp all the words Jimin was saying. “Are you telling me you haven’t gone through your heat yet?  I haven’t smelt it on you so I assumed you had already had yours.” The worried expression on Jimin’s face was not settling the nerves that were squirming around in his stomach.

Jimin must have noticed his worries because he wrapped his arms tighter pulling him into his chest. “Don’t worry Kookie, it’s probably just all those nasty pills they had you on. From what I overheard them talking about earlier all the pills they had you on to make you a Beta probably just pushed your heat back. It will just take longer for them to get out of your system. Your body is just starting to act like an Omega and not a Beta, just give it some time.”

“You’re probably right.” He said sighing against Jimin’s neck.

It was plausible the more pills he was on, the longer it would take for them to get out of his system. Having heats was the worst part of being an Omega. They had already guessed that the company would be putting them on blockers to push back their heats.

Heats were painful, even with a mate to help you through them. If his or Jimin’s heat sprung up on them before a performance there would be no way they would be able to make it through a concert or interview. 

At this rate, he would probably never have a heat, and that would probably be Jimin's only one. Even non-famous Omegas took suppressant to make sure they didn’t go into heats. It helped them from not getting it at school or have to deal with any pain if they didn’t have a mate. The only time an Omega willingly went through a heat is if they were trying to get pregnant.

Jungkook froze at the thought. He must have tensed because he felt a comforting hand run through his hair. “What is it Jungkookie? Hmm, tell your hyung what’s wrong.”

They had always talked about everything. Even when he was lying about his status he always felt like deep down Jimin knew the truth because he never pushed him into acting like a Beta. He let him take down some of his walls and be vulnerable.

 Jimin was also the only Omega around he could freely ask questions to without the fear of being caught in the tornado of lies the company had set up around him. He loved Tae and the rest of the pack but they would only ever be able to tell them facts they read or had seen. Jimin on the other had was an Omega like him. He knew firsthand what he was going through. “What if he leaves me because I can’t.…What if I can never give him…”

He let his sentence trail off hoping that Jimin wouldn’t make him finish it. He was being petty and he knew it. He had always loved Jin as a pack member, like a brother. Hell, he had even held a crush on him since before they debuted and when the other two younger members had figured it out and used to tease him about it when he would stare too long. After he had found out Jin was actually his mate the process of him falling didn’t take long. He knew Jin wouldn’t leave him. But deep down his wolf felt insecure. Wasn’t that what Omega’s were known for, being about to produce children? Jin was such a loving family oriented person Jungkook knew it would break his heart if he lost the chance to have at least one of his own.

Even though from most love stories and television shows Omegas always seemed to think about kids when they first presented, he never did. He wasn’t one of the “old thinkers” who believed that childbearing should be left to females, but he himself never pictured himself carrying. He was young. He figured he would always have time down the road to worry about it later.

It was later, though. He was almost twenty, still too early to be thinking about children, but the thought of his and Jin’s kids when they were older made a burning sensation happen in his chest. It was like taking a toy from a child who didn’t know they wanted it. The thought of not being about to have kids with Seokjin, even though he had never thought about it before, had a few tears spilling over from where they were trying to hide onto Jimin’s shirt.

He felt a flick on his forehead. “Aish kids these days. Kookie have you seen the way Jin hyung looks at you? He would never leave you just because of that. We’re still young your body is just now getting turned back into the way it should be. If what you believe is true I wouldn’t dwell on it too much. Hyung adopted us as his six kids so quickly I bet he would love any child and claim it as his own.” He paused then Jimin busted out into laughter.

“This is not a laughing matter Hyung.” He groaned into Jimins neck pushing himself back to glare at him.

“It’s not Kookie, but…… If Jin hyung is the Umma and you can’t be Appa because that is Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi is grandpa does that make you the mistress?” He fell into another fit of laughter.

He grabbed the pillow he was lying on and hit him in the head with it, “Only if that makes you grandma.”

 

 

(Jin’s POV)

Jin was cooking over the stove while trying to avoid Yoongi’s grumbling to his left. He was trying to get their coffee maker to work while talking under his breathe about ‘how the kid was gonna be the death of him.’ Jin had enjoyed the quiet and was trying to get acquainted with his new domain. This kitchen was way bigger than their old one. His fears from earlier had been settled when he started opening cabinets and for the most part everything was put away.

Some of the appliances had been left unplugged with no instructions. Which is why Yoongi was currently pushing every button he could find on the machine. He had come in the kitchen just after Tae and Joon had put away the groceries and had headed back to unpack their own room. When Jin had turned around to great him he simply stated that ‘he wasn’t moving another damn piece of furniture around the room till he had coffee.’ Jin wanted to argue that is was already around six at the time and was a little late for the caffeine, but he knew this was a battle not worth fighting.

“Sweet Kanye West it’s finally working.” He could hear the machine to his left finally pouring out what Yoongi had deemed ‘the true love of his life.’ Jin thought he was finally going to be left alone to his thoughts when instead of leaving Yoongi leaned against the counter and eyed him. “So cinnamon?”

“Not now Min.” was all he stated while waving his spatula in Yoongi’s general direction. “I have to finish cooking before Hobi gets here. I don’t want to scare away his mate the first chance we get to meet them.”

Yoongi was quite for a bit while Jin went back to seasoning the meat. “I’ll be you 1000 won it’s an Omega.”

Jin didn’t want to bet on his pack mates but he turned to the other Alpha anyways. “1000 won it’s an Alpha and an extra 500 that they have already mated.”

“Deal. Speaking of mating…” he paused for Jin to finish his growl, “now don’t get all growly at me. I am the second oldest and even if I don’t try to meddle with all of yall's lives I feel like I just need to say something. Joon brushes these things off, you and I both now it, but be careful with the kid. He has been through enough Hell for one lifetime. I’m not saying this to be a dick, but the kid is in a fragile state and he has eyes for only you and it’s about to be your personal job to protect him from whatever the company wants to do next. Yes, we will back you up as a pack, but I hate to say it but Jimin comes first to me.”

“Everything is just new we need time to…” Jin started but Yoongi cut him off.

“It’s not new, you’re just now starting to notice. That kid has had eyes for you since before even Jimin presented, Hell, probably even before that. Can you think of a time that you two weren’t draped across each other? Anytime we go somewhere you two always choose to be paired. Anytime one of you falls asleep in the van, guess whose shoulder their sleeping on. Hyung it’s not new, you’re just figuring out what it all meaning now.”

Jin didn’t reply back at first. Just stirred the meat around the pan. That was probably the most words Yoongi had spoken all at once in a full conversation in a long time. He thought back before the Claim of him and Kookie. Sure they had been close, they were all close. Now that he was thinking about it though there were times when they held eye contact for longer than necessary. Jungkook and he holding hands in the airport, he thought it was because they didn’t want to get separated in the crowd, but the more he thought about it there was hardly ever a crowd when they got past security yet their hands always stated clasped.

There was also times before Kookie had presented and sometimes afterward where he couldn’t sleep and he would crawl into the elder’s bed. He didn’t think Yoongi had ever noticed since Jungkook had always done it when he was staying at the studio and was always gone by the time Jin woke up. The more he thought about it the more that things he seemed to brush off stood out. He dropped his spoon and turned around to look at the younger Alpha who was just sipping his coffee and waiting.

“Am I really that slow?” the Alpha just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t answer that hyung it’s a trap.” Both Alphas wiped their heads around to see the orange haired Omega bounce into the room. “I came to see what was taking so long. You said you were going to get something to drink and then you would help me move the couch again. I can see from the redness of Jin hyung face I should be worried about something, or maybe not me but defiantly Kookie should be.”

When neither of the Alphas answered him he simply went into the fridge grabbing a water bottle and peaking his head around to see what Jin was cooking. “Hobi’s favorite?”

“I figured if his mate is like him they might have similar taste buds. Speaking of food though will you go wake up Kook, if you can manage to wake up grouchy over there you can succeed in waking him up and get Tae and Joon and tell them to start getting ready for dinner.”

“Sure hyung I’ll go get him.” Jimin winked at Yoongi before bouncing out of the room.

“You do now you just made your mate into prey right? Jimin has wanted to get him alone since we got here. Something about Omega bounding or Bros before Alphas. I kind of learned to tune him out when he said he wanted to know everything about and I quote ‘the jinkook relationship.’ I on the other hand do not. I’ll make a deal with you, though, if Kookie tells you anything about mine in Jimin’s relationship don’t ever speak of it and I’ll do the same for you.” Yoongi sent him a questioning look.

“Deal. Did you see where the strainer was when you were looking for the coffee?” Jin started opening all the cabinets after turning the stove on low.

“Nope, but I have to ask, you know just out of curiosity you don’t have to answer, but how have you not well, jumped him yet?” Jin slammed his finger in the cabinet before spinning around to stare at Yoongi.

As much as he didn’t want to talk about it, he would like to hear another’s opinion and Yoongi was also in an Alpha/Omega relationship. “Honestly, I don’t know, earlier I almost slipped up but he asked me to push my Alpha back and give him time so I did.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “My instincts are yelling at me, and if the company tries to do something it might break my control and I might claim him just to keep him safe, but…” He stopped when he felt a burning sensation in his chest he clutched his chest and would have doubled over if the other Alpha wouldn’t have grabbed him. Namjoon seemed to pop out of nowhere and the two Alphas got him into a chair.

“Jungkook.” It was the only words he could make out.

 “He is fine, you just marked him today right?” Jin nodded at him. The pain was completely gone but it didn’t settle his nerves. “It’s his emotions. I can smell him on you which means you bit him again, twice in the same day meaning more of his scent is mixed with yours. After you fully claim him it will always be like this but less surprising when you get used to it.”

“What Namjoon is trying to say, is that Jungkook must have had a strong reaction to whatever he and Jimin are probably talking about. It only feels so intense because you’re not used to it. Once you’ve fully mated it won’t feel like you’re getting stabbed every time unless he is pain himself.” Yoongi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder squeezing it firmly before stepping back and turning the oven completely off.

Jin sighed he hunched over memorizing the patterns on the kitchen floor. It made sense, even as a pack they were able to feel when another was in danger. It was a new feeling though to be able to feel another’s such strong emotions. It was almost as if instead of being one person he was two.

He had accepted the mating long ago, but the feeling in is chest seemed to bring things to reality for him all at once.

Jungkook.

He was his, and his alone. Whatever his mate wanted and needed, he would provide. If the company wanted to separate them and end their pairing, he would leave Bangtan in a second. What Yoongi had said about Jimin being his first priority earlier became clear. If it came between Jungkook and anyone else’s life even his own he would protect his mate first. When the pain had first hit him, he was struck with fear, longing, and complete deviation. After the initial pain had emitted from his chest he was left with the feeling of insecurity and sadness.

Those feelings had fizzled out and he could no longer feel any strong emotions through the bond, simply just that his Omega was safe and healthy. His breathing went back to normal at the realization. If this is how strong he could feel Kook’s feelings even before they had fully bounded his inner Alpha was snapping at the chance to see what it would be like to be fully mated with the other.

Cinnamon and Cotton.

Jin snapped his head up and was met with the younger three standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The panic that must have gone through Yoongi and Jin must have been strong enough for the whole pack to feel. Namjoon being the lead Alpha could feel it first, of course, the other wouldn’t have been far behind him. To reinforce his earlier thought the other two became background scents and presences.

“What happened?” The voice sounded like Taehyung but his eyes never left his mates.

“The bond must be starting to form. I’m assuming it’s rather because of the frequent bites or because the suppressants Kookie was on is finally starting to leave his system. Either way the bond is getting stronger. It could also be that Kookie’s inner wolf felt such a strong emotion that it sent a signal to Jin’s Alpha.” Leave it to Namjoon to have everything figured out.

The smell of home got closer. Before he realized how close Kook was he felt fingers running through his hair. “Sorry.” It was barely a whisper but he heard it all the same.

He grabbed onto the hand that gently moving his bangs back and bring it to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on it and putting it between two of his own. “It’s not your fault love, just another thing for us to get used to.”

“It’s always going to be something isn’t it?” Before he had a chance to reply there was a knock on the door. It was already opening and closing before anyone had the chance to acknowledge it. There were voices accompanying it that had them all relax.

“Why would you knock on the door of your own home?” It was an unfamiliar male voice that Jin heard while standing up while still holding on to Jungkook’s hand and leading them into the living room.

“I don’t know I haven’t been inside before it felt like a polite thing to do.” Definitely, Hoseok followed by his high-pitched laugh.

They just stood there staring at the front door. All three Alphas standing in front with the other three leaning around them to finally see who their pack member’s mate was.

Hoseok never missing a beat grabbed his mates hand and pushed him forward, “I know you’ve met before but meet Jin Young, got7 member, Omega, and my mate.”

“Please just call me Jr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Hobi's mate!! I debated forever that's why it is at the very end!


	16. Yoonmin for the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely in Jimin and Yoongi's POV. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say there is a slight trigger warning: Just a eating disorder but it is very brushed over.
> 
> When I started this I didn't know where to begin because I haven't really built up a complete backstory to them yet, I got stuck but I started to listen to Please Don't Leave by Joel Adams like I did when I first started writing about Yoonmin in my story and it helped a great deal. 
> 
> Oh and I have started posting sneak previews on my Tumblr: http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/  
> I post pictures of snapshots and updates~

(Yoongi’s POV)

It was quiet for about three point five seconds, which had to be a new record for the usually loud pack. Jin was about to say something formal in greeting before he decided to cut him off after he noticed the way the two new wolves in the room smelled. “You owe me 500 won hyung.” He held his hand out to a bewildered Jin.

Jin looked completely scandalized while the other members of the pack looked on confused. Yoongi knew why. He wasn’t known for his outburst. He preferred to be in the back quiet while observing the others. This, however, was different. Jin was always beating him and for once he was right and had won a bet over the older wolf and he wasn’t going to miss his chance to show it.

Jin would probably kill him later for making such a bad first impression, but to be fair this wasn’t their first meeting with Jin Young. 

“I thought I owed you 1000?” Jin tilted his head to the side. They completely ignored Hoseok’s dramatic of ‘you two bet on us?’ Everyone bet on everything and everyone in their group, it helped pass time. This was nothing new.

“Nah, smell em, clearly mated so you were technically half way right.” Jin rolled his eyes at him before turning to the new wolf in the room and properly greeting him. 

Jin must have stepped close enough for Hobi to smell him because he leaned in closer, Yoongi prepared his ears. Grabbing Jimin’s hand he slid behind the Omega as if the other would act as a sound barrier. He really should have finished his coffee when he had the chance.

“Hyung you found your mate too?!” Hoseok looked around the group before taking a deep breath, “Everyone did?” Yoongi thought he looked a little proud of himself for figuring it out so soon because his signature smile appeared on his face. 

He saw Jinyoung, or Jr, slightly flinch at Hoseok’s loudness. Instantly Yoongi liked him. He grabbed the Beta’s arm and squeezed lightly without turning around to look at him. Hobi sent him a soft look before talking in a quieter voice. Maybe he would be good for their loud Beta. 

“I smell food.” At that, they all laughed and greeted the new Omega to the pack with open arms before settling down in the new dining room. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, as much as it could be with Tae, Jimin, and Hoseok. They avoided serious topics knowing that after dinner is when everything would be laid out on the table. His and Jimin's story was not as complex as the others. Everyone had known for a long time that he only had eyes for the Omega. 

His eyes kept turning to Jungkook throughout the dinner in a different way. The young wolf seemed to space off a lot more than he used too. He also wasn’t being part of the loud trio as he usually did. Yoongi would squeeze Jimin’s thigh every now and then so he would ask Jungkook a direct question to distract him from whatever he was thinking of. 

They weren’t the only ones to notice either. He kept seeing the other Alpha across from him making it a point to keep touching the new found Omega. Jin must have noticed his small touches were not enough to soothe whatever was on the other wolf's mind because he pulled the others chair right next to his and wrapped an arm around him choosing to eat with his other hand. 

This got Hoseok’s attention away from telling his mate a story about Tae embarrassing himself. He looked at Jin with wide eyes and he gowned, “No way, now I owe Tae 2000 won.” He started to pout till Jr. patted his hand telling him ‘that’s what you get for betting.’ And smirking at him.

He completely approved of the younger Omega.

“Later Hobi, unless you would like us to tell your mate here about that one time in America.” Namjoon let his voice trail off and raising a blond eyebrow at the Beta.

Yoongi chuckled at the Beta’s face who was quickly trying to shut Namjoon up.

He felt the hand in his squeeze and he looked up to see Jimin staring at the couple in from of them. Jin was quietly talking to Kookie while they thought the others were distracted. He could Jungkook’s face light up to whatever the Alpha was telling him. It a secret moment he knew he wasn’t supposed to be witnessing so he placed his head on Jimin’s shoulders stealing things off his plate. 

He knew he shouldn’t be this close. They had talked about it earlier. Hobi had a mate and that was great and all but it didn’t change how the dancer had initially felt toward his Omega. They didn’t want to cause a scene so they had decided to hold back on a lot of Skinship in front of the Beta till they knew how he would react.

Seeing him with the Omega calmed his wolf down. His Alpha could clearly see that the other wolf only had eyes for his own mate. That was the point of mating in the first place, to make no one else more important than your mate.

He didn’t lift his head off of Jimin for the rest of the meal. He could hear Jr. telling Jin about how the pairings in his own pack were complicated and he was glad to be out of his own dorm for a bit. They were quickly bounding over recipes they promised to write down for one another. 

After dinner was complete they all moved to the large living room. Naturally they all sat close to their partners. This was the part that Yoongi had been dreading and slightly curious about all day.

He knew he had given Jin a talk earlier almost the same one he gave Namjoon a while ago, but it wasn’t the Alphas he was worried about. As much as he tried to play the role of the grumpy Alpha who only showed emotion to his own mate, he was very protective over the younger wolves.

What he had told Jin earlier was true. Jimin came first over all of them. It was true, but he knew as soon as he had heard the full story about not only Jungkook but Taehyung as well he might not be able to control his wolf. 

Namjoon and Hoseok could protect themselves, and Jimin was his to protect. The thought of anyone hurting the younger two though broke him as much as if it were Jimin. He was one of their Alphas, their hyung, their pack mate he should have helped protect them.

Yoongi had always been somewhat of a lone wolf. He had prided himself on the fact that he didn’t need others. When he had decided to become an idol he knew he would have to get used to others, he didn’t think he would grow so attached so quickly. Everyone had assumed it was Jimin who broke him first, it had been Namjoon though. 

It took a lot to let the younger Alpha have a more dominant status over him. He played it off as ‘he didn’t want the responsibility in the first place' but in all honesty he knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle the pressure. It wasn’t the way Joon had handle the pack that made him finally acknowledge more than he had too for shows, it wasn’t how he rapped, it was for how he had handled him. 

He was hard to handle he knew this. Hell, the maknaes had been terrified of him when they first met him. Even though now they poked fun at him and draped themselves over him without a second thought, it wasn’t always like this. His Alpha had a very strong presence and Yoongi was okay with it keeping others away from him. Namjoon had been the first to break him. The young Alpha would come into his studio late at night when it was way past midnight and wait until Yoongi was done before walking back to the dorm with him.

He never said anything. He would just sit on the couch behind him and pull out his own lyrics never saying a word. Sometimes the silver-haired wolf would fall asleep, as much as Yoongi would hate to admit he couldn’t just let him sleep there, so he would nudge the Alpha awake and they would walk back to the dorm in silence. After about three months of this Yoongi finally started to crack.

It happened when Namjoon busted through the door throwing down papers in front of him and demanding help. It took all night and when Hoseok joined them in the early hours in the morning after demanding why they didn’t come home they simply pulled him down with them and pushing pages to him. In the end, they ended up with Cypher.

Jin had been basically throwing daggers at them the rest of that day to keep them awake during an interview. He calmed down when he saw Yoongi laugh at something Namjoon had said. That was the day Yoongi started to let the others in slowly as well. 

Jimin.

Park fucking Jimin was a whole different story. 

While Namjoon just cracked his walls, Jimin came through with a bulldozer and destroyed the walls he had proudly built around himself for years as if it was made of paper instead of thick layers of stone. 

 

(Jimin POV)

Yoongi.

He could practically hear the Alphas thoughts next to him. His mate had always prided himself on having a strong poker face, which used to fool him, but Jimin had learned a long time ago that just because the Alpha looked like he wasn’t paying attention didn’t mean he wasn’t. Jimin only got better at reading the Yoongi’s emotions after they had fully mated. He was getting random waves of worry and dread so he shifted closer to the other wolf.

He knew it had something to do what the two youngest members of the pack. Yoongi might pretend to be standing on the sidelines but when it came to the youngest wolves Jimin had seen him show his full Alpha. 

Hoseok.

He was another story altogether.

Jimin wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t dreading this himself, but when he had seen the way Hobi’s eyes lit up when he looked at the other Omega his worries were quickly settled.

It sounded wrong in his head, but he was happy that Hoseok had found someone else that wasn’t part of their pack. Not that he wasn’t loved fully by everyone, he had just always been on the sidelines. Fans loved to pair him with Tae, but if fans could see how they actually were off camera they wouldn’t see him with anyone else other than Namjoon. They had been separated into pairs for a while now even if no one wanted to admit it.

Once when he had run out of pills he caught a whiff of Yoongi’s overpowering Alpha and he had been hooked ever since. Shortly after that Tae seemed to go into distress and clung to Namjoon like he was his only life source. Then finally, after Kookie had presented Jin had refused to leave his side. 

He had done his best to make sure Hobi never felt like a third wheel anywhere, maybe that is why he got attached to him. Either way it was nice to see someone who was truly just for him. It was easy to see that Jr. wasn’t a big fan of PDA because anytime Hoseok would start to be affectionate he would get an embarrassed for about two seconds and would be quickly replaced with a shy grin when they would look at each other. Maybe Hobi was good for Jin Young as well.

Namjoon brought him out of his thoughts, “So I think we should leave the harder to hear stories for last, just to make sure we get through all of them tonight. Kook will go last and then Tae before him.”

They all nodded along in agreement except for one. “Maybe I should head out, you guys probably don’t want an almost complete stranger hearing all your emotional secrets.” Jr. started to pull himself off the couch.

Before Jimin could react someone was already speaking, he would have assumed it would have Jin or Namjoon but instead, the voice came from right beside him. “Stay. You are part of our pack equally as any other. We do not status shame here you have just as an equal voice here as the rest of us. Earlier you said something about complications in your own pack, maybe if you help us figure out ours, we can return the favor for yours. We accept you as Hoseok’s mate, therefore, we accept you as pack, if you would like to stay you can, but you do not have to.”

Everyone was quick to agree with Yoongi’s words. Jimin placed a small kiss to his Alpha’s hairline trying to avoid the glassy eyes that belonged to the Beta across the room. The two rapper had always been close. After everything that had happened at the Holding Jimin was afraid that their friendship had been ruined. The way his mate had worded his words was a clear way to show the Beta he was no longer mad, and for that Jimin was thankful.

“Since you will have me I would like to stay and help any way I can.” The Omega sat back down next to his mate. It was enough for Hobi to finally break eye contact with the pair and wrap and an arm around his mate.

Jin laughed across from them, “I guess that means its story time for one of you two then.” He looked between them and Hobi.

Kookie and Tae had been surprisingly quiet through the little exchange. It hurt Jimin more than it probably hurt this mate but seeing as they could feel one others emotion he knew he was right. Yoongi’s hand tightened at his side at the flare of emotion. He knew the younger wolves were probably trying to gather their thoughts. Tae was sitting in Namjoon’s lap, which wasn’t anything new, playing with the Alpha’s fingers. While Kookie looked like he was trying to become one with the couch and Jin’s shoulder. 

He sighed, their story wasn’t nearly as long enough for the two to get their heads figured out. “Honestly, you guys already know our story, except for Jr. Hyung. Alpha boy over here reeks even when he was on his suppressants.” He jabbed a finger back to the scuffing Alpha. “It was love at first sniff, there was a lot of k-drama worthy angst of ignoring each other and being in denial at the beginning.”

“Then there was a lot of making out where ever we got the chance.” A voice said next to him.

“I thought you said I could tell the story?” He pouted at the Alpha, who ignored him and waved him on to continue. “Anyhow before I was interrupted grumpy finally decided to man up and admit that he had feelings for me, THEN we started making out on everything, then came the claim, and then came the mating. If ya’ll wanna know about that I’ll let Yoongi finish the story.”

God, there was so much more to the story, though. They had decided together not to tell the pack everything. It was hard to lie to them, but was it technically lying if they were just leaving some key parts out? 

They didn’t need to know of how insecure the Alpha was in is Idol status and that Jimin had to constantly tell him he was good enough to be in the group. They would stay up late at night whispering comforting words to one another to get them through their own personal demons. They didn’t need to know of the nights were Yoongi pulled his head out of the toilet telling him he was perfect, beautiful, that he didn’t have to starve himself to fit the mold everyone else wanted him to be. They didn’t need to know of the nights were Yoongi would give up studio time to sit with Jimin in the practice room in a dark corner just trying to get him to eat. They didn’t need to know of how Yoongi promised to protect him by taking him away from all the pain he was feeling if he would just give him the word. 

No, they didn’t need to know the dark part of their story. Where he was weak and Yoongi had all but glued him back together piece by piece when the Alpha was dealing with his own problems of keeping his wolf in line. Jungkook’s and Tae’s stories would put enough strain on the pack, they didn’t need something else to cause anymore dark clouds over the group. 

They decided to keep some of the light moments for themselves as well. The nights when Yoongi was too tired and frustrated to leave the studio and they would lay on the couch and talk about the future, it was there they shared their first kiss, a lot of their first actually.

When the news had first come out that they could participate in the claiming he had mixed feelings. He already knew the mint-haired Alpha was the one, but the Alpha was worried that Jimin could do better. He had to beg Jimin to go just to see, to make sure that there wasn’t a better option for him. Jimin had agreed after a while just to appease the Alpha, but he knew that even if his “real mate” was to approach him he would turn him down and look for Yoongi instead. 

In the end, though it had been Yoongi.

It would always be Yoongi.

Before Yoongi cold even finish clearing his voice and sitting up straighter Tae finally broke his silence bring Jimin back to the present, “Please no, I’ve heard enough of Kookie’s moaning and groaning for one lifetime I don’t need to know about Chim Chim’s too.”

“So I guess that means were next?” Hoseok started, “honestly there isn’t much to tell yet.”

He paused and Jr started talking next, “Actually we were hoping you guys wouldn’t mind giving us a little more time to sort ourselves out before we opened up. It might sound selfish since you are so willing to share your stories with me, but our story as a lot to deal with my pack and I don’t know if it is my place to talk about them without their permission.”

*****(Don’t be Mad but I want Hobi and Jr’s story to be more tied into the GOT7 story I will be writing so I want to save some of it because I don’t want to spoil the different set of plot twist I have for their pack. (Love You))*****

Jin being the calming Umma he was, was quick to calm the Omega’s worried expression, “Of course, we hope that one day soon you will be able to tell us until then we will wait till you are ready. I’m just glad, and I know I speak for all of us, that our Hobi has found someone like you. Like Min was saying earlier we gladly accept you into our pack. You are always welcome here if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” Jimin could see the other Omega’s shoulders relax.

“Does that mean it’s our turn Joonie?” The voice made everyone turn their head to see Tae Tae perched on top of Namjoon’s lap clutching a pillow to his chest and looking as pale as Yoongi.

“It is baby, but we’ve talked about this it’s been a secret for too long they deserve to know.” Namjoon placed a chaste kiss to the healer’s neck where his mark was.

Jimin could see one of his best friends shaking and he wanted to be the one to comfort him but Yoongi’s tight grip on his side reminded him he didn’t need to distract the Beta if he was finally going to start talking.

“It all started the day BigHit wanted to sell me……..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that appeased some of the Yoonmin shippers, I honestly want Yoonmin to have one of the smoother relationships in my story because I'm afraid of Tae and Jungkook's stories being a little to angsty?  
> As for Hobi I kinda wanna progress their story as time goes and I want some of their story to come out in the Got7 story I wanna do.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN VMON POV!  
> anyone have any guesses to how their story will be?!?!  
> As Always I love the support ya'll give me, and I am glad to see my fist story grow this much. 
> 
> Oh and I have started posting sneak previews on my Tumblr: http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/  
> I post pictures of snapshots and updates~


	17. Apparently I am Vmon Trash....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 5,000+ word chapter of Vmon trash....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know I was Vmon trash till I started writing
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Slight rape attempt mentioned.

(Namjoon’s POV)

“What is even going through your mind to think that is a good idea….Sir?” No matter how angry Namjoon was at their manager he knew better than to push too many buttons all at once. Usually, Namjoon played his part as the leader of Bangtan with his head down, no matter how much it pissed off the Alpha inside him, and did what the company asked of his for the most part. This, however, was not one of those times where he could just bite his tongue.

“Now Namjoon you know I look at you like a son, but even you have to see the opportunity here. Taehyung is a rare breed. Jungkook and Jimin can pick up the slack from losing one the main visuals, and Jin’s vocals are deep enough to sing most of the bass lines.” For someone who was so successful he was oblivious to why Namjoon thought his idea was completely stupid.

“Sir, it has nothing to do with my thinking that we wouldn’t be able to replace his lines. Even though Jin could try to hit those notes we both know that isn’t possible. Tae has already been in most of our debuting photos and fans are already starting to get attached to him. He is one of us, we just can’t get rid of him because there is an opportunity to gain some money that will help cover the cost of promoting us. I know I speak for all of us when I say we would rather build up our fame rather than get it handed to us like the Big Three, which will help set us apart.” Namjoon tried to keep his voice leveled and his expression blank.

“Namjoon you are making it sound like I would be selling the boy to a mining company, not a music label. SM and YG have already offered enough money for the boy for us to be able to not only fully promote Bangtan properly, but also, we could fund for you boys to travel to get your name out there more.” The older wolf looked exhausted while running a hand through his hair, “Look between you and me, Alpha to Alpha, we all assumed the boy we would be an Omega we were prepared for that. We were however not prepared for him to not only be a Beta but also a Healer. I’ve seen your IQ Namjoon-ah I know you know what that entitles. Our company is still too small and trying to grow I am not sure we have the resource to care for the boy.” CEO Jeong Wook stated.

What the CEO had said we true. When Tae had finally presented a few weeks ago it had been a shock to all of them. Most of them had assumed the wolf would be an Omega, even with his deep voice he was anything but aggressive. Sure Beta would have been their second guess but they were not prepared to have Healer attached to his title as well. Healers were rare and treasured. Mostly only larger packs had the novelty of having one amongst them. It was true that a pack needed a healer to be a true back, but with healers slowly being scarce smaller packs have started clustering together to share one healer. Healers were put on pedestals for their capabilities getting full rides from colleges to help them into the medical fields. With today’s technologies, there were fewer medical problems that non-healers couldn’t handle, but the chances were better with a healer in the room.

Most companies would be biting at the nail to get their hands on a healer. Having a healer on hand would mean fewer trips to the hospital and less bad press. That’s why when the news somehow broke, Namjoon assumed Wook had his hand in some way, other companies were practically shoving money in their faces. What made Tae stand out, even more, was that not only was he a healer he was also a Beta.

Healers were typically Omegas since Omegas main characteristic was to take care of others. When a wolf presented as a Beta and a healer it would be put higher than a purebred on the social status. It was mostly because the novelty of it, but also because of the shift of the Beta wolf when mixed with healer blood. Where if in an Omega the scent would be the same as any other wolf, with a Beta though it completely stripped the wolf of a typical Beta scent and would be replaced with the most alluring scent.

Instead of a scent that would only call out to his potential mate, Tae’s scent would attract any unmated wolf. It would always be stronger than an Omega in heat because instead of just having one scent gland all the pores in the Beta’s body would excrete the wolf’s scent. This wasn’t common knowledge. Usually, the healer would be claimed too soon for anyone else to get the chance to smell them. They kept it out of textbooks for the safety of the healers.

Namjoon had discovered a book once that talked about how over a hundred years ago the Beta- healers were searched for all over the world. They were searched for by wolves whose mates had died or had been rejected. The Beta’s scent would be the only thing that would appeal to their wolves as much as their true mates had. Fights and rapes had occurred. Just because the healer’s scent appealed to everyone didn’t mean everyone’s scent lured them. This caused a great deal of forced painful claiming’s. In the end, the healer would be depressed and desperate to leave the unhappy mating, which would mostly result in suicides. It was the main cause for the decrease in beta- healer, which is why ‘higher ups’ started trying to keep it under wrap.

Tae hadn’t been at the dorm since he presented. He was staying with his family and couldn’t leave the safety of his house.

Namjoon tried a different approach, “Sir wouldn’t it look better if he was in our group, though? Having such a rare wolf in our group would help us stand out enough that we wouldn’t need tainted money to help with our promotions.”

Their little pack was not the same without Taehyung. All the wolves had been moping around the house for weeks. Namjoon’s wolf had been restless since the manager had broken the news to them. Of course, the others didn’t know the real reason why Tae couldn’t be around them, just that he needed time to adjust to having a presence of a healer and a Beta wolf in his head. They didn’t need to know that they could potentially kill each other over the chance at mating with Beta first. Even on all the suppressants, they would still be able to smell him.

The wolves had understood the excuse given to them. It was hard to juggle one voice in your head, Tae was juggling two. In an Omega- healer both wolves somewhat coincided with the thoughts of protection and wanting to keep everyone safe, with a Beta it wasn’t the same. Betas were a mix of an Alpha and an Omega, they shared similar characteristics to both wolves. Tae would have two voices arguing in his head constantly wanting to approach things two different ways.

“Namjoon-ah it just isn’t safe. The boy needs to be mated. His family wasn’t prepared for this either so the Taehyung will never have the chance to be courted like most wolves. Whoever the next unmated wolf is in his presence with most likely be his mate. Our company doesn’t have the resources to protect him. Hell, I don’t even have the heart to suggest sending one of you to go mate with him. The other companies promised it would be members from their idol groups and not an old manager or some complete stranger. This isn’t something our company is big enough to handle just yet.” Wook looked like he had debated on this subject long enough in his mind.

Something he had said had angered the Alpha inside of him making him grasp the oak desk in front of him tighter. No matter what Taehyung was going to have to be mated, and if they sold him to another company it would be most likely be someone Tae had never even talked to before.

“No.”

“Namjoon we went over this there is no other opt-” he cut off the CEO.

“I will mate with Kim Taehyung.”

They were a pack and Namjoon wasn’t giving him up.

  
(Taehyung’s POV)

Tae was miserable he hadn’t been able to leave the house in a little over two and a half weeks. He had been highly confused at first, then when his Umma had sat him down and explained everything she had learned after she had gotten off the phone with the CEO. He hadn’t been confused she had called him first thing, it was in their contract. He was just confused as to why if being a Beta- healer was a good thing why he had to hide away. After Umma had finished explaining that he had to be mated immediately because of his scent he had cried for days refusing to leave his room.

  
He had always loved the idea of courting, even though he knew it was against company policy to actually get in a relationship Tae had always daydreamed about it. He and Jimin would stay up late at night curled up together in one of their single beds whispering through the night about their future mates. All that had been shattered in a matter of seconds as soon as reality had hit him after his Umma had finished talking. He hadn’t been prepared, he thought he had time. He figured he wouldn’t have been able to find his mate for years due to being an idol. He had never pictured that he would never have a chance to chase the scent that would one day complete his life. He was to be mated and soon.

After a few days of hiding in his room, Namjoon hyung had called him. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse Namjoon broke the news to him.

Namjoon was brilliant Tae should have known that he would know the truth about what his new status came with. There would be late nights where they would walk to the local park when it was completely empty and talk about anything and everything. Many people ignored him and his odd thoughts out, but Namjoon never did. When others wouldn’t want to hear his cries of distress over people walking on flowers because they were living breathing things, Namjoon would sit next to the flower beds with him talking about how he thought flowers communicated.

They were both “eccentric” and Namjoon was his favorite Hyung. Jimin was his best friend but there were parts of himself that Jimin just didn’t understand. When he had one of his ‘episodes’ of where he would space out because he couldn’t figure out the depths of the galaxy and what was out there and what it all meant, Namjoon was the one who would pull him back and tell him facts about all the planets.

Unfortunately, when Namjoon had dropped the bomb that the company was debating on selling him, the Alpha couldn’t pull him back. He had cried still holding to phone for hours, Namjoon never hung up once just staying quiet. Every now and then he would rap off some random new lyrics he was stuck on or tell him some random facts, but other than that he stayed silent, Tae used his breathing to even out his own.

When the Alpha had been sure he had calmed down he had told him that he had a meeting with the CEO the next day and he wouldn’t let them get rid of him.

All Tae ever wanted to do was to make people smile. He was able to do that be singing and acting when he was young he didn’t care how he would achieve his goal, but now all he wanted to do was do it alongside the members of Bangtan.

Namjoon had not called the next day after that which was very unnerving. Umma had reassured him that the Alpha was probably just tired and would call the next day. Which he did, but instead of explanations, he got a stuttering mess of random words.

“I was thinking…”

“I want to…”

“I’m asking you…”

“No pressure it is up to you….”

“Hyung you are not making any sense and that is coming from me.” He cut off the Alpha.

“Taehyung.” There was a long pause. He stayed quiet letting Namjoon regather his thoughts.

“I know you’re sad because you have always wanted to be courted.” Tae nodded even though the other couldn’t see him. “What if- but what if you counted all the late nights at the park and early mornings at that café you love as me- we all as me courting you.”

Tae stayed quiet. Usually, his mind was running with so many thoughts he couldn’t focus, but for once his mind was completely blank. “Hyung what are you trying to tell me?”

“Let me be your Alpha. Be my mate.” Tae took in a sharp intake of air.

There it was and it angered him.

“Namjoon I do not need your pity mating. It is bad enough that I have to be stuck in this I am not going to drag you down with me as well. I’m not your mate, hell I am probably not made to be anyone’s mate. This is just another thing that makes me different a freak. So please save yourself, I’ll figure this out. You don’t need to do this just to keep me in Bangtan” The words came out more venomous than he had intended.

“Tae…. Pup this isn’t just me trying to keep you in the group. Look the thought of you with another angers my Alpha and me just- I already talked it over with the CEO and he has approved of it as long as we keep it a secret, even from the rest of the pack. Let me keep you safe. All those nights meant something to me. You are the only one who understands me. I thought about this a lot pup it’s nothing I would just rush either of us into if we had time. If you decide it’s not worth it mating with anyone to stay an idol I will support your decision. I just want you still consider me even if you decide to not come back. I want to try this with you Tae.” Namjoon sighed into the phone.

“Nam this isn’t something you try. If you come anywhere near me, it is going to lead to us being mated and then we are stuck together, there is no getting out.” The option was appealing and he would be lying if he didn’t admit to having a crush on the Alpha for some time now, the thing was he wouldn’t force Namjoon to settle just to protect him.

“Taehyung, I want this. I want you.” Once Namjoon made up his mind it was usually set in stone.

“Nam I just- I need some time, can you give me a day or two and I’ll call you as soon as I know? This is just such a big deal.” He wished he could have this conversation face to face with the Alpha and not over the phone.

  
“Of course pup, I’ll be here whenever you are ready, no matter what your decision is. Good night Tae.” After Tae said his goodbyes they hung up.

Tae wished he would have just agreed then and there because after that is when everything went to Hell.

  
(Namjoon’s POV)

It was a phone call that changed everything.

It was a phone call he had gotten when he was alone in his studio late in the afternoon. He had yet to have gone to sleep so it took him a minute to grasp what Tae’s father was telling him.

Apparently Tae’s dad held a monthly poker game in his basement once a month with a few guys he worked with. In the stew of everything Tae’s dad had forgotten to tell some of the guys it had been canceled. Tae had pushed his parents out of the house earlier that morning saying that he would be fine alone for a couple of hours. When his parents had returned later in the evening they had found the two betas from work trying to mount their son and claim him.   
Namjoon’s Alpha slipped from his grasp and burned through all the suppressants in his body.

Tae’s father’s next words were the only thing that calmed him down slightly, “He won’t quit crying and saying your name. As his father, I have the legal right to the final say in these matters. I give you my blessing to mate with my son. It is too dangerous for him to be on his own. We trust you to take care of him the way he deserves to be treated.”

The older wolf sent him the address and the Alpha in him would kill anyone that stood between him and his mate.

* * *

 

(Taehyung’s POV)

Cold.

Empty.

Disgusting.

Namjoon.

These were the only thoughts Taehyung had running through his mind. The Alpha would never want him now. He shouldn’t have been such an idiot and had accepted the offer when it was given to him. What would happen when the other companies his boss tried to sell him to caught wind of this? He laughed at the thought of his price value going down.

The door to his bedroom opened. It was nothing. In the last two days his Umma was constantly coming in and trying to feed him and coax him out of bed, or at least to shower. He denied her every time, no one needed to see him like this.

And then just like that the coldness, he felt disappeared.

The new scent in the room should have scared him, but it didn’t. He knew this scent. Instead of jumping up to greet the Alpha, he stayed there wrapped in his blankets waiting. He was sure that once his Alpha caught the scent of the two Betas on him he would no longer want him. But even if his body was disgusting his genes would fail to protect him. His mother had whispered to him that his body would still call out to any unmated wolf and he scent would still be too strong to resist until he was fully mated.

There was a shift on the bed next to him. It was hesitant as if the person was too disgusted to touch him. Tae couldn’t blame him. He squeezed his eyes shut. They shot open when he felt a comforting hand run through his oily hair.

“Pup?” Nam’s voice was strained as if he was fighting his instincts.

Tae had to give him the acknowledgment of being such a strong wolf. It had only taken the Beta’s ten seconds to lose control of their wolves.

“I’ll dirty your hand Nammy quit touching me.” His voice was even deeper from days without use, all the screaming hadn’t helped either.

“Never, you’re still perfect.” The hand in his hair moved to stroke his cheek.

They sat in silence for a while. Namjoon’s breathing was becoming more uneven by the minute. He let his eyes close again pressing his face into the outer thigh of the Alpha.

Namjoon finally broke the silence when it sounded like he was choking on the air around him, “Tae I don’t know how much longer I can keep my wolf at bay. Your dad called me and gave me his blessing, I just want to know if you want this as well.”

“If I still want you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? How could you even want to still touch me?” His voice came out harsher than he had intended it to be.

The thigh he had his face pressed into disappeared, in return he got a body lying on top of his own and Namjoon’s bright red eyes staring down at him. “Don’t ever question if I want you. Always Taehyung. You are my always.”

Then the Alpha’s lips were on his.

This wasn’t the first time they had kissed. There were times when they had kissed curled up on the black worn down couch in Namjoon’s studio, and even in the kitchen of their own dorm. Kissing wasn’t new, but the emotion Namjoon was trying to convey through the kiss was. It was demanding and passionate, but the Alpha always gave him room to cut off the kiss if he desired too.

Hands roaming one another was nothing new as well, but removing each other’s clothes were.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until Namjoon cupped his cheeks wiping off the liquid that had spilled from his eyes. “Why are you crying, Baby? Do you not want this?”

He took in a shaky breath, “I want you….. I’m just not an Omega.”

“My IQ is high enough to be aware of that, pup.” Namjoon had removed all his weight from his body and was leaning on his arms. Tae could see the fight he was having to have with his inner wolf in his eyes and the way his body would flex to get closer to his body.

“When they…. I don’t produce- stuff like an Omega… It hurt Nammy I don’t think I can” he was cut off by a growl above him.

  
(Namjoon’s POV)

“Your father said they tried but didn’t succeed?” His wolf was demanding answers, but he tried to keep his voice from scaring his healer any more than he already was.

“He tried but like I said I’m not an Omega so it was too hard- Appa pulled him off.” The healer let his voice trail off.

Namjoon knew he had been in distress the moment he laid eyes on the Pup. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, and now laying underneath him Namjoon could see the sharp points of his hip bones.

His wolf had caved in at the sight. His dad had put him through several wolf training classes as a child. No son of his was going to be a weak Alpha. If Namjoon had come out anything other an Alpha was what scared him the most growing up. The classes had taught him a great deal about having control over the wolf inside him. Tae’s smell though had nearly broken him.

It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

It was meant to be his.

The scent had him rushing towards the bed, but one look at his potential mate put him back in control. He was not about to force the pup like some kind of wild beast. No, he would take his time and show Tae how much he loved him.

Namjoon had not slept the night before on the trip to Daegu. He had only told Jin that he was being sent to check on Tae. The other Alpha had given him a long stare before telling him he would watch over the pack while he was away. On the trip there he had gone over the feeling that was running through his mind.

It only took twenty minutes out of the two and half hour long train ride to figure out what he was feeling. Jealousy from the thought of not only the company selling him to another to have but for someone touching what was his first. Anger for someone touching his Beta. If he and Tae were already mated, then by law he had a right to kill the two wolves who had touched him in any way he had saw fit. Lastly was love. Somewhere along the way of late night talks and curling up in the back of the van after long schedules he had fallen in love.

Now the man he loved was crying underneath him because he thought he didn’t want him.

He kissed Tae’s neck and the wolf easily summited tilting his head back to give him more access. Hear the healers scent was stronger. Most would find the fact that Tae had not obviously showered in a bit disgusting, but it only made his scent stronger causing Namjoon to humor his Alpha by licking at the Beta’s scent gland and digging his teeth in hard enough to prove a point, but not enough to break the skin.

Tae’s body shook and his knees lifted off the bed locking the Alpha in, it was his next words that broke his resolve. “Make me forget about them. Make me yours.”

It caused his Alpha to break lose.

This was his mate, though, someone he loved. He took his time taking his time wrecking the wolf underneath him. He wanted the wolf to forget anyone had touched him other than himself. He spent what seemed like forever prepping his healer. Tae had made it known he didn’t want it to hurt, he did his best to prepare him for his knot. Tae was indeed not an Omega, he did not produce a slick so more time was needed. He only deemed Tae ready when he was practically screaming at him that if he came one more time it was going to come out dry. He had only laughed at him and finished cleaning the seed of the other off of Tae’s stomach again. He wanted him to know he found no part of him disgusting.

When it finally did come time to enter him it didn’t take long for him to knot him, because of how long he had dragged everything out. There was only a slight discomfort on Tae’s face when his know had fully expanded. It didn’t take long afterward when he was demanding Namjoon claim him.

And he did claim him.

They had skipped the initial steps to courting so instead of biting him on his scent gland along his neck, he bit him above his heart.

The pain there was inevitable. Tae had tried to slink away but he was still connected to the other. The only thing that calmed him was when Namjoon he leaned down placing his forehead against the top of his head whispering that he loved him.

The healer had taken a deep intake of breath before confessing his love as well. 

* * *

 

Time hadn’t healed all wounds.

When they had arrived back at the dorm he had cried almost every night for at least two months always deeming himself not good enough to be his mate.

Namjoon would just tell him he loved him and that things would work out.

It became harder when they returned because the company still insisted that Namjoon stay on his suppressants to help cover their tracks. It had made both wolves restless from being separated by a hazy fog the pills created.

They had made it, though. When the news had broken that they no longer had to be on the pills it was like the world was finally giving them a chance. They could finally love each other fully, man to man, wolf to wolf.

* * *

 

The room remand silent after Namjoon had finished speaking. Tae was curled into his lap shedding tears and hiding his face with his hands. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was Namjoons arms cradling him.

This only lasted about point five seconds after Namjoon had finished because Jungkook and Jimin both sprang forward with tears in their eyes dragging Tae off his lap and onto the floor with them. The two Omegas wrapped themselves around the Beta kissing his hair and cheeks telling him how much they loved him.

There wasn’t a pair of dry eyes in the room. Jin was always emotional, his tears were freely running down his cheeks and he was looking at Tae and Kookie wrapped around each other on the floor.

Namjoon looked over to see Hobi with a lap full of Jr both in tears. He wasn’t sure who was trying to comfort who.

It was Yoongi that surprised him the most. He was sniffling alone on the other couch mumbling something to himself.

They sat there for a moment before Namjoon saw Jin and Yoongi catch each other’s eyes and both stood up. The detangled their respected Omegas from the healer. After their limbs were separated they pulled Taehyung up and hugged them between them.

It shocked the room that instead of words of comfort that came from their mouths it was apologies.

Apologies for being horrible Alphas and not protecting him.

Apologies for not seeing the signs and comforting him.

It took about thirty minutes for things to calm down once more and everyone returning to their places on the couch.

Hobi spoke up first, “I don’t think I can make it through another story.”

Namjoon pushed his Alpha voice just a little, “we have too, were talking to the company in two days and we need to figure out how were going to handle everything accordingly, and to do so we need to know everything that happened. I’m sorry Jungkook but you're next, after this I promise we can go to bed.”

He knew they were exhausted. Not just from crying but from years of having to deal will all this bull shit. It wasn’t fair but it was their lives.

He had expected Jin to be the one to speak up, like how he had told his and Tae’s story, instead in was Jungkook, “I was never a Beta……”

It was time for one more story to be told.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I could of kept writing this chapter forever because well.... like I said I found out I am Vmon trash. 
> 
> Like just think about it they are both kinda really 'eccentric' and Namjoon could protect him from anyone who looked at him weird and ughfapwoijfadjnvapd *feels*
> 
> It was kinda angsty my B, but I hope you enjoyed none the less.
> 
> If you want spoilers and updates follow me on Tumblr where I post sneak peaks and keep everyone updated on my writing.  
>  I am going to post what I have all the other groups classified as and ones I need help choosing a status for.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/clockworkofheavenlyfire
> 
> Might also post this chapter slightly edited later as a stand alone?


	18. Let's get down to business to defeat the companies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company time guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was gone so long and I apologize once again. I had university papers to apply to which require so many essays, a lot of other things. I will explain more in the bottom notes about the story, for now enjoys. (:
> 
> To see preview and updates of what I am writing check out my tumblr Tumblr :http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/  
> I already have some of the future pairs listed. <3

(Jin’s POV)

The three Alphas sat in the living room in complete silence. After Jungkook had told his story Hobi had left to take Jr home and the three younger members of the pack had all curled up together in Jin and Jungkook’s bed. The three boys had always been close but in the last few years, they had accumulated so many secrets between them. They hadn’t wanted to separate after they were falling asleep in each other’s arms so they were sent to bed together.

Even now though Jin was having a hard time concentrating after watching his mate shed tears and repeat the story he had only heard a few days ago. It was amazing what could happen in just a short amount of time. Everyone had known the basics of Kookie’s story before he had even started talking. They knew that it was something to do with the company and the fact they wanted him to hide his true status. They did not, however, expect to hear just all that the company had done to ensure that his true status was never revealed. Jin had held his breath and buried his nose into Jungkook’s neck when he spoke of them wanting to remove his scent glands.

This had caused another uproar in the pack.

After things had calmed down Jin had finished telling the rest of the story for his Omega. He had been reluctant to let him go but in the end, Jimin and Tae were stronger then they looked and managed Kook off the couch next to him and into their own arms.

“This is all fuckin bull shit you know that right?” Yoongi had is head hung low grasping onto his mint green hair. “I mean like how could we have not known what they were doing to pretty much our own pups? Shit, I am like the worst Alpha.”

“It wasn’t just you, it was all of us who didn’t notice.” Namjoon’s voice was distant. “If you think about it, we were blind but not fully. Even with our suppressants our wolves still sought out our mates when they were in distress. I fought so hard to protect Taehyung, I just….” He stopped to look directly at him. “Jin if I would have known I wouldn’t have just gone to the office to argue for Tae, I know I can be a bad leader sometimes, but I want you to know I would have never allowed them to do that to Jungkookie if I would have known.”

“Joon I know you would have. The same goes for Tae, you know that right? I mean shit they made all of us take classes before we even started this group to make sure we could probably take care of the pups and what did we do? We fucked up.” He hung his head as low and Yoongi. The feelings he had when Kook first told him were all resurfacing. They should have protected them better.

Yoongi lifted his eyes and stood up. “There is still something we can do, though, tomorrow we go to the company and set everything straight. If they so much mention to wanting to do anything to Jimin I will pack my things and leave BigHit.” They were quiet but it was a silent agreement. No matter how much they wanted this their mates came first.

(Kookie’s POV)

The three of them were curled up together, even though the bed was large they used a minimum amount of space needing each other’s closeness for comfort. Jimin, being the shortest, was tucked in the middle with his and Tae’s arms stretched across him to reach each other.

It was like back to the days while they had been waiting for their first album to be released. When they didn’t need much just each other. Before hard schedules had become an everyday reoccurrence and secrets had piled miles high. Their mates were another thing that had come between them. Not necessarily in a bad way it was just easier to find comfort in the one who was made to take care of you then it was to find anyone else.

When they had first been put to bed they hadn’t said much just letting fingers run through each other’s hair and tangling their legs together. That had been hours ago and now when nightfall came it was easier to tell the secrets that had been kept secret. Some stories were easier to tell like Jimin telling them of the first time Yoongi had told him he loved him while others were hard like Tae telling the full details of his father’s friends that Namjoon had left out. There had been a long pregnant moment of silence afterward before Jungkook bring up he was afraid that because of the pills he was put on he would never go into heat.

“You’re healthy. I would be able to smell something coming off of you if you weren’t.” Tae reached his hand over to run through his hair.

“What?”

“I’m a healer remember? If there was something wrong with you, your body would excrete a sour smell that would signal me to step in and help. Honestly, the only thing I smell on you is Jin Hyung.” Even in the dark he knew Tae was wiggling his eyebrows causing him to groan and bury his face into Jimin’s shoulder.

“Seriously Jungkookie we could tell you a few stories if you are interested just to make it a fair playing field and then you can tell Tae Tae about whatever happened in the shower with Jin Hyung earlier.” Jimins loud shaking laugh almost shook him off the other Omega.

“I don’t know what you are so embarrassed about Kookie, Jin hyung is a hella hot Alpha who wolves would kill to be with. He is an Alpha who is not demanding enough to be Beta and Sweet enough to be an Omega. If I wasn’t already mated to someone I love I would be all over that, like have you tasted his food. Just wait Kookie, when your heat does come, and it will, you are going to drive everyone out of the building with how loud you’ll be.” Tae moved his hand to pat his butt.

“Tae!”

“Just like that but you’ll be screaming Jin or Alpha instead.” Tae and Jimin died in laughter.

It took a while but when they composed themselves they started to doze off when Jimin whispered, “What do you think they will do at the company tomorrow?”

“Knowing our Alphas, probably raise hell while spitting fire.” Jungkook and Jimin nodded in agreement.

After it just seemed he had just closed his eyes he was awoken with laughter in his ear and the sound of Tae slapping Jimin’s hip in annoyance. “Guys Hobi and Jr’s ship name is Seokjin.”

Tae and Jungkook proceeded to smother Jimin with their pillows.

(Namjoon’s POV)

“Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Jin behind?” Namjoon knew why Yoongi was questioning him on it, he had debated a long time on the subject as well. He had woken up Yoongi early in the morning, before even Jin was awake on the couch, and dragged him out of the house.

“You know he already made that promise to Kook that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.” Yoongi was still persistent that they turn around and get the other Alpha.

“Look we have already talked this over. It is already going to look bad enough with two pissed off Alphas let alone three. Jimin and Tae are pretty much already set. The company can’t do that much more to them, but Jungkook is another story. If Jin goes in there they are going to know he hasn’t laid a full claim on him yet and that could mean trouble.” He had been over this several times with the shorter Alpha. If Jin stepped foot into the office smelling the way he did, it would only give the company more ideas of what they could do to the younger Omega. Tae and Jimin already had permeant claims on them, meaning they weren’t completely safe but better off than Jungkook.

“I know your good cop and I’m supposed to be the big bad wolf.”

“Pretty much, I’m not sure what to expect but well wing it and see. We just have to be persistent on our demands. Ready?” He was facing the large glass door that would leave them into the CEO’s office. With a nod from Yoongi, he opened the door.

“Namjoon-ah! Yoongi- Ah! I knew I would be expecting you just not so soon. Sit down boys.” He waited until they were sitting to continue. “Now boys let’s not beat around the bush. We both know why you are here, so let’s hear your demands so we can move forward.”

Their plan was for him to do the talking and for Yoongi to be the backup if needed.

“Bang Sihyuk Hyung we do not ask for much, just that we and our mates be left alone. We will proceed how you want us in public, hiding our markings and pretending we are not mates if needed, but we refuse to be separated.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yoongi gripping on the side of the chair in a vice grip.

A deep laugh had him redirecting his attention to the CEO. “Separate you, son, do you think I am truly that evil?”

“Evil enough to want to remove a young pups scent glands to save face and pretend he was something he is not.” That comment came directly from Yoongi who all but snarled his reply.

“Ah, my boy that is all marketing, which is all in the past now. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but in the end, we never proceeded to go through with our plans. As for keeping his status as a Beta it was for his own safety that we decided to not reveal the truth.” When both boys were about to interject he raised a hand to silence them and continued.

“I know you boys try to stay away from the social media and what the fans say about you on the internet to keep you from going crazy, but what they say on there is what made my final decision. Jungkook was just a kid, still a child in some senses, but to most fans he is a sex icon. There are stories all over the internet of what fans want to do to him and what they want others to do to him as well. Sure you all do, but even as a minor, he was ranked number one on which member would you have sex with charts. Him coming out as an Omega would only increase these numbers. Some can handle the attention that comes with being an Omega, like Jimin- ah. Jimin- ah can handle the way people look at him and can accept the fan pages of people making shrines for his thighs or his fingers.” He sighed.

“We all know Jungkook can’t though. This conversation is easier without Jin present because you know he would protest, but between us, we know it’s true. We knew Jungkook was most likely going to present as an Omega from his mannerisms. The boy shies away from the attention and outside physical touches. If we told the world he was an Omega people would be constantly trying to touch and get into his personal space which would no doubt make the boy uncomfortable. Just take a second to think about it before you reply.” He moved from his place from looking out the window to sitting at the desk across from them.

Namjoon knew he had a point, but he didn’t want to admit it. Jungkook probably wouldn’t have been able to the public handling him the way they did Jimin. They coddled Jimin at times loving the way the Omega liked his hair brushed out of his eyes, and he loved the cards with sugary sweets telling him it was as sweet as he was. Jungkook on the other hand, even after doing this for years had a hard time looking fans in the eyes, and always shied from their complements. If he would have come out as an Omega it would have brought a lot more attention to the boy then he would have known how to handle.

Namjoon sighed, deciding he should speak up first before Yoongi spoke up again. “The past is the past and it is something we can’t change, we are here about the present. We would be fools to presume you do not know of our pairings and the situation that lie with them. We want to know how you plan on handling them.

“Boys you don’t know what is going on in other companies right now but I do. They are struggling. Smaller companies like BigHit are holding together for the simple fact we have never applied as strong of rules to you then say like SM. While we never did anything to ya’ll SM can’t say the same as well as YG. The world is going to be a mess while everything gets sorted out. The only thing I can say is to do what you have been doing all these years.” This confused the two younger men.

“I don’t understand sir?”

“Yoongi you and Jimin have been together for quite a while now with now and so had Taehyung and Namjoon without anyone knowing and I think that is the way it should stay for now. Hoseok is going to have it a lot harder because of his mate's company so, for now, we will handle him with caution and see where it goes, but I want you both to tell let him know him and his mate will be safe here at BigHit and I will not separate the two.” Namjoon waited for him to continue. He knew he would say as much for the four members but it was the last two he was worried about.

“Like you said earlier sir, we will not beat around the bush, what about Seokjin and Jungkook?” The two Alphas held their breath while they waited for the older wolf to reply.

(Jin POV)

How could those two idiots leave him and think he wouldn’t notice? Especially Namjoon, I mean he was sleeping on the couch for Pete’s sake. Namjoon bumped into everything in passing at least two times before he made it out of the door completely. At first, Jin just assumed they were just going to go get breakfast or go to the studio till he really thought about it. He was only about ten minutes behind the other two Alphas.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out where they were heading. In his head he knew rationally he would have probably done the same if he was in their shoes, but it still didn’t stop him from following them.

By the time he got to the CEO’s door he could hear Joon asking him about what he wanted to do with him and Kookie and that was enough for him to barge through the door.

“I’ll leave BigHit if I have to, but you are not taking him from me.” He was slightly out of breath from running the whole way, and he knew he probably looked like a hot mess from throwing on the first thing he found but he knew they heard him clearly.

“Seokjin, son, sit down I am not going to take Jungkook away from you. Quite the opposite actually, that was what I was going to say before you came in. I already told these two I don’t plan on separating any of you.” He had calmed enough down to sit next to Joon. “Yours and Jungkook’s situation is different from the others that are easy to see. I also see that you do not have a full claim yet on the boy.”

He tensed up. Maybe this was the main reason Joon and Min left him at home. He hadn’t even thought that far yet.

“Breath son, I already told him I am not forcing you apart. You can carry out your relationship as you see fit but I just have a few stipulations.” Here it was. “First, the three youngest will all be put on mild suppressants, which I know you probably assumed we would do. They will act as a form of birth control and heat suppressors. I don’t think I need to explain why this is a good idea. In turn, it will also act as a mild scent blocker as well just so it will skew their scents slightly so it is harder to tell whom they are mated to.” None of them spoke up when he paused because they had, in fact, knew this was coming. Most Betas and Omegas took them unless they were trying to get pregnant. The mild scent blockers were also no shock. Their pairing would be too obvious without them. He would still be able to fully smell Kookie with them but others just wouldn’t be able to pick up his defined scent on him.

“Second I think we should keep all relationships out of the public eye for now. The Big Three are getting their asses handed to them at the moment and I think it would be in our best interest to focus on music than to be put in the spotlight for dramas and rumors. Hoseok will be a special case I will have to talk to his mate’s manager and see what they think on the matters.” Once again no protest. They had assumed that one of them would at least have to be in a pretend relationship with someone so this was a better outcome.

It wasn’t until he spoke the last one that causes Jin to disagree. “Lastly and I know you are going to protest Seokjin but you have to see it from my perspective; you need to lay full claim on Jungkook as soon as possible.”

“No.” It didn’t even take him a second to come up with his reply.

“Son, I can’t have ya’ll traveling with a chip on your shoulder. Every time another wolf is not pack gets near him I can’t run the chance of you biting their heads off for something that is not their fault. Your claim will also help cloud over his Omega scent. I didn’t want to put it out there but it’s rather you claim him or we will have to put him back on the pills for both of ya'lls safety until you are ready to do so.” Jin was livid.

“Those pills you put him on almost destroyed his wolf. His body and his wolf still do not know how to properly function as an Omega wolf. His wolf hasn’t even gone into heat yet it is so confused. If you put him back on them I don’t know what it will do to the wolf inside of him. And for me claiming him he is not ready. I will not force myself on him because some men in a suit think it will be ‘better’ for him in the long run. He is MY mate and I know what is best for him and forcing him on pills that will potentially hurt him and forcing something he is not ready for is completely out of the question. I love him and this company will not hurt him more than they already have.” He had so much more to say but he bit the words off as Namjoon grabbed his arm.

The CEO sat in front of him with his back straight obviously contemplating his speech. After what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke.

“You have until his first heat Seokjin, or a year whichever comes first to claim the boy. He will not have to take the heat suppressants like Jimin will, so his body will not go into any more confusing circumstances. He will have to take the pills that will act as a form of birth control starting immediately with the other two. If anyone one of ya’ll get one of the pups pregnant I will castrate you myself. Lastly, and you are going to hate this part Seokjin but for every bargain there must be a small price, whenever Jungkook so much as leaves the new apartment he must take a full scent blocker to not reveal to the public his true status. Do we have a deal son?” He waited for the Alpha to reply.

He looked over at the other two Alphas. They seemed to encourage him to take the deal. It might not be the best situation but it was better than he thought he was going to have to do when he first stepped into the office. It was an ideal deal really, minus the scent blockers. Jin wouldn’t be able to really smell his mate as strongly and no one else would be able to smell his claim on him, but it was that or the other two options he was given. He was not going to let anything else happen to the Omega while he was his to take care of. He could only hope that Jungkook’s heat would at least hold off for a little bit longer.

“I will take your deal, sir.”

Just like that it felt like he was making a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I did have a lot of university things I had to do (like applying, essays, working more to pay for fees) I procrastinated A LOT writing this because I debated on how long I wanted to make this story. The whole time I was itching to start a new story in another groups POV but I don't want to start another story till this one is wrapped up. 
> 
> So I had two options. Make the shit hit the fan at the company, or have BigHit not be an ass and not give this story some over drawn out story line. I love this story do not get me wrong, but I don't want to draw it out to the point where it loses its flair and for that i hope you understand.
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER (two if I give into myself)  
> It might take at least two weeks to put up because it is going to be LONG so just prepare yourself with some coffee and a fuzzy blanket when it comes out. I want it to be around 7-9 thousand words long. I already have it planned out so prepare for a rollar coaster of feels. 
> 
> ALSO (OMG why am I writing so much in the notes)  
> On my tumblr I have posted some of my pairing ideas.... I need to decide who my main pairing is (like JinKook in this one) are gonna be for my other stories and which group I'm going to do first. Ya'll have been very helpful thus far. Every time I get stuck I always go back to the comments on here and Ya'll motivate my little southern heart so for that I am grateful, we have one more chapter I hope ya'll are ready! 
> 
> To see preview and updates of what I am writing check out my tumblr Tumblr :http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/  
> I already have some of the future pairs listed. <3


	19. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved taking this journey of my first story with ya'll, but like all things though they must come to an end, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I open at the close.

(Jin’s POV)

(A/N Listen to You and Me by Lighthouse for full Jinkook effect. :)

All was quiet through the dorm late that Christmas Eve night. Well, it was until Tae and Jimin came back home dragging their complaining Alpha’s home from the studio. They had a secret song that was going to be released on New Year’s, one about finding yourself and having a fresh start, and the two rappers kept trying to make everything ‘perfect.’ Jin and Jungkook had been curled up in the recliner together wrapped in a warm blanket in the main living room watching Christmas movies at the time. It only took Tae whispering something about a Santa hat and heels to have them retreating to the safety of their own room. 

Management said they would fix the problems months ago, they had a feeling it was Tae’s doing that kept it from being fixed, but there was a vent connecting the healer and Alpha’s room to the main living room. It was easy to figure out that Taehyung was indeed louder than Jungkook. It had been fine in the spring but now that colder weather was upon them requiring heat they had opened back up their air vent. Namjoon had promised that if anything happened they would shut the vent, but the two a tendency to be ‘spacey’ and never following through with that promise. 

They quickly rearranged themselves in their own bedroom in a similar position they were in downstairs. It had been eight months since Jin had promised to claim Jungkook, but thankfully his heat had still not come yet. Tae said it was just a matter of time now that he could barely smell the hint of suppressants lingering in his blood. The healer had also suggested that they blood exchanged more often because his Alpha blood seemed to help cleanse Kook’s blood faster. The couple had not complained. 

The eight months had really helped them grow as a couple. The adjustment of their wolves was easy, they had been in love with each other the moment they had completely met during the claim. The more the suppressants wore off the closer the wolves were able to get to one another. The human part of them was the tricky part. It was hard to really get to know someone you had already known for so long. At first, it was mainly their physical relationship that changed dramatically. The need to constantly be around one another and to be touch by the other. The shift from physical to emotional had been come shortly afterward. 

The pair started to open up more to each other. Sure when they had first been paired they had talked and whispered to each other stories they had never told another soul, but it was different now. They talked openly about the future, not just for themselves, but together. The house they would have one day, with a giant kitchen and a basement were Kook could dance. All the way to how they knew all their future pups would be girls, because they were both too pretty for it to be wasted. At first it had been like a computation between the two, Jungkook was set on a boy with broad shoulders and a killer jawline, but the way Jin would rub his stomach and talk about having to learn to braid and decorating her bedroom in all pink Jungkook had started to picture ballerina skirts and bows over soccer balls. They talked about pup names and how Jungkook would one day be able to show off his marking proudly without the media or anyone else getting in the way.

They got to know the real Jeon Jungkook and Kim Seokjin.

This is how they find themselves curled up together without any walls separating them. He was slowly kissing down Kook’s neck telling him silently how much he adored him. They had learned over time they didn’t need a lot of words to convey what they were trying to get across, just simple touches. Jungkook, however, was still very verbal when it came to one thing. 

“Seokjin please just mate with me already. You can be my Christmas present just let me open you up. Well, I guess you would be opening me up.” He no longer stuttered over his words when expressing what he wanted. 

He laughed against the Omega’s moistened neck, “I am going to have to start supervising your alone time with Tae again.”

“I got that one from Hoseok actually.” Even though they were having a humorous moment Kook was pushing his hips backward in the Alphas lap making him forget what they were even talking about.

Their physical relationship had moved on way past simple grinding, but he let his Omega do as he pleased for a moment enjoying the breathy noises that were coming out of the younger wolf’s mouth. He grabbed onto his hips though and stilled his motion earning him a whine not only from his mate but from his own inner wolf as well. Any other night he probably would have yet the younger do as he pleased, maybe getting on his knees and making Jungkook make those silent screams he does so well until he finished in his mouth. 

Tonight though was different, he had a plan and he had backed out of it the last few days and he was running out of time.

He smacked Jungkook’s thigh lightly when he kept complaining and trying to wiggle his hips backward. “If you want to open one of your Christmas presents early baby you have to behave.”

 

“So you are going to let me open you’re...…” He was cut off with a nip to the neck. “Wait I thought it was YOUR rule that said no opening presents till Christmas day?”

“Technically you do have a present downstairs think of this one was a Christmas Eve present so it is not breaking any rules.” The nerves were kicking in again.

“I didn’t get you anything for Christmas Eve, though?” The Omega pouted up at him causing not only his nerves to spike up but the knots in his stomach to tighten.

He needed a slight distraction so he leaned down to kiss the pout off his mate’s lips. Just slow kisses, ones he could run a hand through the other wolfs hair while the others traced his sharp features. He pulled back when he had calmed himself with the Omegas scent and touch.

“Think of you accepting my gift to you as a gift to me.” When he looked like he was about to reply back Jin cut him off, he needed to do this now while he had built up his courage. Min would never let him live it down if he back out again. “Remember about two months ago when Jr got you hooked on those Tim Burton films and you made me watch Corps Bride fifteen hundred times.”

“It was like six, and you loved it too.” Jungkook shot back with a small glare.

“Yes, mainly because you would go on about the grandmother you lived with during the summer who used to tell you stories about the old days and how it used to be marriage and not mating that bounded couples together.” His words were coming out calmer than he was feeling inside.

“Is my Christmas Eve present you not telling the others I am secretly worse than Jimin when it comes to romantic stuff because we pinky promised.” He looked back at him with scandalized eyes, as if he would actually rat him out to Jimin. Jungkook was terrified of Jimin finding out mainly because then the other wolf would constantly want to watch romantic movies with him if he found out someone else in the dorm was just as obsessed with it. 

“No love, I’m focusing more on the aspect that you fell in love with the idea of being able to choose who you spend your life with. You liked the idea of there not being a scent or a status that pulled you to another human. You love the idea of a choice and I want to give that to you because I love you.” He slowly started to detangle himself from the Omega. 

(Jungkook’s POV)

He was used to Jin being sweet to him, even the seriousness in his eyes when he said them was nothing knew, but something was different and he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. He had been afraid that once they started working again that their relationship would be put on the back burner for a bit. He had never been so wrong. Even though they were all having to keep their relationships a secret he didn’t feel like he should complain considering seeing all the idol drama first hand all over the internet and on television. Not to mention at least he got to see Jin every day were as Hobi was lucky to Skype with Jr every night. 

So no matter how frustrated his wolf might be that he couldn’t lean into Jin every chance he could get in public, except for slight skinship for the fans, he knew he should be thankful. Whenever Jr stayed at their dorm and told them the horrible things that were going on his company, Jungkook pushed his agitated wolf back reminding him it could always be way worse.

The first time Jin had told him he loved him the Omega in him was doing back flips while he himself had remained frozen. It was about a month after Jin had told him of the agreement he had made with management. 

They had been lying side by side curled into each other after a long day of dance practice for their upcoming mini comeback. They were both exhausted and hadn’t gotten a lot of time together all week. They all had quickly discovered how hard it was to keep apart from each other at first. It became an unspoken agreement in the pack that bedrooms were a time for mates and not to disturb each other. He had been littering Jin with small lingering kisses where ever his lips could reach, too tired to actually move and do more when Jin had whispered, ‘I love you’ into his hair before completely passing out. 

He had never told Jin this. Jin thought the first time he had told him he loved him was two days after that when everyone else had ‘mysteriously’ left the dorm and Jin had cooked them both dinner. He chose to not tell the elder mainly because Jin was so determined to do things the ‘right way.’ Most would probably be irritated but secretly Jungkook loved him even more for trying so hard to give him what others in his shoes didn’t get the option to get. 

Jungkook knew he could honestly say he loved Jin. He didn’t love him because the Omega inside of him loved the Alpha wolf that lived in Jin. He didn’t love Jin because this scent was like a second form of air to him. He loved Jin because of the man, not the wolf. Jin was kind and gentle, yet he was firm when he needed to be. He had accepted all of his flaws and helped him pick up pieces of himself he didn’t even know that were broken. Even though their pack never treated him differently than they had when he was a Beta on purpose, it was Jin who treated him as an equal like he always had. Jin had never treated him as on Omega or a Beta, he treated him as another human being.

They’d had a long conversation about the fact that Jungkook wasn’t found of the humans being infused with wolf's DNA. He wasn’t one of the old men on the streets who down right hated the whole thing. He just wished now that the initial threat was gone, the reason they started to fuse humans with the wolf genetics, that they would at least alter it to give the human side of their bodies more freedom. He wanted to be able to choose who he fell in love with not his wolf. 

He had told his mother this once and she had laughed at him. She had told him even if he did fall in love with someone without his wolfs approval it would only take a stranger passing him on the street with the proper scent that his wolf longed for to make him forget about whomever the human side of him had to fell for.

Ever since then he had kept his mouth shut and his opinion to himself. 

 

He never told Jin, but like most things Jin figured it out on his own.

When he had finally asked him Jungkook felt like he didn’t need to lie about his feelings and told Jin the real way he felt. Jungkook knew Jin wouldn’t laugh at him but he hadn’t expected for to Jin to take it as a challenge he just looked at him and said, “I guess I will just have to try harder to make you love me as much as our wolves love each other.”

Jin honestly didn’t have to ty very hard, though. It was so easy to love him. 

There were probably some people out there that needed to show their love by constantly saying it while others had to buy gifts. Jin didn’t have to do any of that to wiggle himself deeper into Jungkook’s heart. It was in the way Jin treated him. Whereas Namjoon gave Tae whatever he wanted, Jin wasn’t afraid to tell Jungkook no. Hobi and Jr always seemed to be draped all over each other Jin preferred just to rest his head on his shoulder or simply twine their fingers together when they were sitting next to one another. They were probably complete opposites from Jimin and Yoongi whose love was like a burning fire. Everything they did seemed to have to be done with such inanity. Jin and Jungkook’s love was more like kindling for a fire. The passion was still there but instead of every touch needing to be scorching they can build their fire slowly allowing it to build up first.

There was nothing wrong with how the other mated pairs handled their relationships his and Jins were just different. Jin had kept his promise of letting him figure out the Omega side of him first. As the months had progressed he had slowly become more in tuned with his Omega side, no longer fighting it. 

He was no longer afraid of the things the Omega in him did to his body. He liked it whenever they very rarely got a break and their management would take them somewhere they could shift that his wolf was somewhat tiny. He was more submissive in wolf form. At first, he hated that. He hated that the Alphas were twice his size and just looking at him made him tuck his tail and lower his head. Now he liked that Jin was bigger than him. He liked that when he sat next to him Jin could place his large wolf head easily on top of his without having to lift his neck. It took an even shorter time for him to get used to how his body reacted to Jin whenever they were in the bedroom. At first, he had been ashamed of the slick that came out of him, embarrassed even. That was until he learned just how much Jin loved it. He had tasted himself too many times off Jin’s fingers and tongue to be embarrassed anymore. 

The closer he became with the Omega in him, the closer he became with Jin.

Even though they had grown very in tuned with each other he was still trying to figure out what Jin was up to.

“Why are you on the floor? You know I love you. It’s cold, I’ll behave just come cuddle.” He pouted at the Alpha. He only acted like this in their bedroom when they were alone. 

“Hang on baby I’m trying to be romantic right now.” Just started to reach for whatever he wanted to give him as an early Christmas present.

He scoffed at the older wolf, “By letting your very handsome mate freeze to death on Christmas Eve? You’re right it’s very romantic.”

Jin smacked him lightly on the thigh while he hid his present under the chair where he couldn’t see it. “Brat. Now are you going to be quite so Daddy can give you your present?”

He choked on the smart comment he had on the tip of his tongue. “I think it’s you who needs to be monitored when you are left around Namjoon hyung. It was one time.”

“Yes, a very loud one time in the bathroom of the radio station. Loud enough for Tae to be proven right once again how loud you are. Plus why are you making choking sounds, if my memory is correct I was the one choking not you.” 

He flicked Jin’s forehead and pouted. “Unless your present is one of your life changing blow jobs, please continue before you got distracted.”

He sees the shift in Jin. The Alpha almost looked nervous where just seconds ago he seemed so confident. 

(Jin’s POV)

“Marry me.”

Shit that was supposed to be smoother. He had had this planned for weeks and that was not how he was going to do it. Yoongi is going to kill him for messing up what they had been practicing for weeks now.

“I…..” Jungkook just kept staring at him with large eyes.

“Baby.” He took a deep breath and took the ring box out from under the sofa and placed it on the Omega’s knee. Jungkook’s stare shifted between him to the box. He grabbed one of the hands that were clutching onto the couch, he kissed his knuckles before continuing. 

“I know no one gets married anymore but I found a little church that still does in Busan so your family can be there if you wanted. Your dad actually suggested it when I when I went down there to ask them first. By the way, you never told me your mom was such a good cook. Your father said even though in the old days they wouldn’t marry two men in Korea, but since it’s not taboo anymore the preacher would do it.” He was rambling way off his original speech. He could still feel Jungkook trembling through his hold on his hand. 

“Look, baby, I just love you so much and I know how much this means to you. I could just tie myself to you by mating you but that is mainly for our wolves. I want to tie myself to you human to human. At first I just thought of it because I’ve heard you talk about how much you love the idea of marriage, and how your eyes would light up when you would tell me the stories your grandma told you about the past and how her and your grandpa still got married even though it was already a faded tradition. I love you and the more I thought about it the more I really wanted to tie myself to you this way too. I want to show you how much not only my wolf loves you but how I, the man, not the wolf loves you too. Jeon Jung Kook will you…..” He never got to finish because he ended up with a lap full of Kook and being knocked over onto the plush rug on their bedroom floor. 

He could make out a couple choked out words that sounded like, ‘yes’ against his chest but he gave Kook a few moments to catch his breath. He seemed to almost be dry heaving against his chest, but he just ran his hands through his hair and down his back until he calmed down. When Jungkook seemed to breathe somewhat evenly he sat up keeping Jungkook in his lap straddling his hips. 

“Can I….” Jungkook cut him off once again. This time not with sobs but with his lips. There was no slow build it was burning passion as if they were trying to express how much they loved each other without words. 

Once they finally pulled apart for air he placed his forehead against the younger wolves. He didn’t speak for a moment letting Jungkook speak first. After a moment, he caught his breathe. “God yes, I love you so much, you’re so good to me.”

He laughed against Jungkook’s lips. “I love you too, baby, so much. Can I give you your ring now?” He got a nod in response. “When I told your mother of the ring I planned to get for you, she all but hit me with an oven mitt. My plan was to get this Iron Man themed ring that had two reactors in graved into it with a diamond in the middle. That way you could always wear it and no one would think twice about it. I even told her the cheesy thing I was gonna say when I gave it to you about you being like the reactor in my chest. That’s the point she picked up the spatula and hit me with that instead. So violent for such a small women.” He heard Jungkook chuckle obviously picturing it in his head. He reached backward for the ring box that had gotten tossed to the side when Jungkook had jumped on him. He placed the gray box into his hands. “Now before you open that I want you to take a deep breath.” He rubbed tight circles into Jungkook’s hip bones. 

When Jungkook opened the box the shaking started. “Your mom gave it to me. I called the Coordi Nonnas and they gave me your ring size since we had to get it re-sized a bit. Your grandpa had slightly bigger fingers then you.” He kissed his cheek trying to calm him a bit. “Can I put it on you love?”

(AUTHORS NOTE: He said in an interview that his grandpa was the one who named him and he passed away.)

Another nod in response almost as if he was afraid to speak.

He pulled the ring box gently out of his mates shaking hands. And pulled the band out of the box.

It was a simple ring. It was a made to look like two golden leaves coming together with a row of small diamonds connecting them in the center. It was way simpler than the ring he had picked out. In the end, though Jungkook’s mother had been a blessing because he had never seen the look in the Omega’s eyes as the one he had right now when Jin was sliding the golden band onto his ring finger. The ring slid perfectly on the wolf’s finger, he couldn’t stop his trembling at the sight of it on the other’s finger. It was a tradition that he had never really thought of before he knew Jungkook was his mate. Now though seeing the way the gold brought out the tan on Jungkook’s skin it made his heart clench. “God, I didn’t even know it was possible to love you more than I already did.”

His words finally broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the two mates. Jungkook finally looked up from the ring and placed his hand on Jin’s cheek to bring his face closer to his own to bring their lips together. The coldness of the band felt nice against his flushed skin. 

The kiss they shared could only be described as the pure emotion. All the shit they had to go through to get to this moment was worth it. Jin would destroy the world and walk to Hell and back just to make Jungkook happy and to keep him in his arms. The tongue that was pushing against his own had to be what a sin itself. When he felt Kook’s fingernails dig into his upper arms he pulled away from the Omega’s gasping lips to reattach them to his neck. Jungkook whimpered from above him baring his neck and submitting to him completely. When he felt him push himself forward till they were chest to chest and rutted against his thigh he knew there was no going back. “Baby, I won’t be able to…..”

He was cut off by more whimpering in above him. “Jin please just claim me.” He didn’t get the chance to argue back. Not that he thought he would be able to with the deep emotion that was pushing him forward. “I don’t want it to be when I am in heat and my mind is clouded over. I want it to be just us. I don’t want our first time to be some crazy frenzied wolfish craze. I want you to fuck me into our mattress and claim me as yours.”

Whatever ounce of argument he had left was completely thrown out the window. He knew there should be a reason he should give Jungkook more time, but he couldn’t think of anything else other than claiming his mate finally. When it looked like Kook was going to open his mouth again to argue with him he shut him up with his lips and grabbed the back of his thighs carrying him to the bed. 

(Jungkook’s POV)

He honestly didn’t think he was going to get his way. A rush of panic had gone through him when his back had first hit their mattress, but it had quickly faded when Jin had all but ripped both their shirts off and attached his mouth to his chest. This wasn’t new territory for them. Their sexual relationship had skyrocketed whenever they had started sharing a room together at the dorm. They were the first ones to break the no sex rule on the main living room couch when a few weeks ago when he had decided it would be a good idea to suck Jin off in the glow of the television late one night when the others were asleep. 

This, though, everything, felt completely new and different. They were going to be tied together forever after this. He would be completely Jin’s. It was stupid really how just a bite mark could change so much and so little at the same time. He already gave Jin everything, including his heart, the bite would just make everything official so others would know it as well. Jin brought him back to the moment when he bit lightly at his chest right over his heart where his claim would go.

“Fuck.” His back arched completely off the bed moving his chest closer to his Alpha’s mouth.

Before he even has time to register every movement of Jin’s lips the rest of his clothes are thrown across the room. It didn’t take long for Jin to have his body withering underneath him. By now he knows that when he is as drenched as he is now he can take two fingers not just one to start off with. He had already come once from Jin’s skillful mouth and tongue and he was already hard again by the time he was pushing the fourth one it. It was slightly new, Jin usually only used three, but in the back of his mind, Jungkook knew he was preparing him for his knot. The thought alone had him completely hard again.

“Tell me what you want, love.” He was more distracted by the way Jin’s lips looked than the actual words coming out of them. He leaned up and licked the remaining slick off of his chin and mouth. 

“You. I want you. Just you. Make me yours.”

With that, Jin entered him. It was different than the books and movies he had secretly watched and read. There were no fireworks and he could still feel the world around them moving. There was a pain, only slightly, though, but it was canceled out with the feeling of being loved. He could already feel the love seeping through Jin through their forming bond. Jungkook thought that if this is what he could feel now than when their bond fully formed he might be swallowed whole by Jin’s emotions alone. 

Jin held one of his hands firmly in his own while he whispered how much he loved him and how beautiful he was on his ear, neck, lips, practically anything his mouth could reach. Jin’s movements were slow and calculated until his body had finally adjusted. When Jin’s knot started to form he did cry. First knottings were always painful there was just no way around it, plus he wasn’t in heat so there so no added haze to help dull the pain faster. The words Jin whispered to him at the sight of his tears only made him cry harder.

Eventually, the pain dulled to a minimum and Jin picked up the pace. The sounds their bodies were making and the words and pleas coming from his mouth should have made him blush but the sight of what they were doing to his Alpha only encouraged him more to relax and do what felt natural. After what felt like another lifetime he came again for the second time against both their chest, the feeling of his orgasm must have pushed the Alpha over as well because before he could even come down from his high Jin pushed both of his knees to his chest before releasing inside of him and biting his claim over his heart. 

Love.

Devotion.

Jin scent.

Jin. 

He could feel everything that was Jin seeping through his blood and finally, the bond was completely formed. 

Two wolves finally one. 

The world seemed to go dark after that after he passed out.

(Jin POV)

 

When he woke up he felt like he had gotten run over by a truck and felt like he had the world in his hands all at the same time. The second feeling was a reality because when he woke up Jungkook was still nestled against his chest breathing evenly. He couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his lips when he touched the mark on his mate’s chest. He initially felt worried because it was already purpling around it from the bruising, but Jin could feel the continent and happiness through the bound and it helped ease some of his worries. He felt a sense of pride when he saw the mark along with the other bruises along Kook’s chest and the very distinct outline of his own fingers against his hips and thighs. 

He looked over his mates head to glance at the clock. It was almost noon, meaning it wouldn’t take Tae and Jimin much longer to come barreling through the door wanting to open their presents downstairs. He would much rather stay in bed with his Omega all morning, but the thought of not getting to shower before he was pulled out of bed had him running a hand through his mate’s hair to wake him. 

“Baby wake up it’s Christmas.” Jungkook just snuggled deeper into his chest ignoring him.

“Don’t you wanna shower before the parade of people come in here and force us downstairs?” Still no response, “I’ll spread a little bit of holiday cheer in the shower if you wake up.” 

He felt Jungkook pouting against his chest and his eyelashes fluttering open. “My ass hurts and I’m tired. Tell them you already opened your present last night and were never leaving this bed again.”

“That’s your own fault love you shouldn’t have woken me up for a round two last night.” He rubbed the Omega’s hip, the words were laced with humor. 

He could feel Jungkook falling asleep again when he mumbled, “so good, though” against his bare chest. 

Rolling his eyes he detached the wolf turned into a koala from him and started the bath. 

He had been right about the other two youngest barging into their room if they were not quick enough. They were halfway through the soaking in the tub when there was pounding on their bathroom door. Tae had threatened to pick the lock if they were not down in the next ten minutes. Jimin quickly followed with the comment of how it smelled like a horny teenaged boy’s bedroom in their room. 

 

When they finally made it downstairs Jungkook with still on the verge of passing out while Jin partially carried him down the stairs and into the living room after he had struggled to get him dressed in baggy sweatpants and a deep white long-sleeved v neck. 

When they finally made it to the main living room (twenty minutes later just to irritate Tae) he pulled Jungkook into his lap onto the floor by the fireplace.

Jimin looked like he was about same something crude do to their late appearance but stopped after he caught their scent that was no doubt completely mixed together now.

“No fucking was let me see!” He completely ignored Jin telling him ‘language’ as he tried to pull on a very cranky Jungkook’s neckline to see his chest. 

“I know you don’t have the best aim hyung but did you have to bite him everywhere till you got the right spot, he looks more like a Dalmatian than a wolf now.” Jimin snickered no doubt seeing all the bruising down Jungkook’s chest from where he was holding his shirt open. 

Jungkook swatted at him weakly with his hands. Yoongi, who was sitting next to them, grabbed Kookie’s hand before it could make any real purchase with Jimin’s face who was still poking him like a caged animal. “About damn time thought you were going to die with that ring sitting in your pocket.” He chuckled as he let go of his hand.

“Ring?” Jin couldn’t see past Jimin but it sounded a lot like Jr.

At that Jimin was once again grabbing at Jungkook now with the help of Tae. They managed to get Kookie’s hand from where it was nestled against his chest demanding to know what it was. 

“It’s my grandpa’s ring and Hobi hyung is going to be my best man if you two don’t take it down sixty octaves.” Jungkook finally pulled his face away from Jin’s neck glaring at the two other wolves. 

Of course, this only caused them to get louder and they succeeded in pulling him out of his lap onto the floor with them where they could swaddle their ‘love child.’

 

After their Alphas finally quieted them down they started opening presents and enjoying each other’s company. Jin could feel something at the base of his chest but he kept it pushed down. He could still feel Jungkook’s uneasiness through the bound but he tagged it to him being the center of attention that he hated when all eyes were on him.

It was Hobi, in the end, put all the pieces together. “Jr please tell me that isn’t you?”

Jr picked his head up from where it was resting on his mate’s shoulder, “What’s me?” Jin could see he was taking a minuet to process his words, “That’s not me Seok I’m on heavy suppressants like all the other Omegas in the industry, the only one I know that can go into heat is……… Jungkookie why didn’t you say anything?!”

All eyes darted to his mate curling into Jimin’s side. “Is that what this is? I don’t feel good my tummy hurts.”

“Good job Jin what did you do last night knot him so much you put him into heat?” Namjoon’s words had no bite, if anything humor, but Jin could hear his overall concern leaking through for their youngest pack mate.

He got off the couch and knelled down in front of his Omega. Now that he was closer he could definitely smell the beginning stages of his mate’s heat. He placed his head on his forehead to check his temperature which was already starting to burn way higher than it should be. “Come on baby let’s get you back to bed.” He started to pull Jungkook way from Jimin and into his arms so he could carry him back to their room. 

He felt Jungkook giggle into his neck right when he stood up, “Merry Christmas Jin, I guess I get to be your present after all.” 

His pack mates busted into laughter at Jungkook wiggling his eyebrows at him. He threw Jungkook over his shoulders and made his way up the stairs and away from the laughter of the other wolves.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinkook song (You and Me by Lighthouse)
> 
> Iron Man Ring: http://pin.it/NuJQ3Vx
> 
> Grandpa's ring: http://pin.it/uyvdfXl
> 
> Lovelies it is finished.  
> I know most are probably not happy with the ending, I have mixed feelings about it as well, but I was having a hard time letting this story go and finishing it completely. In my head I wanted to drag it out and cause all these drama scenes, but I don't feel like they are necessary for them in this story.  
> I have always wanted to write my own form of 'fan fiction' starting years ago when I was reading the Mortal Instrument's series when I was very young but never had the confidence.  
> The level of support and love I got from people on this story has helped me get out of my writing shell.  
> And for that I thank you.  
> This story would be nothing without you.
> 
> I do plan on editing my first few chapters that I wrote before I started using an editing program to check for errors and grammar so If you reread this story down the road and it's a little different that is why.  
> I do want to carry out in this world with 'spin offs' But I have a short JinKook story I want to put out first.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S (I'm always curious on how long it takes people to read a story start to finish, mainly because I will stay up till 7 am just to finish one.)


	20. Just smut (NSFW) *BONUS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Porn without plot =^.^=  
> #noshame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you lovelies this whenever I felt like I could write it without it coming out a complete mess. I know that was like 7 months ago, But better late then never!

“Are we home yet?” Jungkook whispered into his neck.

They had been woken up earlier than their planned schedule to fit in an extra interview. Several hours later finally on the way back to the dorms and they were exhausted. The managers had promised them tomorrow off if they went through the day doing what was asked of them with a minimal amount of complaining.

“Almost, just a few more blocks.” He reaches his free hand over to move the hair blocking Jungkook’s line of sight. He and Jimin had been miserable all day do to their heats syncing up. Even though the heavy number of suppressants they were put on to keep them from having their seasonal heats they still felt the effects of their pre-heats.

They were lucky their company was understanding. Hoseok had been on edge all last week when Jr was still forced to go through with GOT7’s promotions even though most of their members were miserable. Looking at how Jungkook and Jimin were straining to keep their eyes open and having a hard time doing a simple task without help, made him understand why Hobi was constantly at Jr’s dorm instead of their own.

Pre-heats weren’t as bad as a full-on heat and the suppressants helped dull some of the symptoms. Still, it wore them out and caused them to be clingier than normal. Jungkook had explained it to him once that it made him feel vulnerable and having him around made him feel less like an exposed target.

When they finally reached the dorms Hoseok stayed in the car asking the driver to take him to go see his mate.

Getting Jungkook, who was about the same height as him, to their bedroom was harder than usual due to the fact he refused to be carried. When he finally lays Jungkook out on their bed, he gets the air knocked out of his lungs when he is yanked down with him.

“Hyung.” It’s the only warning he gets before Jungkook is molding their lips together. They have been mated for almost a year, but it still amazes him every time they are together that he is the one that gets to be like this with Jungkook for the rest of their lives.

They’re immediately pressed up against each other, his hands traveling down Jungkook’s body to cup his ass through his jean, he can feel Jungkook’s fingers in his shirt just to have something to hold onto- to anchor himself.

While trying to regain his breath, he pulls the last of their clothing off and leans down over him to suck on his collarbones. He can feel the way Jungkook’s thighs shake when he removes his tight jeans and boxers like he is about to cum from just the air touching his now exposed skin.

“I need you,” he doesn’t know how he is able to hear it over his rapid beating heart and staggered breath, but he quickly inserts two fingers into him knowing he can take it, his slick making it easy.

When they had first started sleeping together he tried to take things slow, letting them both figure out what they liked and what they didn’t. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get Jungkook to admit what he liked but it turned out Jungkook was a bit kinky and was also into voyeurism that had almost had them caught several times in dressing rooms.

“Fuck, three, use three.” Three quickly turned into four and before he has time to process everything Jungkook is pushing his mouth off his chest and gripping his wrist to remove it from his body so he can turn his body around so his forehead is resting against the middle of the mattress. 

* * *

 

  
Jin put his hands on his hips and eased his whole length inside, causing him to moan loudly, scooting back a little bit so he could feel Jin’s skin pressed against his own. He moaned again, and Jin moved his head to the side to kiss his lips, “You’re still tight as hell. It’s been what, like a week baby?”

“Oh god.” Jungkook starts moaning again when Jin started to thrust inside of him.

“Fuck, you feel good. Oh, fuck.” Jin doesn’t hesitate to start off with powerful thrust like he used to. It had taken a while for him to build the courage to remind Jin that he wasn’t some fragile flower and his body was literally made to take whatever he had to give. He leaned back a bit to ride up on Jin’s cock and groaned. His pre-heat was making it hard for him to think, and he dropped his head down again against the bed when he felt Jin’s hand brush against his chest.

He feels a hand against his back as Jin thrust start to get more frantic, getting him to arch his ass up more. Jungkook’s mouth fell open and he moaned loudly, shivering each time Jin hits his prostate. He was fisting the bed sheets so tightly his fingers were starting to go numb, Jin just smacks his ass starting to thrust faster in the direction that made him groan.

He could feel hands against ass and he hummed, choking out a moan when Jin hit him deep. Jin kept thrusting against his prostate until he wailed and pushed back against Jin so he couldn’t move any further. “Fuck, fuck, yes! Hyung, oh god, want your knot.”

He thanked whoever had come up with soundproof walls. He knew Jimin was probably in a similar position somewhere in the dorm, but at the moment all he could focus on was Jin.

Jin started to thrust against him harder, ignoring how he tried to keep him in one place, his hips bucked as he came. Jin had kept his knot out of him, meaning they still weren’t through for the night. Jungkook moaned as Seokjin came to a slow, thrusting into him more gently. His legs shook as he pulled out of him.

* * *

 

He put his hands on Jungkook’s hips to roll him over on his back. He looks down fondly down at his mate. He chests his heaving, and his skin is covered in sweat and cum. He leans down to mouth at his claim mark as Jungkook regulates his breathing, he doesn’t bring his head up from cleaning up the Omega’s skin until Jungkook is pulling his hair to guide their lips back together.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to cum so fast. My pre-heat is making me more sensitive than usual,” he laughed, and he watches the way he bites his lip embarrassed.

“No, it’s really fucking hot. Plus, that means you get to cum again.” He laughs, and he kisses Jungkook again slowly. He can already feel Jungkook getting hard again against his abs. “Wanna get on top of me?”

Jungkook still in a post-orgasm state just nods his head as he rolls them over until Jungkook is on top of him.

“Come on baby,” he lifts his hands to put on Jungkook’s sides to help guide him. Jungkook sat up and started to take him inside. He moaned slowly as he took all of him sitting against his knot. “Shit, you’re still tight, fucking perfect.”

Jin lost track of how much time Jungkook spent riding him, but he could see how tired his mate was so he encourages him to touch himself as he does most of the work lifting his hips off the bed while holding his hips.

“Baby, that’s so hot,” he tells him as he digs his fingers deeper into his hips. Jungkook moaned at the praise and leans over, putting his free hand on his chest.

“The way you’re touching yourself. Fuck-” He grips his hips so hard he knows he is going to leave fingerprints and starts slamming into him, Jungkook whines loudly, starting to shake and tightening around him bucking his hips. He watches how his mate cums for the second time against his chest this time. His body is spent as he collapses against his chest, trying to collect himself. He strokes his back reminding him that his knot pulsing inside of him even though he has still yet to cum.

“Ahhh, Alpha,” even though he is still twitching from his orgasm, Jin moves him onto his back. “Hyung, I’ve missed this, missed you.” He waits until Jungkook nods at him to tell him it’s okay before he starts moving again.

“Ahh, fuck.”

It doesn’t take much longer until he can feel himself locked completely inside of his mate. It has only been a week since the last time they’ve had the chance to do this, but Jungkook’s pre-heat is making it feel like it has been years. He mouths at Jungkook’s neck as he moves his head to the side completely spent. When he finally cums he can feel the heat already starting to slip away from Jungkook’s skin.

When he finally calms his breathing down to look up at Jungkook he is already fast asleep with his hair flared out against the pillow and sweat still lingering on his skin. He waits till his knot shrinks and gets up to clean them both up as best as he can.

Curling up against his mate when they are both clean, he starts to think about how things would be if they weren’t idols. How things would be easier. He kisses Jungkook’s forehead and decides it’s best not to dwell on the what ifs and to just live in the moment.

He reaches over and turns the bedside lap out before falling asleep with Jungkook on his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I all of a sudden decided to add this chapter.  
> I've had several people comment on here and message me on Tumblr reminding me that I  
> 1) Promised a proper smut chapter when I got the hang of it.  
> [Here ya go, Checked off the list]  
> 2) GOT7 and EXO spin off.  
> [It's actually a funny story why I haven't posted it yet ( not actually haha funny.)  
> So after I finished this particular story I felt like I wanted to practice writing a bit since I struggled a bit on this one and just dived into it.  
> I had never published a story on anything before.  
> Before I started writing the GOT7 one I want to practice my writing a bit, and see if I could write Smut without it coming out like, well poo.  
> I was going to write a few one shots just to get some practice in first.  
> Well.....I put up my first one shot and got so much feed back asking for another chapter and well....now I'm 8 chapters in.  
> I still plan on doing to GOT7 one, I have just never writing through their perspective and I've started it and then deleted it because I didn't feel like It was coming out very well.  
> My university just let out for the semester and I don't have to go back for a month so when I am not at work I plan on trying to get as much writing done as possible.  
> As soon as I have my current story almost tied up and I finally get the hang of writing in GOT7 perspective I will start it.  
> Plus I have a hard time Picking ships for them since I'm just like OT7... ]
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you Y'all enjoyed this little bonus chapter while I take a wee break from this series, but I WILL be back.  
> I know some are mad that the GOT7/EXO ones are not up yet but I do believe my writing has improved a bit since this was first published.  
> I would love too see some of Y'all on my new story critiquing me (nicely), helping me grow and just letting me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> PLUS I could use some help with GOT7/ EXO ships so...  
> Stalk and talk to me on Tumblr! :http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes well I would love to make this story in other members point of views with their own stories, or other groups like GOT7 or EXO.... Let me know if you want me to take a shot at one and your OTP or something like that so I can think up something for you in the future. (:
> 
> I recently started posting things on my Tumblr about updates:http://clockworkofheavenlyfire.tumblr.com/


End file.
